Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome II
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [Suite du Tome I] - L'Héritier Black et ses amis retournent à Poudlard pour leur Deuxième Année, essayant de ne pas penser aux événements de l'année dernière. Mais Harry n'a pas oublié l'avertissement de Théo : les Mangemorts ont un plan concernant l'Ecole. Entre cette nouvelle menace et les Potter, l'année ne sera, une fois de plus, pas de tout repos.
1. Un anniversaire chez les Potter

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 (et oui, encore elle... elle en a fait, du boulot ! xD)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

Bon, pour les p'tits nouveaux qui tomberaient par hasard sur cette fic sans avoir lu le Tome I, je vous conseille de le lire, sinon, vous n'allez pas comprendre grand-chose ! :P

Juste pour prévenir que je continuerais à poster une fois par semaine, tous les samedis, donc ! Voilà, voilà...

 **Merci aux revieweurs (du dernier chapitre du Tome I)** : tsumy-malnewca, Black Jo, Allia68, Serpent d'argent, Le Poussin Fou, crystal of shadow, TeZuKa j, stormtrooper2, malya, brigitte26, aya31, MissMalfoyFan, Millon, Caliste, Rose-Eliade, Joshiroo, hathor2, adenoide, Shaharluna, Aurelie Malfoy, lyluna, Cherisch, Vicky, EldaThren, luffynette, Yami Shino, Mini-Yuya, Magouille, xXxnarusasuxXx, Mzell A, Woubidou, yotma, Alie-yaoi, HimeNoAria, Maeva Cerise, Loulou, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, NoxAcajou, dragonne456.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (du dernier chapitre du Tome I) :**

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Joshiroo_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Alors, oui, on ne voit pas Harry rentrer chez lui, tout simplement parce que je suis d'une nullité absolu pour écrire les fins ! ^^ Pour ce qui est de Sirius et Remus... Et oui, va falloir attendre ! Pour tout te dire, c'est même pas encore écrit. Je sais pas trop comment je vais réussir à caser l'évolution de leur relation, mais je vais improviser ! ;) Par rapport aux rapport entre le Quatuor d'Argent, Neville et Hermione, oui, cela va évoluer, en bien, d'ailleurs ! :) Pas tout de suite tout de suite, mais ça viendra (avant le Sirius/Remus) ! Et oui, James a changé, faut dire que devenir du jour au lendemain le père du Sauveur, ça a de quoi faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui ! :P Tu te demandes si Harry et Tristan vont se rapprocher ? Ahah, je peux pas trop te répondre sans spoiler, là, va falloir attendre la suite pour voir ! :) Merci encore pour ta review ! :D

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore... Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer, et oui, c'est un manipulateur ! ^^

 _Vicky_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Si cela peut te rassurer, les Tomes II et III sont terminés et corrigés, et je suis en train d'écrire le Tome IV, donc la publication ne risque pas de s'arrêter avant que j'ai posté les sept Tomes ! ;) EpeeArmoise19541 (ma bêta) et moi, on te remercie pour tes encouragements ! Merci encore pour ta review ! :D

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) J'ai répondu à l'autre sur le Chapitre Deux du Tome I, si jamais ! ;) Merci encore pour ta review, et pour tes encouragements !

 _Loulou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Voilà le premier Chapitre du Tome II, où Harry fête ses douze ans !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Prologue Book II_ , John Williams

 _Dobby The House Elf_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Un :

Harry se demandait vraiment comment il en était arrivé là, et pourquoi Merlin lui en voulait autant. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il était censé fêter ses douze ans dignement avec Sirius et Remus en imaginant des farces plus drôles les unes que les autres et il se retrouvait à manger avec trois personnes qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revoir avant la rentrée.

\- Tu peux me passer le sel, Harry, s'il-te-plaît ? fit une voix.

Harry releva les yeux pour tomber sur deux émeraudes identiques aux siennes.

\- Tenez, dit-il en passant la salière à Lily Potter.

La journée avait si bien commencée, pourtant…

 _Il devait être trois heures du matin quand Harry se réveilla._ Tap. Tap. Tap. _Il secoua la tête, essayant de replonger dans son rêve, et referma les yeux._ Tap. Tap. Tap. _Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda la fenêtre, découvrant Hedwige en train de taper sur le carreau. Il se leva, maudissant silencieusement tous les volatiles et ouvrit la fenêtre. Trois hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, se posant délicatement sur son lit. Il les rejoignit, ses yeux se posant en premier sur sa chouette blanche. Il décacheta la lettre et le paquet accroché à sa patte, lui permettant d'aller se reposer dans sa cage. Il reporta son attention sur les deux autres hiboux : l'un d'eux était noir et possédait des yeux perçants tandis que l'autre était brun et ses plumes ébouriffées sur le haut de la tête lui rappela la coiffure de Potter mâle._ Il faut que je dorme, _songea-t-il en libérant les hiboux de leurs charges. Il regarda les paquets, mais décida de dormir encore un peu avant de les ouvrir._

 _Le lendemain matin, Harry décacheta les trois paquets un à un, commençant par celui apporté par Hedwige, qui venait de Daphnée :_

Salut Harry !

J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien ! Moi je suis en France, mais on rentre deux semaines avant la rentrée, on pourrait se voir ? Sinon, on se retrouve le 1er septembre dans le Poudlard Express ! Enfin bref, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira !

Amitiés, Daphnée

 _En ouvrant le paquet, Harry découvrit un assemblement de Farces et Attrapes française, le faisant sourire. Il prit le deuxième paquet, qui lui venait de Théo :_

Cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, en tout cas c'est mon cas. Par contre, je crois que ça va bouger du côté de Poudlard, cette année… Mon père a assisté à plein de réunion chez les Malfoy, et ils auraient un projet qui aiderait au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, donc, il faudra faire gaffe ! Je vais sûrement aller sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter mes fournitures fin août, on pourrait peut-être se rejoindre là-bas tous les quatre ? Tiens-moi au courant.

Théo

 _Harry ouvrit le cadeau que son meilleur-ami lui avait envoyé et trouva un Nécessaire pour Balais. Il y avait une petite note, dans le paquet :_

Pour que tu puisses remettre une raclée aux Gryffondor, cette année.

 _Harry ricana, sachant que c'était sûrement ce qui allait se passer. Les lions allaient morfler, cette année encore, foi de Potter-Black-Lupin ! Il entreprit d'ouvrir la troisième lettre, qui venait bien évidemment de Blaise :_

Salut mec !

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi et que tu ne passes pas trop de temps le nez dans les bouquins (tu es presque pire que Théo, par moment !) et que M. Black t'aide à inventer plein de farces que l'on pourra tester sur Potter et Weasley ! J'ai trouvé ton cadeau en me baladant à Pré-au-Lard avec ma mère, il y a une semaine : j'espère qu'il te plaira.

En espérant te voir avant la rentrée,

Blaise

 _Harry ouvrit son cadeau pour y découvrir un flacon contenant des larmes de phœnix, qui pouvaient guérir toute forme de blessures et descendit ensuite dans le salon, où le petit déjeuner avait déjà été préparé par Kreattur, leur Elfe de Maison. Remus lui offrit un deuxième livre sur la transformation Animagus -Harry avait commencé au début de l'été- et Sirius un paquet de chez Pirouette & Badin. A la fin du petit-déjeuner, une lettre arriva._

 _\- Ce sont les Potter, indiqua Sirius après l'avoir lu. Ils veulent que l'on aille déjeuner chez eux pour l'anniversaire d'Harry._

 _Harry ouvrit la bouche, indigné, mais ne trouva étrangement rien à dire alors que Sirius et Remus lui lançait des regards de chiens battus._

 _\- Ok, ok, fit-il. Je peux comprendre que Potter Père vous manque, mais il est hors de question que je fasse la paix avec eux ! On va juste déjeuner !_

 _\- Pas de problème, louveteau, répondit Remus. Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûr que l'on puisse redevenir amis avec James, trop de choses nous séparent, maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas un déjeuner qui va nous faire du mal._

 _\- Remus a raison Harry, fit Sirius._ _On ne pardonnera jamais à James et Lily de t'avoir abandonné, et notre amitié ne redeviendra jamais comme elle l'était du temps de Poudlard, mais on peut toujours aller à ce déjeuner pour voir si on pourrait au moins renouer le contact._

 _Harry soupira._

Mais Remus et Sirius avaient eu tort. Oh, le déjeuner s'était bien passé, du moins au début. Maintenant, il régnait un silence inconfortable, qu'Harry n'avait nullement l'intention de briser. Mais quelqu'un le fit à sa place :

\- Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as reçu pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Potter mâle.

\- Un nécessaire à balai, des Farces et Attrapes française, un livre et un paquet de chez Pirouette et Badin, énuméra-t-il, oubliant volontairement le flacon de larmes de phœnix. D'ailleurs, Sirius, Blaise m'a demandé d'inventer des blagues que l'on pourrait tester sur Po-

Harry se souvint soudainement où il se trouvait et croisant le regard marron de Tristan et il lui fallut rassembler toute sa maîtrise de lui pour ne pas rougir.

\- Hum, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Non rien.

\- Donc, tu es Attrapeur, reprit James après quelques secondes. J'étais aussi dans l'équipe, à Poudlard.

\- Je sais, dit Harry. Sirius me l'a dit.

Puis, considérant que la conversation était assez neutre, il se tourna vers l'autre adolescent de la pièce.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas postuler, cette année ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Tristan. Peut-être Poursuiveur ou Attrapeur, je verrais. J'ai entendu dire que Malfoy voulait devenir l'Attrapeur de Serpentard, d'ailleurs.

\- Flint ne le laissera jamais faire, renifla Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que Malfoy a de l'influence à Serpentard qu'il faut qu'il croie que la place est à lui. Je serais lui, je postulerais pour Poursuiveur, ça m'éviterait de me faire humilier.

\- Ry, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre la grosse tête ! maugréa Sirius.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda dangereusement Harry.

Sirius se figea et lança un regard suppliant à Remus, qui se contenta de secouer la tête en reculant sa chaise. Avant que quiconque n'ai pu faire un geste, Harry avait levé sa Baguette et lancé un sort à son parrain, faisant devenir ses cheveux rose fluo et sa peau bleue turquoise.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- Harryyyy ! geignit Sirius. On avait dit pas les cheveux !

\- Ça t'apprendra ! siffla Harry en rangeant sa Baguette. _Combien_ de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, espèce de clébard ?!

Les rires se tarirent, et le moment d'insouciance se dissipa. Les adultes échangèrent des regards gênés alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous pouvez le dire, qu'on dérange, vous savez, souffla-t-il en se levant. Allez viens, Potter, on va les laisser discuter entre adultes.

Tristan haussa les épaules et conduisit Harry dans l'escalier. Il s'arrêta devant la troisième porte à droite et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une chambre de bonne taille. Les murs étaient tous rouges, de même que les draps du lit, qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque (désespérément vide de l'avis d'Harry) sur la droite, un bureau dans le coin et une armoire sur le mur de gauche. Mais cette pièce avait quelque chose de familier, pour Harry.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu dans cette chambre, souffla-t-il, sans faire attention à Potter.

\- C'était notre chambre avant, répondit Tristan sans la moindre gêne.

\- Ah... se contenta de dire Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui, vaguement intéressé. Il y avait une bannière Rouge et Or sur le mur et un poster de Quidditch. _Les Canons de Chudley,_ identifia-t-il. _Quelle équipe pourrie, ma parole._

\- Et sinon, t'as eu quoi pour ton anniversaire ? demanda-t-il.

Tristan ne répondit pas, alors Harry se tourna vers lui pour le voir fixer ses pieds en rougissant. Mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, un ' _Pop_ ' retentit dans la chambre et un Elfe de Maison apparut.

\- Euh, bonjour, balbutia le cadet, stupéfait.

\- Monsieur Tristan Potter, Monsieur, fit l'Elfe. Dobby est honoré de vous rencontrer. Vous aussi, Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur.

Harry grinça des dents en entendant l'Elfe l'appeler Potter, mais ne rectifia pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea le seul Potter de la pièce.

\- Ah, c'est difficile, dit Dobby en se tortillant. Dobby est venu vous prévenir. _Tristan Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard._

\- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

\- Il y a un complot, s'exclama la petite créature. Un complot, qui va provoquer des événements terrifiant ! Tristan Potter doit rester en sécurité !

\- Cela à un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Tristan.

\- Non, répondit Dobby. Il n'y a pas de rapport avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Mais Harry, en voyant le regard de l'Elfe sur Tristan, était persuadé que _justement_ , il y avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Il n'avait pas oublié la lettre de Théo.

\- Vous devez promettre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, Tristan Potter ! s'exclama Dobby.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? demanda le Survivant.

\- Si vous promettez de ne pas aller à Poudlard, Dobby vous donnera vos lettres ! révéla Dobby en sortant un paquet de lettre du torchon qui lui servait de vêtement.

Harry arqua un sourcil. Si l'Elfe était prêt à faire chanter le Gryffondor pour ne pas qu'il se rende à Poudlard, c'est que le danger devait être réel.

\- Dobby, intervint-il en voyant Tristan s'énerver. Donne-moi les lettres, et ne t'inquiète pas, Potter restera en sécurité.

Dobby rayonna à ses mots, lui remit les lettres et disparut comme il était apparu.

\- Quel naïf, cet Elfe, fit distraitement Harry.

Il balança les lettres à l'autre adolescent, qui le fixait bizarrement.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hors de question que je n'aille pas à Poudlard ! s'exclama le roux.

\- M'as-tu entendu promettre quoi que ce soit ? rétorqua Harry avec un sourire en coin. C'est ce qu'on appelle la ruse, Potter, mais c'est le domaine des Serpentard.

Harry entendit Sirius l'appeler et sortit de la chambre après un dernier sourire narquois.

* * *

Ça y est, notre Elfe préféré est entré en scène ! :D

D'ailleurs, le déjeuner chez les Potter, c'était avant tout pour un côté pratique : en effet, Dobby va prévenir Tristan du danger, vu qu'il pense comme tout le monde que c'est le véritable Survivant. Et pour qu'Harry soit au courant de l'avertissement, il fallait qu'il soit présent. En plus, je trouve ça logique que James (le Maraudeur, pas le connard imbu de lui-même qu'il est devenu) manque à Sirius et Remus ! ;)

Pour ce qui est de la raison de l'invitation des Potter, vous comprendrez mieux plus tard, mais ce n'est pas juste de la gentillesse, vous vous en doutez ! xD

Ah, et si Harry peut utiliser la Magie sans se faire repérer par le Ministère, c'est pour deux raisons : déjà parce que Godric's Hollow est un quartier Sorcier, donc ils ne peuvent pas dire qui lance le sort dans toute la marre de Sorcier présente (pas comme à Privet Drive dans les livres, où Harry est le seul Sorcier à des kilomètres), mais aussi parce que, pour le bien de l'entraînement de Tristan, le Ministère a fait en sorte qu'il puisse utiliser la Magie chez lui sans recevoir de convocation ou autre avertissements. Ce n'est pas utile à savoir pour l'histoire, mais je préfère expliquer, au cas où quelques personnes se poseraient la question ! ;)

Voilà pour le Chapitre Un, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 12/09) pour la suite ! :)

 ** _SauleMarron19427_** , pour vous servir !


	2. Chez Fleury & Bott's

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 (aller lire son OS ' _L'Adonis et l'Arrogant_ ', un remake de Raiponce en mode Drarry ! :D)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : EpeeArmoise19541, nicky XYZ, Serpent d'argent, aya31, AngeLunaBlack, Cristal de glace, stormtrooper 2, FabyGan, Allia68, Capitain Wonderful, Toreko, Woubidou, Rose-Eliade, tsumy-malnewca, Clem2605, BlackJo, luffynette, adenoide, malya, flamephenix, emilien03, Eri Ka, Joshiroo, brigitte26, shenendoahcalyssa, TomiMact, bat7368, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est des Potter... Ahah, tu as raison, et tu découvriras quoi dans quelques chapitres ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Et ouais, notre Quatuor d'Argent est génial ! :D Pour ce qui est de Dobby... Il est quand même un peu naïf, donc c'était facile pour Harry de lui faire croire que Tristan ne retournerait pas à Poudlard ! ^^

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ahah, t'es super curieuse en fait ! :P Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle les Potter ont invité Harry, ce ne sera pas dévoilé tout de suite, va falloir patienter un peu ! ^^ En tout cas, voilà la suite !

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est du fait que les enfants Sorciers peuvent faire de la Magie avant onze ans... Ils peuvent, mais ils ont pas réellement le droit ! x) Mais ils ont encore moins le droit dès le moment où ils vont à Poudlard, et qu'ils rentrent pour les vacances ! ^^

 _Eri Ka_ : Merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil ! :D Pour ce qui est de Snape (Rogue dans les HPBL), il restera un personnage secondaire (un des personnages secondaires principales), tout en soutenant Harry quand il le faut ! :)

 _Joshiroo_ : Merci encore pour ta review ! :DD Tu es doué pour les reviews énormes, d'ailleurs ! ^^ C'est vrai que c'est étrange que Sirius et Remus semble passer outre ce qu'on fait James et Lily... Mais justement, ils n'oublient pas ! S'ils ont accepté, c'est déjà parce que comme je l'ai mis en note de fin James, (le Maraudeur), leur manque, ce qui est normal, mais ils y vont aussi pour savoir ce qu'ils manigances ! Mais j'avoue, c'était surtout pour des raisons pratiques, il fallait qu'Harry soit présent quand Dobby vient voir Tristan, pour le mettre sur la piste de la Chambres de Secrets ! xD Et, tu n'est pas le seul à penser, mais non, Dumbledore n'a rien à voir là-dedans, pour une fois ! ^^ Pour ce qui est du comportement de Tristan, tu comprendras son comportement dans quelques chapitres, mais là non plus, ce n'est pas innocent, loin de là ! ;) Pour ce qui est de ta question : Sirius et Remus le faisait simplement garder par quelqu'un les jours de pleine lune ! ;) Ils se sont rapidement fait de bons amis, qu'ils savaient assez ouvert pour ne pas hurler en apprenant la condition de Remus, et donc il leur confiait Harry une fois par mois ! Mais t'imagines bien que Sirius retournait chercher son filleul le plus vite possible ! :P Merci encore pour ta review ! :D

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

Me revoilà avec les descriptions physiques des personnages apparaissant dans ce Chapitre !

 _Astoria Greengass (11 ans)_ : Fille de taille moyenne, possédant des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux bleus.

 _Gilderoy Lockhart (âge inconnu)_ : Homme de grande taille, possédant des cheveux blonds bouclés, des yeux bleus et un sourire édenté !

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Deux, où Harry et ses amis vont faire leurs courses de rentrée !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Gilderoy Lockart_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

Quand Harry, Sirius et Remus rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd après le déjeuner chez les Potter, ils s'affalèrent dans le salon, épuisés par tant d'hypocrisie.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'aller déjeuner chez les Potter, souffla Remus.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que je l'avais dit, mais je l'avais dit, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux adultes eurent des sourires, amusés.

\- Je crois que le James que l'on a connu à Poudlard est définitivement mort... soupira Sirius, atterré. Et qu'ils sont plutôt intéressés par notre situation. Tu as vu la façon dont Lily essayait de faire tourner la conversation autour de l'économie et de la politique ?

Remus acquiesça, lui aussi triste du comportement de leurs anciens amis. Ils ne ressemblaient vraiment plus aux adolescents ni aux jeunes adultes qu'il avait connu... Remus soupira alors que son ami secouait la tête, voulant oublier tout cela. Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers leur pupille, apparemment curieux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tristan ? demanda-t-il. Il faisait une tête bizarre en nous disant au revoir.

\- Je ne l'ai pas agressé, si c'est que tu veux savoir, répondit Harry. Mais il y a eu un truc, en effet.

\- Un truc ? répéta Remus, souhaitant en savoir plus.

\- Un Elfe de Maison est apparus dans la chambre de Potter pour lui dire qu'il ne devait pas retourner à Poudlard, que c'était trop dangereux parce qu'il y avait un complot, qui je cite : allait provoquer des événements terrifiants, expliqua Harry. Il a même intercepté ses lettres pour lui faire du chantage.

\- Comment s'appelait cet Elfe ? demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dobby, répondit Harry.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, marmonna Sirius en plissant les yeux, signe chez lui d'intense réflexion. Il a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Quand Potter lui a demandé si ça avait un rapport avec Voldemort, Dobby a dit non, mais ça se voyait sur son visage qu'il mentait, comme s'il voulait mettre Potter sur une piste, reprit Harry. Enfin, vu l'intelligence de Potter, il n'est pas près de deviner.

\- Sois sérieux, Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues, le réprimanda doucement Lunard.

\- Désolé, Rem', s'excusa Harry avec un sourire contrit. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Dans sa lettre, Théo m'a dit que son père allait souvent en réunion au Manoir Malfoy cet été. Apparemment, cela aurait un rapport avec quelque chose qui va se passer à Poudlard pour faire revivre Voldemort.

\- Nott Senior est un ancien Mangemort ? devina Remus.

\- Il a dit à son procès qu'il était sous Imperium, comme Lucius, acquiesça Sirius. Ils ont dû faire passer de nombreux pots de vins pour ne pas être condamnés.

Harry et Remus acquiescèrent, plongés dans leurs pensées.

\- En tout cas, l'année à Poudlard va être joyeuse ! ironisa Harry.

Cela détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère, mais ses Tuteurs restaient soucieux.

\- Essaye de ne pas avoir d'ennui, cette année, demanda Sirius.

Harry allait répliquer pour dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Voldemort voulait le tuer mais en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son parrain, il ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Trois semaines plus tard, Harry se préparait pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, où il devait rejoindre Blaise, Théo et Daphnée. Ils avaient rendez-vous à quatorze heures chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier de la rue commerçante.

Harry arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance, se plaçant à une table en terrasse pour attendre ses amis. Blaise arriva le premier avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, rapidement suivi de Théo. Quand Daphnée arriva, les garçons repérèrent rapidement qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une fillette qui devait avoir onze ans l'accompagnait. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que la meilleure-amie d'Harry mais ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs et non blonds comme ceux de Daphnée.

\- Salut les gars ! fit la Serpentard en arrivant vers eux. Je vous présente Astoria, ma petite sœur. Elle va entrer à Poudlard cette année. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle fasse ses courses de fournitures avec nous ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Daph' ! s'exclama Blaise. Ravi de te rencontrer, Astoria !

La plus jeune lui sourit, faisant ensuite de même avec Harry et Théo.

\- Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? questionna Harry.

\- Les ingrédients de Potions, décida Théo. C'est le moins encombrant et en plus il faut que je refasse ma réserve d'yeux de cafards, j'en ai presque plus !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel mais suivi le groupe jusqu'à chez l'apothicaire. Ils refirent leurs réserves d'ingrédients tout en donnant des conseils à Astoria pour les cours avec Rogue -il ne faudrait pas qu'elle fasse honte aux Serpentard !

Les garçons filèrent au Magasin de Quidditch tandis que Daphnée accompagnait sa sœur chez Ollivander pour acheter sa Baguette. À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, les filles revinrent, la cadette Greengass ayant rapidement trouvé.

\- Alors ? questionna Harry en sortant du Magasin de sport.

\- 25,75 centimètres en bois de chêne avec un crin de Licorne, répondit Astoria. Ollivander a dit qu'elle était parfaite pour les Enchantements et la Métamorphose. J'ai hâte d'y être !

\- Tu déchanteras vite en voyant les devoirs que donne McGo en Métamorphose, intervint Blaise.

\- J'aime apprendre, confia Astoria, quoiqu'un peu moins excitée qu'avant.

\- Ah, une Serdaigle ! s'exclama Théo. On va bien s'entendre, toi et moi !

La fillette haussa les épaules et proposa qu'ils se rendent chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter leurs livres.

Le groupe s'y dirigea, se rendant progressivement compte qu'une masse de Sorcier se dirigeait également vers la librairie, et pas pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils parvinrent à entrer, quoique difficilement, pour voir une table de dédicace au fond de la pièce, derrière laquelle se trouvait un homme blond qui souriait à tout va, une pile de livre devant lui. Harry repéra plusieurs roux dans la foule, signe que les Weasley étaient au rendez-vous.

\- Moi le Magicien, de Gilderoy Lockhart, décrypta Blaise. Ce n'est pas lui qui a écrit pratiquement tous nos livres ?

\- Vous aussi ? s'étonna la future Première Année.

Un homme passa à côté d'eux en les bousculant, disant qu'il était photographe pour _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Dans son ascension en direction de l'auteur, il bouscula une dame, faisait sourire encore plus Lockhart.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne serais-ce pas Tristan Potter ?

La foule se retourna pour fixer Tristan, qui acquiesça en souriant. Lockhart s'avança, le saisit par les épaules et l'emmena près de lui derrière la table de dédicace.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, fit-il d'une voix forte en demandant le silence d'un geste de la main. Quand Tristan Potter est entré chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter mon autobiographie, Moi le Magicien…

Une salve d'applaudissements explosa, surtout du côté féminin de la clientèle, remarqua Harry.

\- … il ne se doutait pas qu'il repartirait avec la collection complète de mes livres, que je lui offre !

Une seconde salve d'applaudissements s'éleva, faisant encore plus sourire l'auteur.

\- Cependant, reprit le blond. J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer. Il se trouve qu'à partir de septembre, les élèves de Poudlard auront le héros en personne avec eux. En effet, je sous fier de vous annoncer que je suis le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard !

La foule applaudit encore plus, apparemment ravie alors qu'Harry grimaçait.

\- On va avoir cet imbécile avec nous à Poudlard ? répéta Blaise, atterré.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris aussi, confirma Daphnée.

\- Encore un prof pourri pour la DCFM, renifla Théo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait le prof de l'année dernière ? questionna Astoria, curieuse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, on parlera de ça dans le Poudlard Express, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes... conseilla-t-il.

\- Aucun problème, fit Astoria. Bon, maintenant que l'on a nos livres, et si on s'en allait ?

Tout le monde abonda en son sens et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils arrivèrent à la porte au moment où Malfoy descendait les escaliers et où Potter et les Weasley allaient sortir.

\- Saint-Potter, cracha Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas faire un pas sans te retrouver à la Une des journaux !

Harry vit une petite rousse ouvrir la bouche, comme pour rétorquer, mais elle la referma sans rien dire. L'aîné Potter trouva cela sage de sa part : s'attaquer à Malfoy ne se faisait pas sans conséquences.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... fit une voix traînante. Arthur Weasley.

Harry releva la tête pour voir Malfoy Senior lui jeter un regard avant de se re-concentrer sur le père Weasley.

\- Lucius, salua froidement celui-ci.

\- On a du travail au Ministère, d'après ce que j'ai entendu ? questionna Malfoy avec un sourire en coin. Avec ce nouvel acte de protections des Moldus, si je ne m'abuse. On vous paie vos heures supplémentaires, j'espère ?

Malfoy Senior plongea sa main dans le chaudron de la petite rousse pour en sortir un livre de Métamorphose de Premier Année rapiécé.

\- À ce que je vois, il semblerait que non, constata Malfoy avec une moue dégoûtée. À quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paie même pas bien pour ça ?

\- Nous n'avons pas la même vision de l'honneur d'un sorcier Malfoy, répondit Arthur Weasley d'une voix doucereuse.

\- En effet, approuva Lucius en jetant un coup d'œil au couple qui devait être les parents d'Hermione. Fréquenter des Moldus… Moi qui pensais que votre famille ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, M. Weasley se jetait sur le Lord Malfoy et l'acculait contre une bibliothèque. Ils se bâtirent quelques secondes avant qu'une voix forte ne les sépare.

\- Messieurs, un peu de tenue, voyons ! s'exclama Hagrid en saisissant Arthur Weasley et en s'éloignant.

Lucius Malfoy remit correctement ses vêtements et se tourna vers la dernière de la famille.

\- Tiens, dit-il en remettant le livre dans le chaudron dans un tintement métallique. Prend ton livre, petite, il semblerait que ton père ne puisse pas t'offrir plus.

Malfoy Senior prit son fils par l'épaule et sortit, bien que Draco eu le temps d'adresser un sourire narquois à Potter et aux Weasley.

\- Le spectacle t'a plu, j'imagine ? cracha Ron en direction d'Harry.

Harry vit la rousse froncer les sourcils alors que Potter le fusillait du regard.

\- Ne t'en prend pas à moi, Weasley, répondit froidement Harry. Au cas où tu aurais des problèmes d'audition, je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai rien dit ni à toi, ni à ta famille, alors fais-en autant.

\- En même temps, avec la famille que t'as, on aurait pas grand-chose à dire, fit remarquer Potter, sarcastique.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, il se prenait le poing d'Harry dans la mâchoire, le projetant au sol.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Potter, dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu n'as aucun droit de juger Sirius et Remus. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller avant de vraiment m'énerver.

En sortant, il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ses amis se défouler sur Potter et Weasley. Il avait autre chose en tête, et principalement le geste du Lord Malfoy. Pourquoi avait-il remis deux livres dans le chaudron de la Weasley alors qu'il n'en avait pris qu'un ? Harry était sûr qu'un Malfoy ne ferait jamais aucun cadeau à une Weasley. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

* * *

Voilà, encore une confrontation entre Harry et Potter ! Ça vous manquait, hein ? xD

Pour ce qui est du personnage d'Astoria, je sais qu'elle à normalement deux ans de moins que Daphnée, mais j'avais envie de la faire entrer dans l'histoire maintenant ! ^^

J'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 19/09) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	3. Seconde rentrée

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : EpeeArmoise19541, aya31, Woubidou, Rose-Eliade, malya, tsumy-malnewca, Black Jo, stormtrooper2, nicky XYZ, adenoide, Serpent d'argent, Slythendor, NinLun12, Oxytomire, elodidine, crystal of shadow, Mini-Yuya, Eme7001, Le Poussin Fou, Walala35, luffynette, Gabe92, Alie-yaoi, Joshiroo, cyntia3062, clamaraa, HimeNoAria, Aurelie Malfoy, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est du Quatuor, il va s'étendre, en effet, mais pas seulement avec Astoria ! ;)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Non, dans l'oeuvre de JKR, j'adore James et Lily et j'admire le sacrifice qu'ils ont fait peur leur fils... Mais là, j'avais pas envie qu'ils soient gentils, c'est tout ! ^^ Pour ce qui est de Ginny, tu n'as pas tord, elle a pas réagit parce que Tristan a été un connard pendant qu'il était au Terrier ! :P Ahah, pour ce qui est de Lockhart, il va surtout baver devant le Survivant... Merci encore pour ta review ! :)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Tu n'es pas le seul a aimer voir Tristan en mode imbécile... J'aime le personnage, après tout c'et moi qui l'ai crée, mais j'aime bien quand il galère ! *sourire sadique*

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

Bon, je ne décris qu'un personnage, cette semaine, mais c'est déjà ça ! :P

 _Ginevra Weasley (11 ans)_ : Fille de taille moyenne, possédant de longs cheveux roux et des yeux noisettes.

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Trois, la deuxième rentrée d'Harry à Poudlard !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _The Flying Car_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Trois :

Une semaine plus tard, Harry déboulait à toute vitesse sur le quai 9 ¾, Sirius les ayant encore mit en retard. Il avait eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Potter et Weasley avant de traverser la barrière séparant le quai du Monde Moldu. Il soupira avant de monter dans le train, se mettant à la recherche de ses amis. Il les trouva dans l'un des derniers wagons et s'installa vers eux après avoir placé son bagage dans le filet.

\- Bah alors, Harry, fit Blaise. On pensait que t'allais arriver en retard !

\- C'est de la faute de Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il. Il a défait ma valise pour me faire une blague, mais j'ai mis pratiquement une heure à tout retrouver dans le Manoir !

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer, tous les trois ! s'exclama-t-il, faussement furieux.

\- Oh, Harry, on ne se moque pas, répondit Daphnée entre deux hoquets de rire. Personnellement, j'essayais juste de t'imaginer courir dans ton Manoir pour récupérer tes affaires.

\- En plus, je suis sûr que M. Black les a cachés dans des endroits improbables ! rajouta Blaise.

Et les rire repartirent de plus belle. Harry se releva et sortit un livre de sa valise en attendant que ses amis arrêtent de rire. Il en était à la fin du premier chapitre quand Blaise lui prit le livre des mains.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

\- Comment devenir Animagus ?, par Sirius Black, lut Blaise. Tu veux devenir Animagus ?

\- Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre que Sirius peut se transformer en chien, je veux apprendre, mais Sirius et Remus étaient contre, jusqu'au Noël dernier, où ils m'ont offert le carnet que Sirius tenait à l'époque où il a commencé son entraînement.

\- Je me demande en quel animal tu te transformeras, fit Théo.

\- Je vous dirais quand je le saurais, répondit Harry avant de remarquer quelque chose d'anormal. Au fait, Daph', où est ta sœur ?

\- Je lui ai dit de d'abord faire connaissance avec quelques Premières Années avant de nous rejoindre, indiqua la seule fille.

Harry acquiesça, et les quatre amis continuèrent à discuter. Environ deux heures après le départ du train, on toqua à la porte du compartiment. Harry alla ouvrir, pour se retrouver devant Astoria et la petite rousse qu'il avait vue chez Fleury & Bott.

\- Salut Harry, fit la cadette Greengass. Ça ne vous dérange pas si Ginny vient avec moi ?

Harry se retourna pour consulter ses amis du regard avant de s'écarter et d'inviter les deux Premières Années à s'installer.

\- Alors, ce premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express ? s'enquit Daphnée auprès de sa cadette.

\- Et bien, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, je suis allée chercher d'autre Première Année et j'ai vu Ginny dans un compartiment. Je suis entrée et on a commencé à parler.

\- Tu es une Weasley, c'est ça ? demanda Harry.

Ginny se tendit et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Cela pose un problème ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Harry. C'est juste que ton frère ne serait pas très heureux de te voir avec nous, il ne nous aime pas trop, pour tout dire.

\- Je sais, il n'a fait que pester contre vous pendant les vacances, dit-elle. Et c'était encore pire quand Tristan est venu à la maison. Mais les jumeaux m'ont dit que vous étiez sympa et que je ne devais pas écouter Ron.

\- Tes frères remontent dans mon estime ! s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire. On ne s'est même pas présentés : je suis Blaise Zabini, lui c'est Théodore Nott, la seule fille est Daphnée Greengass, la sœur d'Astoria et lui c'est Harry Potter-Black-Lupin.

Ginny acquiesça, semblant déjà le savoir. Astoria devait lui avoir dit.

\- Au fait, Harry, intervint cette dernière. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que tu devais me raconter l'histoire du prof de DCFM de l'année dernière.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, songeant que les Greengass étaient toutes les mêmes, aussi curieuse l'une que l'autre.

\- L'année dernière, Poudlard a abrité la Pierre Philosophale, et on s'est rapidement rendu compte que Quirell, le prof de DCFM voulait la voler, alors à la fin de l'année, alors que Dumbledore était à Londres, on s'est débrouillé pour l'atteindre.

Daphnée raconta qu'elle avait endormi Touffu, le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid et comment elle avait reconnu le Filet du Diable, la plante qui les attendait sous la trappe. Harry enchaîna sur la façon dont il avait récupéré la clé grâce à son balai, puis Blaise s'extasia sur la partie d'échec grandeur nature qu'il avait gagnée. Théo expliqua ensuite l'épreuve de Rogue avec l'énigme et les Potions et Harry finit avec sa confrontation contre Quirell et Voldemort.

\- Tu veux dire que Quirell était possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui ? s'horrifia Astoria.

\- Voldemort s'en servait pour pouvoir avoir un semblant de vie, acquiesça Harry. Mais en détruisant le corps de Quirell, l'esprit de Voldemort a été libéré on va dire, et il s'est enfui.

A l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Astoria eu une grimace alors qu'un grand frisson traversait la cadette des Weasley.

\- Il va falloir vous y habituer, ricana Blaise. Harry doit être le seul élève à dire ce nom comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ce n'est qu'un nom, soupira Harry.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare de Pré-au-Lard où ils se séparèrent. Les deux Première Année se dirigèrent vers les barques tandis que les quatre Deuxième Année allaient pour la première fois vers les diligences.

En s'approchant, Harry remarqua des espèces de chevaux ailés squelettiques accrochés aux diligences.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il tout haut.

\- Quoi, Harry ? demanda Blaise.

\- Les chevaux, qui tirent les diligences, dit-il, ne les quittant pas des yeux.

\- Rien ne tire les diligences, Harry, fit remarquer Théo.

\- Mais si ! s'exclama Daphnée. Hagrid nous en a parlé l'année dernière ! Les Sombrals ! Seul les gens ayant vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir.

Harry acquiesça distraitement, les yeux toujours fixés sur ces étranges créatures, mais Blaise le poussa à monter dans la diligence, s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, assura Harry en se secouant. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais les voir.

\- Cela doit avoir un rapport avec la mort de Quirell, supposa Théo.

\- Sûrement, approuva Harry.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence, les trois Serpentard regardant Harry avec inquiétude, qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils sortirent des diligences et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, s'installant à la table des Serpentard. Harry laissa deux places libres vers eux et regarda les gens arriver.

\- Pourquoi tu as gardé deux places, Harry ? demanda Daphnée, confuse.

\- Pour ta sœur et Ginny, répondit Harry en se tournant vers elle.

\- Une Weasley à Serpentard ? s'étonna Théo. Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour.

\- On parie ? proposa Harry en souriant.

\- Deux Gallions qu'elle sera à Gryffondor, acquiesça Théo.

\- Tenu ! répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

\- Au fait, où est Rogue ? demanda Daphnée en fixant la table des professeurs, où le Professeur de Potion brillait par son absence.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules, ignorant.

\- Voilà les Premières Années ! s'exclama Blaise.

McGonagall avançait en direction de l'estrade, le tabouret et le Choixpeau dans les mains. Elle posa le tabouret sur lequel elle installa le Choixpeau. Le silence s'installa. Puis le Choixpeau se déchira, et il chanta :

 _Il y'a plus d'milles ans,_

 _Alors que j'étais jeune et fringant,_

 _Vivaient quatre sorciers étonnants._

 _Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard étaient leurs noms,_

 _Et chacun à créer sa Maison :_

 _Pour la fière Rowena,_

 _L'intelligence était le plus important._

 _Tandis que pour la douce Helga,_

 _Ses élèves étaient ceux chez qui la loyauté primant._

 _L'impétueux Godric,_

 _Lui n'accueillait que les plus hardis._

 _Et quant au rusé Salazar,_

 _Il affectionnait les plus roublards._

 _Si vous voulez connaître votre Maison,_

 _Posez-moi sur votre tête et j'vous donnerai mes raisons._

Tout le monde applaudit.

\- Ce n'est pas la même que l'année dernière, fit remarquer Blaise.

\- Elle change tous les ans, indiqua Adrian, qui était près d'eux.

\- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et vous serez réparti dans les différentes Maisons.

\- Donc, après chaque Répartition, le Choixpeau invente une autre chanson pour l'année d'après ? résuma Harry.

\- Crivey, Colin !

\- GRYFFONFOR !

\- Exact, intervint Sarah, installée en face de son homologue.

\- Et comment on sait qu'il n'a pas chanté la même chanson il y a plus de 100 ans ? s'enquit Daphnée.

\- Cela fait partie de la Magie de Poudlard, s'exclama Adrian avec emphase.

Le petit groupe éclata de rire.

\- Greengass, Astoria !

\- Attendez, c'est ma sœur ! s'exclama Daphnée.

Astoria se détacha des Premières Années et se dirigea sereinement vers le Choixpeau. A peine le mit-elle sur sa tête qu'il s'écria :

\- SERPENTARD !

La table des Serpentard explosa en applaudissement.

\- Bravo, sœurette ! s'exclama Daphnée quand sa cadette s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Merci, Daphnée ! répondit cette dernière avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Je serais toi, je ne serais pas aussi heureuse, fit remarquer Harry. Maintenant tu vas avoir Daphnée sur le dos pendant six ans !

\- Harry ! s'exclama l'aînée Greengass, outrée, en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

\- Harper, Owen !

\- SERPENTARD !

Les Verts-et-Argents applaudirent à nouveau.

\- Je pense que je pourrais le supporter, fit Astoria avec malice.

\- Je te souhaite bon courage, s'amusa Harry.

\- Lovegood, Luna !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Lovegood, je connais ce nom... réfléchit tout haut Blaise.

\- C'est le directeur du Chicaneur, lui dit Théo.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama Harry. J'adore cette revue ! C'est hilarant, ce qu'ils mettent dedans !

\- Midgen, Héloïse !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Eux, ils pensent que c'est vrai, fit remarquer Astoria.

\- C'est ça le plus drôle ! reconnu Harry.

\- Weasley, Ginevra !

\- A moi mes Gallions, Harry ! prophétisa Théo.

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Tu disais ? railla Harry.

Ginny enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle lança un coup d'œil anxieux à la table des Gryffondor où Percy avait la bouche grande ouverte, choqué, mais les jumeaux l'applaudirent, de même que les Serpentard. Cependant, Ron ne fit aucune remarque, ce qui surprit quelque peu Harry, avant de se rendre compte que le cadet Weasley n'était pas présent, de même que Potter.

Ginny sourit en se dirigeant vers eux, s'installant à la dernière place libre, qui se trouvait à côté d'Harry.

\- Oublie pas mes Gallions, Théo ! s'exclama Harry en se frottant les mains.

Celui-ci grogna en réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez parié ? demanda Ginny.

\- Ta Répartition, répondit Daphnée. Harry avait dit Serpentard, et Théo Gryffondor. Et Harry à gagner. Ce qui m'étonne un peu, d'ailleurs. Tu dois être la première Weasley à Serpentard depuis la création de Poudlard.

\- Le Choixpeau hésitait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, avoua la benjamine du groupe. Mais, je voulais me démarquer de mes frères, alors j'ai choisi Serpentard.

\- C'était pareil pour moi, lui dit Harry.

Ginny eut un sourire, mais il retomba en songeant à la réaction de ses parents et de Ron.

La soirée continua, bien que McGonagall puis Dumbledore sortirent quelque temps de la Grande Salle. Adrian et Sarah menèrent les Premières Années dans leur Salle Commune. En s'endormant, après avoir discuté avec Astoria, Ginny se dit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Et puis, Tom était d'accord avec elle, donc tout allait bien.

* * *

Et oui, une Weasley à Serpentard ! Ahah, je peux vous dire que j'ai pas du tout hésiter, quand il a fallu choisir la Maison de Ginny ! :D

Encore une fois, la chanson du Choixpeau, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite ! Alors, on ne me la pique pas sans demander ! xD

Pour ceux qui se demanderait pourquoi Luna n'était pas dans le Poudlard Express avec Ginny, elle avait raté le train parce qu'elle aidait son père avec le Chicaneur, donc il l'a emmené en transplanant ! ;)

Voilà, j'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 26/09) pour la suite ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

Oh, et joyeux 36ème Anniversaire, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley ! ;)


	4. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 (PauPau, il restait des points à mettre ! :O)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : tsumy-malnewca, Oxytomire, Serpent d'argent, aya31, Black Jo, Lereniel, Lilireyna, stormtrooper2, malya, Rose-Eliade, Capitaine Wonderful, NinLun12, Eme7001, Woubidou, AngeLunaBlack, adenoide, lyluna, crystal of shadow, Magouille, clem2605, Aurelie Malfoy, Le Poussin Fou, luffynette, Joshiroo, durzo-blitz, nicky XYZ, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, Ginny à Serpentard... Et en effet, elle est déjà en contact avec Tom ! ;) Pour ce qui est de savoir si Harry et Ginny vont sortir ensemble... Tu verras ! ;)

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ouaip, Ginny à rejoint les Verts-et-Argents ! Pour ce qui est Ron... Il connaît le caractère de sa sœur (je ne sais pas si tu te souviens que dans le sixième livre, elle attaque Malfoy devant Slughorn), mais il ne va pas se gêner pour râler... M'enfin, c'est Ron, quoi ! ^^

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de Luna, t'inquiètes, elle s'intégrera rapidement ! ;) Merci aussi pour tes compliments par rapport à la chanson du Choixpeau, je galère toujours un peu à en écrire une sans qu'elle ressemble trop aux précédentes ! ^^

 _AngeLunaBlack_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est de Ginny, non, Tom ne l'a pas influencé. Elle est à Serpentard parce qu'elle voulait se démarquer de ses frères et faire son propre chemin, et si elle n'a pas insisté pour aller à Gryffondor, c'est aussi parce qu'elle à été très déçu par Tristan, qu'elle a rencontré pendant l'été. Elle voulait se détacher de son rêve de petite-fille, et quoi de mieux que la Maison de Salazar pour ça ? ^^ Pour ce qui est de Luna, elle n'apparaîtra pas énormément dans ce Tome, mais elle sera très présente (pratiquement dans tous les Chapitres) à partir du Tome III ! Alors si tu es fan de Luna, cela devrait te plaire ! ;)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Sache que ma Ginny est très différent de celle des films ! Elle sera plus présente, et la Maison des Verts-et-Argent lui conviendra parfaitement ! Pour ce qui est de son obsession pour Tristan... Oui, c'est vrai que comme dans le livre, elle a grandie bercée par l'histoire du Survivant, mais le fait est que Tristan l'a beaucoup déçu quand elle l'a rencontré pendant l'été (la preuve, elle ne la pas défendu contre Draco chez Fleury et Bott's) et qu'elle a voulu se détacher de l'image de héros qu'elle avait toujours eu... D'où la Répartition à Serpentard ! ;) Et puis, en tant que septième fille d'une fratrie de six fils, elle avait envie de se démarquer de ses frères !

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Quatre, où les Serpentard retrouvent le chemin des cours !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Quatre :

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva à cinq heures pour son entraînement. Il s'habilla de vêtements de sport Moldus et se dirigea vers le parc. Cette année, cependant, il commençait son entraînement par 30 minutes de méditation. En effet, c'était la première étape de la transformation Animagus. Se plonger en méditation pour canaliser sa Magie, pour que l'esprit de l'animal puisse se révéler au Sorcier. Dans le carnet de Sirius, il était écrit qu'il avait mis un peu plus d'un an à découvrir Patmol, et il était en Troisième Année. Harry ne se faisait donc pas de faux espoirs, il y avait peu de chance qu'il découvre son Animagus avant la fin de l'année.

En passant dans le Hall pour se rendre dans les cachots une heure et demie plus tard, l'adolescent ne fit pas attention aux sabliers de points. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu que les Gryffondor avait déjà perdu cent points alors que l'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencée.

\- Alors, cet entraînement ? s'enquit Daphnée quand il redescendit de son dortoir après sa douche.

\- Cette année, je dois méditer en plus du reste, pour mon entraînement Animagus, fit Harry. Mais sinon, il s'est bien passé.

Le quatuor continua de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la Grande Salle. Rogue leur fit la distribution habituelle des emplois du temps.

\- On commence par DCFM puis on a Potions, soupira Harry. Et Duel pour vous cette après-midi. Et on a toutes nos classes avec les Gryffondor.

Harry leva les yeux au moment où le courrier arrivait. Il récupéra _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , paya le hibou mais n'eut pas le temps de la lire qu'une voix venant de la table des Gryffondor s'éleva.

\- Hey, regardez ! Weasley a reçu une Beuglante ! s'exclama Seamus Finnigan.

Le cadet Weasley avait blêmi, et ouvrait la Beuglante les mains tremblantes.

\- RONALD WEASLEY ! rugit la voix de Molly Weasley. COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ VOLER CETTE VOITURE ?! TRISTAN ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU AVOIR UN ACCIDENT ! TON PÈRE ET MOI SOMMES VÉRITABLEMENT INDIGNÉS ! TON PÈRE FAIT L'OBJET D'UNE ENQUÊTE AU MINISTÈRE, ET C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ! SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS UN SEUL PAS DE TRAVERS, TU REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE À LA MAISON !

Puis la Beuglante se tourna vers la table des Serpentard, et Harry aperçut Ginny se tendre. Cependant, lorsque la voix s'éleva, ce n'était plus la voix de Mrs Weasley, mais celle de son mari.

\- Quand à toi Ginny chérie, bravo pour ta répartition à Serpentard, ta mère et moi sommes très fier de toi, et toute Serpentard que tu sois, tu seras toujours une Weasley.

La Beuglante s'enflamma d'elle-même. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Weasley, qui rougissait a vu d'œil, de même que Potter. Puis il explosa :

\- Comment ça, Ginny est à Serpentard ?! s'indigna-t-il en fusillant la table des Verts-et-Argents du regard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, même pas étonné que ce soit la seule chose qu'il ait retenu de la Beuglante de sa mère.

Sa cadette le fusilla du regard, ce qui suffit à ce qu'il ferme son clapet et retourne à son petit-déjeuner, un regard noir braqué sur son assiette.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de voiture ? s'enquit Théo.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont raté le train et ils sont venus en voiture volante, expliqua Adrian, installé une fois de plus près d'eux.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils l'ont eu ? interrogea Harry.

\- Elle est à mon père, répondit Ginny en rougissant légèrement. Il adore la technologie Moldue, alors il modifie quelques petites choses avec des sorts. Cette voiture peut voler, mais elle a un réacteur d'invisibilité pour que l'on ne soit pas vu. J'imagine que Ron a oublié de l'enclencher.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, se désolant visiblement de la stupidité de son frère.

\- Et quelle est leur punition ? s'enquit Blaise avec un sourire un brin sadique.

\- Deux semaines de retenue chacun, cent points en moins pour Gryffondor et des lettres aux parents, fit Sarah, assise près de son homologue et petit-ami. C'est pour ça que Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore n'ont pas été là pendant tout le banquet hier, ils leur ont remonté les bretelles comme jamais !

\- Comment vous faites pour être au courant de tout ? demanda Daphnée au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Les portraits sont de vraies mines de renseignement, fit Adrian avec un petit sourire. Et puis, on est amis avec les Préfets-en-Chef, donc ils nous tiennent au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château.

Les quatre autres eurent des sourires entendus. C'était typiquement Serpentard de vouloir être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait pour pouvoir en tirer profit.

Le petit-déjeuner toucha finalement à sa fin et les Deuxièmes Années se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de DCFM.

En entrant dans la salle, Harry remarqua que la décoration avait changée par rapport à l'année dernière. Là où Quirell avait laissé les murs vierges, Lockhart avait accroché plusieurs portraits de lui-même dans différentes situations. Tous les portraits de Lockhart souriaient d'un air charmeur, en particulier aux filles de la pièce, dont la plupart gloussèrent stupidement, faisant rouler des yeux à l'aîné Potter et ses amis.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclama leur Professeur avec le même sourire que sur les portraits avant de leur montrer un des cadres. C'est… moi !

Harry vit Hermione retenir un gloussement, le faisant s'interroger sur sa santé mentale.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart : Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe. Membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du Sourire le plus Charmeur décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Mais passons, je n'ai pas vaincu le Spectre de la Mort en lui souriant.

Il fit une pause, les observant tour à tour.

\- Bien, reprit-il en se frappant dans les mains. Je vois que vous avez tous vos livres. Je vais vous faire passer un petit questionnaire pour vérifier que vous les avez bien lus.

Il retourna à son bureau pour prendre un paquet de feuilles qu'il leur distribua. En prenant connaissance des questions, Harry haussa un sourcil incrédule avant d'échanger un regard avec Blaise et de se tourner vers Théo et Daphnée, qui portaient eux aussi un regard incrédule sur leurs questionnaires.

\- C'est une blague ? s'enquit Daphnée.

En effet, il y avait de quoi se poser la question. Le questionnaire ne portait _que_ sur Lockhart : _1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ? 2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_ […] _54) Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?_

\- Apparemment pas, fit platement Blaise. Bon, eh bien allons-y.

Ils commencèrent à remplir leurs feuilles, répondant le plus souvent de façon aléatoire. Après trente minute de questionnaire, Lockhart ramassa les questionnaires et les parcourus rapidement, fronçant de temps en temps les sourcils.

\- Allons, allons, je constate qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se rappelle que ma couleur préféré, c'est le lilas, je l'ai pourtant bien indiqué dans Une année avec le Yéti. Une bonne partie d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement Promenades avec les Loups-Garous : j'y explique dans le chapitre 12 que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils soient Moldus ou Sorciers. Cependant, M. Zabini, je ne dirais pas non à une cuve de Whisky Peu Feu de vingt ans d'âges…

Harry ricana silencieusement, tandis que Blaise se redressait droit sur sa chaise, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-… Ah ! Je vois que Miss Hermione Granger sait que mon ambition secrète est de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal ! Mais en fait, je vois qu'elle a parfaitement répondu à toutes les questions ! Qui est Miss Granger ?

Hermione leva la main, le visage rouge.

\- J'y crois pas, Granger est une groupie de Lockhart, soupira Daphnée. Elle baisse dans mon estime !

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger !

Il fit une pause, reposant les copies sur son bureau et s'approchant d'une cage (qui bougeait légèrement) couverte d'un bout de tissus, cachant ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, concentré sur la façon la plus originale de remplir le questionnaire de Lockhart.

\- Bien, reprit Lockhart en prenant une voix plus sérieuse. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les forces les plus obscures qui existent. Vous aurez peut-être les plus belles peurs de votre vie dans cette classe ! Mais rien ne vous arrivera, tant que je serais avec vous.

Malgré lui, Harry se redressa pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la cage.

\- Je vous demanderais de ne pas crier, cela pourrait les énerver ! s'exclama Lockhart en retirant le tissus de sur la cage

Harry vit de petites créatures d'environ vingt centimètres de long. Elles s'agitaient dans la cage, voulant manifestement sortir.

\- En effet, ce sont des lutins de Cornouailles fraîchement capturés.

Seamus Finnigan éclata de rire, faisant se tourner le professeur vers lui.

\- Un problème, M. Finnigan ? s'enquit-il.

Seamus eut du mal à calmer son hilarité, mais il y parvint.

\- Ils ne sont pas très dangereux, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Que vous croyez ! s'exclama Lockhart. Mais ces créatures peuvent être de petites teignes diaboliques ! D'ailleurs, voyons comment vous allez vous en sortir !

Et il ouvrit la cage. Les lutins se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, attaquant les élèves.

Tandis qu'Harry et ses amis sortaient leurs Baguettes, la plupart des élèves sortaient en courant de la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux et le trio de Potter, Weasley et Hermione.

\- _Mutinlutin Malinpesti !_

La formule de Lockhart n'eut aucun effet, ce qui n'étonna pas outre mesure les Serpentard, comparé aux Gryffondor qui avaient des regards incrédules, surtout Potter et Hermione.

\- _Immobilus !_ s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Les lutins s'arrêtèrent en plein vol, et les sept Deuxièmes Années les replacèrent dans leurs cages. Les Gryffondor sortirent sans attendre, mais au moment où le quatuor s'apprêtait à les suivre, une voix les interrompit :

\- Euh, vous pourriez m'aider ?

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Neville accroché au lustre par le haut de sa robe. Harry dirigea sa Baguette vers lui et jeta un Sort de Lévitation, le faisant descendre doucement au sol.

\- Merci, fit le Gryffondor.

\- Attend, ta robe est trouée, fit Daphnée.

Elle agita sa Baguette, faisant se recoudre la robe.

Les garçons lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ma mère nous a appris des sorts de couture, à ma sœur et moi, répondit-elle à leur question implicite.

Ils sortirent enfin de la pièce.

\- En tout cas, on avait raison, ce prof est vraiment pourri ! s'exclama Théo. À se demander comment on pourra avoir nos examens !

Même Neville acquiesça.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier cours de Lockhart ! Affligeant, n'est-ce pas ? x)

En tout cas, j'espère que ce Chapitre vous aura plu !

Rendez-vous samedi prochain (le 03/10) pour la suite ! ;)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	5. Sang-de-Bourbe et drôle de voix

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 (et oui, encore elle ! xD)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Le Poussin Fou, Alycia Panther, Pims10, durzo-blitz, crystal of shadow, malya, Starky, aya31, Rose-Eliade, stormtrooper2, Woubidou, Oxytomire, Black Jo, tsumy-malnewca, AngeLunaBlack, nicky XYZ, luffynette, Serpent d'argent, adenoide, cynthia3062, HimNoAria, lyluna, shenendoahcalyssa, Joshiroo, Aurelie Malfoy, Magouille, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

MERCI A TOUS, ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 REVIEWS, ET EN SEULEMENT QUATRE CHAPITRES ! C'EST WAOUH, TOUT SIMPLEMENT WAOUH ! :DD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta double review ! :P Alors, pour ce qui est de l'entraînement Animagus d'Harry, oui, il ne se transformera pas tout de suite, mais certaines circonstances feront que ce sera plus rapide que ce qu'on pourrait croire ! Mystère, mystère ! (a) Le couple Harry/Ginny n'est pas prévu pour cette fic, même si je l'aime bien, mais t'inquiètes, Ginny sera avec quelqu'un de gentil ! ;) Les jumeaux seront toujours gentils, y'a même pas à réfléchir ! D'ailleurs, ils auront un rôle plus important à partir du Tome III (sans faire partie des personnages principaux, ils seront plus présents). Pour ce qui est de Mrs Weasley... Elle n'a pas félicité Ginny parce que, comme Dumbledore, elle a des préjugés sur les Serpentard, contrairement à M. Weasley, qui lui, n'en a strictement rien à faire ! ^^ Mais t'inquiète, Ginny ne sera pas rejeté par sa mère, elle a juste besoin de temps pour s'y habitué ! Et par rapport au comportement de Ginny... Ahah, tu verras, je vais pas spoiler mon histoire, quand même ! xD

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Oui, Lockhart restera toujours Lockhart, un incompétent chronique ! x)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est de Lockhart... Faut-il vraiment faire un commentaire ? xP

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Cinq, où se déroule les Essais pour l'Equipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre Cinq :

Les semaines passèrent, confirmant que Lockhart était le pire professeur que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu. Il ne faisait que parler de lui ou de ses livres, prenant des élèves -le plus souvent Potter- pour en illustrer certains extraits.

Harry remarqua rapidement qu'une petite bande de Gryffondor de Première Année était devenu les groupies de Potter -pas qu'il n'en ait pas déjà- et le suivait partout en le prenant en photo, posant des questions et demandant des autographes.

Par moment, l'aîné Potter voyait Ginny regarder les Gryffondor avec une sorte d'envie (il la comprenait, être la première Weasley ayant atterri à Serpentard n'était pas facile, et il savait de quoi il parlait !) avant de poser les yeux sur la bande de son dernier frère et de détourner les yeux, une étrange expression sur le visage : un mélange de dégoût, d'admiration et de tristesse. Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait éveiller de tels sentiments chez la cadette Weasley.

Son intégration dans la Maison des Verts-et-Argent fut plus simple que ne l'avait craint Harry, principalement du fait que malgré qu'ils soient pauvres, les Weasley restaient des Sang-Pur, ce que les autres Serpentard appréciaient et respectaient. De plus, elle était sans cesse fourrée avec Astoria et un autre Premier Année du nom d'Owen Harper (les Harper étaient une famille de Sang-Pur assez nouvelle, mais tout de même respectée car elle possédait pas mal d'argent), ce qui la protégeait des coups bas et autres brimades que pourraient lui faire certains Serpentard extrémistes.

Les trois Serpentard étaient également souvent vu avec Luna Lovegood, la Première Année de Serdaigle, qui est une amie d'enfance de Ginny. Et même si elle était légèrement _loufoque_ , considérant ses croyances en matière de Créatures Magiques, Luna était également très gentille et n'avait aucun préjugés sur les élèves ayant atterri dans la Maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry, assis entre l'accoudoir du canapé et Daphnée, sortit de ses pensées en voyant son Capitaine se diriger vers lui.

\- Capitaine ? interrogea-t-il.

\- On organise les essais pour l'Equipe dans une semaine, je compte sur toi pour être là ! s'exclama celui-ci avant de se baisser légèrement vers le Deuxième Année. Malfoy me tanne depuis le début de l'année pour avoir le poste d'Attrapeur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je gère !

Harry eu un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai eu vent de ses intentions pendant les vacances, acquiesça Harry. S'il faut que je lui botte les fesses dans un duel aérien, pas de problèmes !

\- Je m'arrangerais pour ne pas en arriver là, sourit Flint. Malfoy est peut-être un petit con, mais j'parie qu'il s'entraîne depuis qu'il est en âge de monter sur un balai. Je pense plutôt le caser en Poursuiveur, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Harry hocha la tête, songeant que Malfoy n'abandonnerait sûrement pas comme ça. Mais le blond le connaissait mal s'il imaginait pouvoir lui prendre son poste sans qu'il ne se batte. Flint lui fit un signe de tête et retourna vers ses amis de Sixième Année, dont Adrian et Sarah.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? s'enquit-il en direction de Daphnée.

\- Livre de Sortilèges avancés, répondit sa meilleure-amie en relevant les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais te spécialiser dans les Sortilèges, fit Harry, surpris.

\- J'ai toujours voulu être Langue-de-Plomb, soupira-t-elle, un sourire triste prenant place sur son visage.

\- Mais ? continua Harry, perspicace.

\- Mais, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, reprit Daphnée avec un soupir de désespoir. En tant qu'Héritière, mon père veut surtout que je me trouve un mari pour engendrer le futur Lord Greengass. J'ai grandi avec l'idée de finir femme au foyer, et depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, mon père cherche le meilleur parti pour moi, comme tu t'en es rendu compte au Bal du Nouvel An.

Harry acquiesça, mais alors que Daphnée ouvrait la bouche pour continuer, il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- _tuer_ … _écorcher_ … _l'odeur du sang_ …

\- Harry ?

La voix inquiète de Daphnée le ramena à la réalité et il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il avait dû rêver.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais cru entendre quelque chose, dit-il. Continue.

Elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter, mon père serait très intéressé par une alliance avec toi, fit-elle. Tu es l'Héritier Potter et Black, ton poids politique ne fera qu'augmenter au fil des années. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup parlé de toi avec ma mère à la fin des vacances.

Elle souffla un bon coup.

\- Ce n'est pas le fait de me marier qui me dérange, reprit-elle. C'est plutôt de ne pas pouvoir choisir mon futur mari, et surtout le fait que je pourrais sûrement ne jamais réaliser mes rêves.

Harry la fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. _Je ferais tout pour que tu ne vives pas cela, je te le promet, Daphnée_ , pensa-t-il avec force.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Théo et Blaise, mais ils les rejoignirent sans poser de question. Harry vit Théo écraser le pied de Blaise en s'asseyant, et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant apprécié la discrétion de son ami.

Le temps reprit son cours, et Daphnée avait décidé de ne plus s'apitoyer sur son sort et de profiter au jour le jour.

\- Je verrais en temps voulu, avait-elle dit.

Les essais pour l'Equipe de Quidditch arrivèrent rapidement, et Harry se retrouva sur le terrain en train de regarder les candidats au poste de Poursuiveur (dont Malfoy, Harry ne pensait pas que Flint serait si convainquant) franchir différents obstacles mis en place par l'équipe.

Avec les départs de Bletchley, Pucey, Higgs et Stroudler, il manquait à l'Equipe de Serpentard un Gardien, un Poursuiveur et deux Batteurs.

Flint allait siffler pour faire revenir les candidats sur la terre ferme quand Harry vit plusieurs personnes vêtu de rouges se diriger vers eux. Il fit un signe à son Capitaine qui grogna en repérant l'Equipe de Gryffondor.

\- Flint ! l'apostropha Olivier Dubois. On peut savoir ce que toi en tes serpents faites là ?

\- Des essais, Dubois, répondit Flint avec un sourire railleur. Aurais-tu besoin de lunettes ?

\- J'avais réservé le terrain pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama sèchement Dubois.

\- Je suis vraiment triste de devoir t'annoncer cela, Dubois, crois-moi, fit le Capitaine des Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. Mais je suis allé voir le Professeur Rogue pour lui demander de nous le réserver pour que je puisse faire mes essais.

Le rictus sur les lèvres de Flint s'accentua, et Harry eut un sourire en coin.

\- Donc, si ça ne vous dérange pas de partir et de revenir demain.

Il commença à tourner le dos au Capitaine adverse quand celui-ci reprit la parole :

\- Gryffondor a besoin du terrain pour entraîner sa nouvelle recrue !

\- Ah, parce que vous avez réussi à trouver des gens sachant monter sur un balai dans votre Maison ? ironisa Adrian.

Le groupe de Gryffondor s'écarta et Harry tomba presque instantanément sur le sourire arrogant de Potter, accompagné de Weasley et Hermione.

\- Tiens, Potter, se moqua Harry. Moi qui pensais que te ridiculiser en Duel te suffirais, voilà que tu en redemande ?

Les Serpentard ricanèrent, y compris les candidats, qui avaient atterri derrière les trois membres officiels de l'Equipe.

\- Je serais toi, Potter, je prendrais la Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe avant de te faire laminer, fit la voix de Malfoy derrière lui.

Harry grinça des dents à l'insulte, de même qu'Adrian et Marcus, mais ne dit rien. Les Gryffondor eux, respectèrent l'adage disant qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas avant d'agir et voulurent se jeter sur Malfoy. Et à la surprise d'Harry, ce fut Weasley qui lança le premier sort…

\- Tu vas le payer ! s'écria-t-il. _Crache limace !_

…qui fut retourné à l'envoyeur pour cause de Baguette défectueuse. La cadet Weasley fut projeté deux mètres en arrière, atterrissant les quatre fers en l'air.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers lui, suivie de Potter.

Le rouquin se releva sur ses genoux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Une limace jaillit de sa bouche, suivie de plusieurs autres, faisant grimacer les autres personnes présentes, hormis Malfoy qui se contenta de ricaner.

Le Trio d'Or se releva et se dirigea vers la cabane du garde-chasse (qui d'après Potter était le plus apte à gérer ça). Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés, Adrian, Marcus et Harry se tournèrent vers Malfoy.

\- Évite ce genre d'insulte à l'avenir Malfoy ! grinça Marcus, surprenant les Gryffondor encore présent.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais le moindre respect pour une Sang-de-

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Harry avait pointé sa Baguette sur sa gorge.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, parce que je me répéterais pas deux fois, prononce ne serais-ce encore qu'une seule fois cette insulte en ma présence et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Tu as de la chance de savoir correctement voler, sinon je te casserais personnellement les jambes.

Il rangea sa Baguette et se dirigea vers le château.

\- Continue les essais sans moi Flint, il faut que j'aille me défouler.

Harry réfléchit à un endroit où il pourrait être seul pour évacuer sa colère et se souvint que Sirius lui avait parlé de la Salle sur Demande, qui se trouvait au Septième Etage et qui prenait la forme de ce que l'on voulait.

Il s'y dirigea, demandant que la salle soit vide hormis plusieurs mannequins cibles. Il se défoula sur eux pendant deux bonnes heures avant de s'assoir à même le sol.

Ce mot, _Sang-de-Bourbe_ , Harry le haïssait. Quand il habitait encore en France et qu'il allait à l'école primaire (il en existait pour les Sorciers), son meilleur-ami Kevin faisait partie des quelques rares Nés-Moldus repérés avant leur onze ans en raison de leur fort Potentiel Magique.

Certains Sorciers extrémistes qui ne croyaient qu'en la Pureté du Sang avait mal vu le fait qu'un _Sang-de-Bourbe_ soit éduqué avec eux. Ils avaient attaqués Kevin alors que les deux amis n'avaient que huit ans, voulant punir le petit garçon d'avoir volé la Magie d'un sorcier. Deux d'entre eux l'avaient battu alors qu'un troisième retenait Harry, qui n'avait pu qu'assister à la scène, impuissant. Kevin était resté six mois dans le coma avant de décéder des suites de ses blessures (même les meilleurs Médicomages Français n'avaient rien pu faire).

Depuis ce jour-là, Harry s'était juré de devenir plus fort, pour ne plus voir quelqu'un à qui il tenait se faire battre sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Il avait redoublé d'efforts dans son entraînement et passait ses journées à la librairie tenue par Sirius et Remus, emmagasinant le plus de savoir possible. Pas pour se venger, mais pour pouvoir protéger les personnes qu'il aimait.

Il secoua la tête, sortant de ses noires pensées. Il se releva et sortit de la Salle sur Demande, prenant la direction des cachots sans remarquer qu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à penser à son ancien meilleur ami.

\- _l'odeur du sang_ … _l'odeur du sang_ …

Harry secoua la tête en entrant dans la Salle Commune, se disant qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il aille dormir.

* * *

Et voilà, vous savez pourquoi Harry est si puissant, et pourquoi il est tellement obsédé par son entraînement, et par le fait de devenir plus fort : il ne veux plus voir un de ses proches mourir sans pouvoir rien faire ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

En tout cas, voilà pour ce Chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 10/10) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	6. Halloween

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Rose-Eliade, aya31, crystal of shadow, Cristal de glace, Black Jo, Woubidou, stormtrooper2, Le Poussin Fou, Serpent d'argent, HimeNoAria, shenendoahcalyssa, Magouille, lyluna, clem2605, A. F, Joshiroo, Aurelie Malfoy, Oxytomire, luffynette, Cherisch, adenoide, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _A. F_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et désolé pour la longueur des chapitres, ils font toujours entre 1 500 et 2 500 mots, je crois que j'ai un blocage, j'arrive pas à écrire beaucoup plus pour un chapitre ! xD Et t'inquiètes, je n'ai pas pris ça comme une critique ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Six, la soirée d'Halloween et le début des problèmes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Six :

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne se leva pas pour son entraînement, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis quatre ans. Il resta dans son lit jusqu'à neuf heures (on était samedi, il pouvait donc prendre son temps) et descendit finalement dans la Salle Commune. Il avait à peine mit un pied dans la pièce que Daphnée, Théo et Blaise lui sautaient dessus, posant milles et une question.

\- Si vous voulez que je comprenne, évitez de parler tous en même temps, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Théo, faisant hausser un sourcil à Harry. Flint nous a raconté l'incident avec Malfoy.

Harry eut un grognement. Evidemment, son comportement avait forcément suscité des questions pour Flint, qui s'était empressé d'en parler à ses amis.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu besoin de me défouler et je suis rentré tard, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je me disais aussi, que tu n'aurais pas rater ton entraînement quotidien sans raison, fit remarquer Blaise.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça à cause d'une simple insulte ? interrogea Daphnée, manifestement confuse. C'est parce que ta mère… ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, contredit-il. Disons juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un se fait traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe devant moi, mais que cela ne s'est pas aussi bien fini la dernière fois.

Il vit aux regards de Daphnée et Blaise qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus, mais Théo ne fait qu'hocher la tête, compréhensif. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, s'installant confortablement.

\- Au fait, Harry, il paraît que Weasley à continuer à cracher des limaces jusque tard le soir, hier ! fit Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

Harry ricana, imaginant bien Weasley, une bassine sur les genoux vomir des limaces tout en discutant avec Potter, Hermione et Hagrid.

Le mardi de la semaine suivante, Harry rentrait de son entraînement quand il réalisa que c'était Halloween. Il grimaça. Il détestait Halloween ! Il se passait toujours des choses dangereuses ce jour-là : l'attaque de Voldemort chez ses parents biologiques, l'attaque sur Kevin alors qu'ils faisaient la tournée de bonbon et plus récemment, le combat avec le Troll dans les toilettes des filles. Priant pour que rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire n'arrive aujourd'hui, Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir pour prendre sa douche.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la serre numéro trois pour son cours de Botanique (qui était le derniers cours de la journée), Harry songea que sa prière serait peut-être exaucée.

\- Bienvenue dans la serre numéro trois les Deuxièmes Années ! s'exclama le Professeur Chourave. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la Mandragore ! Qui peut me donner les caractéristiques de la Mandragore ?

Evidemment, Hermione leva sa main immédiatement.

\- Miss Granger, interrogea Chourave.

\- La Mandragore, ou _Mandragora_ , peut tuer quiconque entend son cri. On peut s'en servir pour ramener les personnes pétrifiées à la vie.

\- Exact, mais incomplet, Miss Granger. Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Daphnée leva la main.

\- Oui, Miss Greengass ?

\- Le jeune pousse de Mandragore ne tuera personne, mais peut faire s'évanouir quelqu'un, dit-elle. De plus, on peut se servir de la Mandragore dans de nombreuses Potions de soins, dont une très utilisée par annuler la paralysie d'un membre.

\- En effet, Miss Greengass, cinq points pour Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, nous utiliserons de jeunes pousses, qui, comme l'a dit votre camarade, ne pourra pas vous tuer. Pour parer à tout évanouissement, vous devrez porter des caches-oreilles. Il y en a sur chaque table.

Harry regarda dans le carton pour voir quatre caches-oreilles. Trois d'entre eux étaient rose, et le dernier noir. Il prit immédiatement le noir, faisant semblant de ne pas voir les regards furieux de Blaise et Théo.

Le Professeur Chourave s'approcha de l'un des pots. En regardant mieux, Harry vit que la plupart des feuilles tremblaient, comme si les plantes étaient vivantes.

La Directrice des Poufsouffle tira sur les feuilles, arrachant la plante du pot. Harry grimaça en voyant que la Mandragore avait en fait une forme vaguement humanoïde. La plante hurla sans retenue, alors que Chourave la plaçait dans un pot vide et la recouvrait de terre.

\- Vous devez les arracher fermement, expliqua-t-elle après avoir enlevé ses caches-oreilles. Puis les placer dans un autre pot et les recouvrir de terre pour leur tenir chaud. Cela devrait vous prendre maximum trente minutes. Ensuite, nous étudierons la théorie. A vos pots, jeune gens !

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, les élèves se débattirent avec leurs plans de Mandragore. Harry vit avec amusement Malfoy et Potter se faire mordre par leurs Mandragores et regretta intérieurement que le Professeur Chourave leur ait demandé de porter leurs gants en peau de Dragon, il aurait été amusant que ses deux ennemis gardent une cicatrice.

Le reste du cours se passa sans accroc, au plus grand étonnement d'Harry qui après avoir remarqué les coups d'œil de Weasley et Potter dans leur direction, sentait venir le coup fourré.

Après le cours de Botanique, les Deuxièmes Années retournèrent poser leurs affaires au dortoir avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Cette année, les professeurs s'étaient surpassés pour la décoration : plusieurs nués de chauve-souris voletaient sous le Plafond Magique, qui avait pris l'aspect d'une nuit de pleine lune, ce qui n'était pas le cas à l'extérieur (Harry faisait attention au cycle lunaire depuis des années) et il y avait douze grosses citrouilles qui flottaient au-dessus des tables, ainsi que des bougies blanches.

La quatuor s'installa à la table des Serpentard, rapidement rejoint par Astoria et Owen, ainsi que par Sarah et Adrian.

\- Au fait, fit Harry en se tournant vers le Poursuiveur. Qui a été pris dans l'Equipe ?

\- Malfoy est le troisième Poursuiveur, on a Bole et Derrick en Batteurs et Montague en Gardien. Ils sont tous les trois en Cinquième Année.

Harry acquiesça, se demandant s'ils continueraient à remporter la Coupe avec ces trois-là dans l'Equipe.

Les discussions continuèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry remarque qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

\- Où est Ginny ? demanda Blaise, pensant manifestement à la même chose que lui.

\- Elle est au dortoir, répondit Owen. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

\- Elle avait mal au ventre et était pâle, continua la cadette Greengass. Elle n'a pas voulu aller à l'infirmerie alors je lui ai donné une des Potions contre les nausées que Mère nous a fourni.

Daphnée acquiesça.

\- C'est bête de manquer son premier Banquet d'Halloween, fit remarquer Sarah en prenant de la purée.

\- C'est vrai, mais je crois surtout que Ginny se sent sous pression, reprit Owen. Elle veut tellement prouver qu'elle a sa place à Serpentard, toute Weasley qu'elle soit, qu'elle fait tout pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles. C'est à peine si elle dort cinq heures la nuit.

\- Et quand elle n'a pas le nez plongé dans les livres, elle écrit dans son Journal Intime, ajouta Astoria. Je crois que le fait que Weasley numéro six ne l'accepte pas en tant que membre d'une autre Maison va la faire déprimer… Et puis elle avait un béguin pour Potter il y a encore quelques temps.

\- Comment on peut avoir le béguin pour Potter ? fit Sarah en fronçant le nez. C'est à peine s'il a assimilé les bonnes manières, que ce soit en public ou en privé. Il me répugne plus qu'autre chose, personnellement.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air si triste quand elle regarde la bande à son frère, comprit soudainement Harry. Parce que Potter n'est pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle avait dû le voir comme le dépeint la presse : jeune homme gentil, loyal et extrêmement courageux.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle a dû tomber de haut, ricana Blaise.

La conversation continua sur Potter, sur les Gryffondor en général puis sur les Professeurs avant que Sarah ne recrache son jus de citrouille et éclate soudain de rire en les regardant.

Harry tourna un regard interrogateur vers Blaise et écarquilla les yeux. Son meilleur-ami avait littéralement les cheveux dressés sur la tête, de même que Théo. Harry grimaça en tâtant ses cheveux, constatant qu'il était dans le même cas que ses deux amis.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait _horreur_ que l'on touche à ses cheveux !

\- Je crois que quelqu'un a mit une Potion à Hérisser les Cheveux dans vos assiettes, fit Adrian entre deux rires.

\- En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir été épargnée ! se moqua Daphnée.

Elle rigola encore plus en voyant les mines qu'affichaient les trois garçons : à la fois furieux et horrifiés.

\- Je crois que c'est Potter et Weasley, fit Harry. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous jeter des regards étranges pendant le cours de Botanique.

Les huit Serpentard jetèrent un coup d'œil à la table des Rouges-et-Or pour voir deux membres du Trio d'Or écroulé de rire sur leur table, se moquant ouvertement d'eux. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione ne semblait pas présente, mais ne s'y attarda pas.

\- Allez venez, je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie, elle doit avoir le remède, fit Daphnée en se levant, toujours secouée d'un petit rire.

Les trois garçons la suivirent, sortant de la Grande Salle le plus dignement possible.

Ils montèrent vers le Quatrième Étage, là où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Harry, Théo et Blaise essayaient d'aplatir leurs cheveux alors que Daphnée s'efforçait de ne pas rire trop fort.

Le son d'une chaussure marchant dans l'eau les déconcerta. En regardant par terre, les Serpentard virent que le couloir avait l'air inondé.

\- Comment cette eau est arrivée ici ? demanda tout haut Théo.

\- Mimi Geignarde a dû inonder les toilettes encore une fois, soupira Daphnée, recevant trois regards interrogateurs. Mimi Geignarde est un fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles. Elle s'amuse à les inonder de temps à autres.

Ils avancèrent encore quelque peu dans le couloir et se figèrent devant ce qu'ils découvrirent.

Miss Teigne était attachée à une des lampes par la queue, immobile, comme si elle était paralysée. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'était le message écrit sur le mur.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

\- Est-ce que c'est écrit avec du sang ? s'écria Daphnée en reculant de quelques pas.

En effet, le message était écrit avec une substance rouge qui avait coulé par endroit, semblable à du sang.

\- _Sanguina revelare_ , fit Théo en secouant sa Baguette.

L'inscription sur le mur émit une lueur bleue.

\- Ce n'est pas du sang, fit-il, quelque peu soulagé. C'est sans doute de la peinture.

\- _écorcher… tuer… si longtemps… TUER…_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix ? questionna tout haut Harry.

\- Quelle voix ? s'enquit Blaise en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

\- Vous n'avez rien entendu ? questionna-t-il, surpris.

\- Non, Harry, nous n'avons entendus aucune voix, fit Théo. Mais apparemment toi si. Alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entend, mais j'avais toujours cru que je rêvais, fit l'Héritier Potter. C'est quand même bizarre que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

\- Je trouve aussi, convint Théo. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication.

\- Comme ? s'enquit Daphnée, septique.

La conversation fut interrompue quand ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir une Hermione figée, les yeux fixés sur Miss Teigne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Blaise. On allait à l'infirmerie quand on a vu ça.

Hermione acquiesça, le regard toujours fixé sur la chatte de Rusard.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea Daphnée, suspicieuse.

\- Je retournais au dortoir, expliqua Hermione. J'étais à la fête d'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicolas mais je m'ennuyais alors je suis rentrée.

\- Un anniversaire de mort ? fit Blaise, confus. Tous les Gryffondor sont-ils complètement dingues ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais ne releva pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, recentra Harry. Que fait-on ?

\- On devrait partir, décida Théo. Si on nous voit ici, on va forcément nous accuser.

\- Nott n'a pas tort, admit Hermione. Surtout que la réputation des Serpentard ne va pas jouer en votre faveur.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger, toi, fit Théo.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas méchants, leur dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Après tout, vous m'avez protégée contre le Troll et vous avez sauvé la Pierre Philosophale.

Elle haussa de nouveaux les épaules, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

Les cinq Deuxièmes Années allaient s'éloigner quand un grondement sonore leur indiqua que les élèves arrivaient dans leur direction. Ils ne purent que regarder les étudiants arriver dans le couloir et s'arrêter en remarquant Miss Teigne pendue au mur.

Personne ne faisait plus un bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix coupe le silence :

\- Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde ! _Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !_

Malfoy venait de s'avancer au premier rang et les fixait de ses yeux gris, qui semblaient à l'heure actuelle étrangement satisfait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Pour précision, la Potions à Hérisser les Cheveux existe, je ne l'ai pas inventé. Je l'ai trouvé sur le Wiki Harry Potter, en fait ( . /wiki/Potion_%C3%A0_H%C3%A9risser_les_Cheveux, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ! ^^).

Voilà voilà ! A samedi prochain (le 17/10) pour le Chapitre Sept !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	7. L'avertissement

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 (Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire Pauliiiiiiin ! Joyeux Aaaaniiiiiversaaaiiiiire ! 21 ans aujourd'hui, Paulin ! Tu deviens vieille, mais je t'aime quand même, t'inquiètes ! *cœur cœur*)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : stormtrooper2, luffynette, Aurelie Malfoy, Rose-Eliade, Le Poussin Fou, Oxytomire, HimeNoAria, Black Jo, tsumy-malnewca, lyluna, Serpent d'argent, Woubidou, shenendoahcalyssa, astaroth671, Joshiroo, EpeeArmoise19541, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, pas d'évanouissement à la Mandragore... En fait, j'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire ce Chapitre que je n'y ai pas pensé ! xD Pour ce qui est de la prochaine victime de l'Héritier... Je suis sûr que tu peux deviner ! Et de toute façon, tu l'auras dans le Chapitre Huit !

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Woubidou_ _(J'adore toujours autant l'histoire. Ginny loupe le banquet? C'est bizarre... XD Hemione à l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas! La potion à hérisser les cheveux! Tiens Potter et Weasley non pas été à l'anniversaire, grrr michants garçons!)_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, c'est le début des problèmes pour Ginny ! Tu voyais vraiment Potter et Weasley accompagné Hermione à l'anniversaire de mort du fantôme de Gryffondor ? xD

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Sept, où l'on en sais un peu plus sur la Chambre des Secrets !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Sept :

Harry s'avança rapidement vers Malfoy, lui enfonçant sa Baguette dans les côtes.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'abstenir de ce genre d'insultes, Malfoy, murmura-t-il férocement.

\- Laisse, Harry, fit Daphnée en s'avançant, lui mettant une main sur son bras armé.

Harry baissa sa Baguette et se recula, retournant vers ses amis.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

Le concierge, sûrement alerté par le bruit que faisaient les élèves, venait d'arriver. Il repéra immédiatement Miss Teigne et pâlit affreusement.

\- Ma chatte ! On a tué ma chatte ! s'écria-t-il.

Le flot d'élèves présents dans le couloir se scinda soudain en deux, laissant passer Dumbledore, les Potter, Rogue, McGonagall et Lockhart.

\- Manquait plus que ça, murmura Harry, assez fort pour être entendu de ses amis.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore, les yeux posés sur Harry.

\- On allait à l'infirmerie quand on est tombé sur Miss Teigne, fit Daphnée. On allait prévenir quelqu'un quand tout le monde est arrivé.

Pas besoin de dire qu'ils allaient partir sans prévenir personne.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Miss Teigne, passant sa Baguette sur son pelage avant de la décrocher du mur et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Venez Argus, nous allons examiner Miss Teigne, décida-t-il avant de se tourner vers le quatuor et Hermione. Vous cinq, venez aussi.

\- Mon bureau est tout près, Directeur, intervint Lockhart, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

\- Merci, Gilderoy, fit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son Professeur de DCFM.

Les cinq Deuxièmes Années le suivirent, ainsi que McGonagall, Rogue et les Potter.

\- Je suggère aux Préfets de ramener leurs condisciples aux dortoirs, dit Dumbledore en quittant le couloir.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, les lumières s'allumèrent. Dumbledore posa Miss Teigne sur le bureau, passant lentement sa Baguette sur son corps tout en murmurant des incantations inaudibles pour les autres.

\- Si seulement j'avais été là, se désola soudain Lockhart, avec un peu trop d'excitation pour qu'Harry puisse le prendre au sérieux. J'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour Miss Teigne. Je crois reconnaître un Sortilège de Mort Subite. J'en ai déjà rencontré un il y a quelques année à Kuala Lumpur, et je suis le seul à connaître le contre sort.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par tant de suffisance. Il était presque aussi arrogant que Potter, ce qui était déjà un exploit. De plus, entendre les sanglots de Rusard n'était pas très agréable. Il était désolé pour le concierge, vraiment, mais il détestait entendre quelqu'un pleurer.

\- Miss Teigne n'est pas morte, Argus, fit Dumbledore en sortant son nez du pelage du chat.

\- Pas morte ? répétèrent Rusard et Lockhart.

Si la voix du Rusard reflétait de l'espoir, celle de Lockhart était clairement déçue.

\- Elle a été pétrifiée, continua Dumbledore. Et elle pourra être rapidement guérie. Le Professeur Chourave possède des plants de Mandragore, et Severus ici présent pourra brasser un filtre dès que les Mandragores auront atteint un âge adulte.

Rogue acquiesça.

\- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers les élèves. C'est pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au Banquet ?

\- Comme vous l'auriez vu si vous vous occupiez un tant soit peu des Serpentard, Professeur, nous avons été victimes d'une Potion à Hérisser les Cheveux, fit Harry. Nous allions vers l'infirmerie quand nous sommes tombés vers Miss Teigne.

Dumbledore acquiesça, ne relevant pas le manque de respect de son élève.

\- Nous allions prévenir quelqu'un quand tout le monde est arrivé, continua Théo.

\- Bien sûr ! railla Potter mâle. Comme si des Serpentard allaient faire preuve d'altruisme !

Les cinq Serpentard de la pièce se raidirent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un Serpentard, Professeur Potter, répondit froidement Harry. N'ayez pas la prétention de savoir comment fonctionne notre Maison.

\- James, fit Dumbledore en voyant son collègue ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer. Et vous, Miss Granger, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au Banquet ?

\- J'étais à l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicolas, Professeur, fit Hermione, amenant un rictus sur les lèvres de Rogue. Je remontais à la Tour de Gryffondor quand je suis tombée sur Miss Teigne. Les Serpentard sont arrivés quelques secondes après moi.

\- Vous alliez retourner à la Tour sans manger ? insista Rogue.

\- Je suis passée par les cuisines pour prendre de quoi manger, mentit Hermione avec assurance.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée au Banquet rejoindre vos amis ? demanda Mrs Potter.

\- J'étais fatiguée et je voulais aller me coucher tôt, répondit la Gryffondor.

Le Directeur acquiesça.

\- De toute façon, aucun étudiant de Deuxième Année ne pourrait faire ce genre de choses, fit-il. Severus, Minerva, ramenez vos étudiants dans leur Salle Commune, je vous prie.

Les deux Professeur acquiescèrent, et ils sortirent du bureau. Les Serpentard prirent la direction des cachots, non sans avoir fait un signe de remerciement à Hermione. Après tout, elle avait menti pour les défendre.

Au cours des jours suivants, on ne parla plus que du message découvert au Deuxième Etage.

\- Je me demande quand même ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets, fit Daphnée une semaine après Halloween.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans un coin de leur Salle Commune, un Sortilège de Silence autour d'eux, empêchant quiconque d'entendre leur conversation.

\- Je me demande aussi, fit Blaise. Mais j'ai l'impression que Malfoy sait quelque chose. Il sourit tout le temps depuis Halloween, et puis vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit : bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sangs-de-Bourbe, comme s'il savait qu'un truc comme ça allait arriver.

\- Il le savait sûrement, fit Harry. Théo, tu m'as dit que ton père allait souvent au Manoir Malfoy, cet été, c'est ça ? Pour un plan visant à faire revenir Voldemort.

\- C'est ça, fit Théo.

\- Je pense que ce cher Lucius a dû prévenir son fiston chéri que quelque chose bougerait à Poudlard cette année, d'où son sourire supérieur, continua l'Héritier Black. D'ailleurs, l'un de vous connaîtrait-il un Elfe du nom de Dobby ?

\- Dobby ? répéta Théo. L'Elfe de Maison des Malfoy ?

\- C'est l'Elfe des Malfoy ? fit Harry, ahuri. Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai passé pas mal de temps chez les Malfoy pendant mon enfance, avoua Théo. Après tout, nos pères sont _amis_ , mais je n'ai jamais pu supporter Draco.

\- On te comprends, ricana Blaise. Mais quel rapport entre cet Elfe et la Chambre des Secrets, Harry ?

\- Il est passé voir Potter cet été, pour lui dire que revenir à Poudlard serait dangereux pour lui, et qu'il y avait un complot qui provoquerait 'des événements terrifiants'.

\- Pourquoi un Elfe de Maison de Mangemorts irait prévenir Potter d'un danger ? s'étonna Daphnée.

\- Il avait l'air en admiration devant ce cher Survivant, raconta Harry. Il voulait sûrement le prévenir pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. L'Elfe a pratiquement avoué que ce complot avait un lien avec Voldemort. Et il avait confisqué les lettres de Potter pour lui faire de chantage.

Il y eu un silence avant que Blaise ne relève les yeux pour regarder Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais dis-moi, Harry, comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- J'ai été invité au Manoir Potter le jour de mon anniversaire, fit celui-ci avec dégoût. J'aurais préféré rester chez moi, mais bon.

\- Et comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Comme un déjeuner avec des gens que tu ne peux pas supporter, fit Harry.

La discussion roula sur d'autres sujets, moins sensibles, et bientôt, des rires se firent entendre.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry discutait par parchemin interposé avec Blaise en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et que sa plume enchantée prenait des notes, Hermione leva la main, coupant le monologue de Binns sur la Révolte des Gobelins.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, fit-elle quand il lui donna la parole. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets ?

Cette phrase sembla réveiller tout le monde. Daphnée releva la tête, Malfoy arrêta de comploter avec Crabbe et Goyle, et Potter et Weasley cessèrent de jouer aux échecs. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers leur professeur.

\- Nous sommes ici pour parler de fait, et non de légendes ridicules, fit Binns en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les légendes ne sont-elles pas tirées de faits ? insista Hermione.

\- Bon, puisque vous insistez, soupira Binns.

Il eut immédiatement tout l'intérêt de ses élèves.

\- La légende de la Chambre des Secrets est tellement _ridicule_ , fit-il. Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard fut créée il y a plus de mille ans par les Fondateurs : Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. La légende raconte que Gryffondor et Serpentard se seraient disputés à propos des élèves qu'ils accueilleraient dans l'école : Serpentard ne voulait pas que les enfants de Moldus puissent venir à Poudlard. Une énorme dispute se déclencha entre les quatre Fondateurs et Salazar Serpentard finit par quitter l'école. On raconte qu'avant de partir, il créa une pièce, appelée Chambre des Secrets, dans laquelle il aurait installé un Monstre qui n'obéirait qu'à son Héritier.

\- Et que ferait ce Monstre ? demanda Malfoy avec un sourire sinistre.

\- Ce Monstre aurait le pouvoir de chasser de l'école, toute personne que Serpentard jugeait inapte à la fonction de Sorcier.

\- Les Sangs-de-Bourbe, chuchota Malfoy.

Harry se retint de ne pas lui envoyer de sort.

\- Les enfants de Moldus, M. Malfoy, rectifia Binns avec un regard mauvais. Mais au cours des siècles, de nombreuses personnes ont recherché cette fameuse pièce. Et personne n'a rien trouvé.

\- Mais Monsieur, intervint Dean Thomas. Si la Chambre a été créée par Salazar Serpentard, il est possible que seul ses Héritiers puissent y accéder. Il est donc normal que personne n'ai rien trouvé.

\- Si des personnes comme Dumbledore n'ont rien trouvé..., commença Binns.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas l'Héritier de Serpentard ! le coupa Potter.

\- Cessez ! s'écria le fantôme. Cette Chambre des Secrets n'existe _pas_. Maintenant, revenons-en à des faits, voulez-vous.

Il recommença son cours, et la classe se rendormit.

Au dîner, Daphnée remarqua que beaucoup de regards noirs étaient tournés vers la table des Serpentard, enfin, plus que d'habitude.

\- Regardez-ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Avec ce que Binns a dit, tout le monde va croire que c'est la faute des Serpentard, ce qui arrive !

\- Je pense que c'est déjà le cas, fit Théo. On attribue toujours le mauvais rôle aux Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça. Les tensions allaient devenir encore plus importantes, après ça.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine (le 24/10) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	8. Le Cognard fou

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : evans16, Aurelie Malfoy, Woubidou, Le Poussin Fou, tsumy-malnewca, crystal of shadow, aya31, Rose-Eliade, Black Jo, Oxytomire, Nenali-chan, stormtrooper2, HimeNoAria, lyluna, Oce, shenendoahcalyssa, cyntia3062, Joshiroo, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ah, et tu penses à qui, comme prochain pétrifié ? Je serais curieuse de savoir si tu est loin ou pas... ^^ En tout cas, voilà la suite !

 _Oce_ : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! :D Voilà la suite ! :)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Huit, le match d'Harry contre Potter !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Huit :

Comme les Serpentard l'avaient prédit, les tensions entre les Maisons, et plus particulièrement à l'encontre des Verts-et-Argent atteignirent leur paroxysme. En effet, toute l'école semblait penser que l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets était la faute de tous les Serpentard, alors que tous essayaient de faire le moins de vagues possible, à part Malfoy, mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à un autre comportement de sa part.

De plus, le premier match de Quidditch approchait : Gryffondor contre Serpentard, ce qui n'améliorait pas les relations entre la Maison du lion et celle du serpent.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Potter fait une tête bizarre ? lui souffla Blaise en cours de DCFM.

Une fois de plus, Potter faisait les démonstrations avec Lockhart, mais il est vrai que cette fois-ci, il la faisait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, beaucoup trop, même.

\- Tu penses qu'il prépare quelque chose ? souffla Harry à son meilleur-ami.

\- Il a le même regard qu'au moment où il faisait des recherches sur la Pierre, l'année dernière, répondit Théo, assis derrière eux.

\- Vaut mieux les surveiller, conclu Daphnée.

Pendant la semaine suivante, le quatuor observa souvent les Gryffondor. Harry était d'accord avec ses amis, Potter et Weasley avaient des sourires de prédateurs quand ils regardaient les Serpentard. Harry remarqua également qu'ils observaient beaucoup Malfoy et ses gorilles, ce qui le laissait quelque peu perplexe.

Mais à l'instant, il avait d'autres choses à penser. Il se trouvait dans le vestiaire des Serpentard, se préparant pour le match imminent.

\- Allez les gars ! s'exclama Flint. On est bon, je suis sûr qu'on va les écraser à nouveau !

\- C'est pas comme si Potter savait se tenir sur un balai, ricana Harry.

Les autres membres de l'Equipe sourirent, et ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain.

\- Voici l'Equipe de Serpentard ! fit Lee Jordan. Et il y a eu du changement : Bole et Derrick sont les nouveaux Batteurs, Montague le nouveau Gardien et le troisième Poursuiveur est Malfoy ! Pour le reste, pas de changements, Flint reste Poursuiveur et Capitaine, accompagné d'Ackerley et Potter-Black-Lupin en Attrapeur. Du côté des Gryffondor, aucun changement si ce n'est l'Attrapeur : Tristan Potter !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements du côté des Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Harry, lui, retint une remarque cinglante en voyant Potter faire signe aux autre élèves.

\- Capitaine, serrez-vous la main !

Une fois de plus, Dubois et Flint s'écrasèrent les phalanges. Bibine libéra les Cognards et le vif d'or. Les quatorze joueurs décolèrent, Harry se plaçant immédiatement en hauteur pour tourner autour du terrain. L'Héritier Black remarqua rapidement que Potter le suivait, observant ses moindres mouvements.

\- Le Souaffle est libéré, que le match commence ! s'égosilla Lee. Malfoy s'empare du Souaffle, fait une passe à Ackerley, qui redonne à Malfoy. Malfoy lâche le Souaffle, rattrapé par Flint qui tire et marque ! DIX A ZERO POUR SERPENTARD !

Harry sourit tout en continuant sa recherche du vif. Au bout de vingt minutes, le score était de plus en plus serré, quarante à trente en faveur de Gryffondor, faisant penser que la victoire reposerait sur les Attrapeurs. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que le jeu changea subitement. Les Cognards, alors concentré sur les Poursuiveurs changèrent de cible, et se dirigèrent vers Tristan, et donc vers Harry, puisque ce dernier était collé par son adversaire.

Les quatre Batteurs se dirigèrent vers eux, empêchant les Cognards de les atteindre. Mais alors que tout semblait revenir à la normale, les balles noires prirent une cible chacun : les deux Attrapeurs. Harry décrocha et fonça vers l'un de ses Batteurs, suivi de près par le Cognard. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, les Cognards reprenaient invariablement les mêmes cibles.

Harry plongea vers le sol, suivi d'un Cognard. A cinquante centimètres, il remonta en chandelle, faisant s'écraser le Cognard, qui reprit néanmoins sa cible.

\- Eh merde ! jura-t-il.

\- Potter et Potter-Black-Lupin semblent être pris en chasse par un Cognard ! annonça Lee Jordan dans son mégaphone. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça !

Harry allait se remettre à tourner au-dessus du terrain quand il repéra le vif d'or près des tribunes des professeurs. Il se lança à sa poursuite, de même que Potter, qu'il sentait arriver derrière lui. Ils le pourchassèrent sur tout le terrain, toujours suivi par les Cognards.

Le vif d'or plongea, suivit par les deux Attrapeurs. Harry était tellement concentré sur son objectif qu'il ne vit pas le Cognard arrivé de côté. Au moment où il refermait sa main sur le vif d'or, sa tête explosa et ce fut le noir.

Quand il reprit conscience, il sut tout de suite à l'odeur qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et essaya de se redresser, mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal.

\- Reste couché, Harry, fit la voix de sa meilleure-amie. Je vais chercher Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry regard autour de lui et vit Blaise et Théo assis sur des chaises non loin de son lit. Il allait parler quand Mrs Pomfresh arriva, une Potion dans la main.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ! fit-elle avec soulagement. J'ai cru un moment que vous alliez rester ici une semaine, mais vous êtes apparemment plus costaud que ce que je pensais.

Elle lui tendit la Potion, qu'Harry prit avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Contre le mal de tête, indiqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les Serpentard. Vous ne restez pas plus d'une demi-heure, jeune gens, votre ami a besoin de repos.

Ses amis acquiescèrent alors qu'il reposait le flacon vide sur sa table de chevet.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu t'es pris un Cognard dans la tête juste après avoir attrapé le vif d'or, lui dit Théo. Tu as fait une chute de dix mètres. D'après Pomfresh, tu as eu le crâne fêlé et une côté cassée à cause de la chute.

\- Tu nous a fait peur, mon gars, fit Blaise avec un sourire.

Harry, derrière l'humour de son meilleur-ami, vit bien qu'il avait eu peur pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, à part que j'ai mal au crâne, fit-il avec un sourire rassurant. On sait pourquoi les Cognards s'acharnaient sur nous comme ça ?

\- D'après Rogue, ils étaient ensorcelés, fit Daphnée. Mais ils n'ont pas trouvé qui a fait ça.

Harry hocha la tête. Un gémissement attira son attention et il vit Potter dans un lit en face de lui. Il avait le bras en écharpe et semblait dormir, même si une grimace de douleur était inscrite sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit-il.

\- Il s'est pris un Cognard dans le bras juste après que tu sois tombé, fit Daphnée avec un petit sourire. Il a permis à Lockhart d'essayer de le soigner, mais au lieu de ressouder ses os, il les a fait disparaître.

Harry pouffa quelque peu, imaginant la mine déconfite de Potter.

\- Il doit faire repousser ses os avec du Poussos, fit Théo.

\- Si ce n'était pas Potter, je pourrais presque le plaindre, fit Harry avec une grimace. Cette Potion est vraiment mauvaise.

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules, et la conversation roula sur la fête que les Serpentard faisaient en ce moment même dans la Salle Commune.

Harry sourit et dès que ses amis furent partis -mis dehors par Mrs Pomfresh après une heure de conversation- il s'endormit.

Un bruit le tira de son sommeil, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Il remarqua rapidement que c'était le milieu de la nuit et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Un Elfe de Maison se trouvait sur le lit de Potter, qui tenait la petite créature par le col de son torchon.

\- …Dobby vous avait dit de ne pas revenir à l'école ! Tristan Potter est en danger à Poudlard ! Mais vous n'avez pas écouté Dobby ! Dobby a dû prendre des mesures !

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as bloqué la barrière menant au Poudlard Express ? comprit Potter. Ron et moi avons bien faillit être renvoyés à cause de ça !

\- Mais Tristan Potter serait en sécurité ! couina l'Elfe. Dobby pensait que ses Cognards suffiraient…

\- Tes Cognard ?! le coupa Potter. Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a envoyé ses Cognards nous attaquer ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi prendre l'autre pour cible ?

\- Dobby ne peut pas se permettre que Tristan Potter perde son frère ! s'exclama le serviteur des Malfoy, ne voyant pas la grimace de dégoût s'afficher sur le visage de l'adolescent. Tristan et Harry Potter ne doivent pas rester à l'école ! Les événements ont déjà commencé !

\- Tu veux dire que ce danger a un rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets ?! s'étonna Potter.

\- Dobby ne peut rien dire ! fit l'Elfe, puis il y eu un bruit dans le couloir. Dobby doit partir !

Avant que Potter ne puisse protester, Dobby avait transplané, surprenant Harry qui pensait que personne ne pouvait transplaner à Poudlard.

Les bruits s'approchèrent, et Harry les identifia comme des pas. Il se recala dans les oreillers, fermant à moitié ses yeux pour que personne ne remarque qu'il était réveillé.

Dumbledore et McGonagall pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, un corps dans les bras. Harry comprit qu'un étudiant avait été pétrifié en voyant la rigidité de la silhouette.

\- Minerva, allez chercher Pompom, pria Dumbledore en plaçant le corps sur un des lits.

Harry l'identifia comme un Gryffondor de Première Année qui faisait partie des groupies de Potter. Il avait un appareil photo dans les mains et avait la position de quelqu'un en train d'en prendre une. On voyait aussi une grappe de raisin dépasser de sa poche.

\- Par Merlin, Albus ! s'exclama Pomfresh en arrivant vers l'étudiant. Pétrifié ?

\- En effet, fit Dumbledore.

\- Il a une grappe de raisin, fit remarquer Minerva. Il venait surement voir Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Albus ? interrogea Pomfresh.

\- Cela veut dire que la Chambre des Secrets a été ré-ouverte, je le crains, soupira Dumbledore.

Les deux femmes haletèrent, sous le choc.

Ré-ouverte, releva intérieurement Harry. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois. Et vu que Dumbledore était au courant, cela voulait dire que cela c'était produit quand il était professeur ici.

\- Ré-ouverte ? répéta Blaise.

Il était sorti de l'infirmerie le lendemain du match et s'était empressé de raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris dans la nuit : du rôle de Dobby dans son accident à la découverte du corps pétrifié d'un Gryffondor de Première Année.

\- Exact, fit Harry. C'est donc déjà arrivé une fois depuis que Dumbledore est professeur.

\- Cela ne peut pas être la même personne, sauf si c'est un Professeur, et je vois mal l'un d'entre eux libérer un Monstre pour chasser les Nés-Moldus de l'Ecole, fit remarquer Théo.

\- Vous croyez que ça s'est passé à l'époque où Malfoy Senior était à Poudlard ? interrogea Harry.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, objecta Daphnée. Mes parents étaient à l'école en même temps que lui, et si un truc pareil était arrivé, j'aurais forcément été mise au courant.

\- Donc c'est plus vieux, conclu Harry.

\- On n'est pas au bout de nos peines, souffla Théo.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, entièrement d'accord.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 31/10) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	9. Club de Duels

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Black Jo, evans16, Serpent d'argent, Always Slythendor, aya31, stormtrooper2, Rose-Eliade, Aurelie Malfoy, Woubidou, tsumy-malnewca, Sombradele, Le Poussin Fou, crystal of shadow, shenendoahcalyssa, Oxytomire, Quoba, luffynette, Joshiroo, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, Dobby a la fâcheuse manie d'attirer des ennuis aux gens qu'il veut protéger ! xD

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Oxytomire_ : Bon, c'est vrai que le Cognard dans la tête, c'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée... Mais c'est pas drôle si Potter prend tout ! Fallait bien qu'Harry ai un peu mal, aussi... x) En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Neuf, où Lockhart se fait ridiculiser par Rogue en Duel !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Duelling Club_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Neuf :

La fin novembre arrivait doucement, et vu le temps, décembre serait un mois plutôt frais. Les Serpentard et Gryffondor de Deuxième Année se trouvaient dans les cachots, occupés à préparer une Potion de Babillage, qui faisait que le buveur de la Potion n'arrêtait pas de parler pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Passes moi les racines d'if sauvages, Harry, lui dit Blaise.

Harry les lui passa distraitement tout en comptant le nombre de fois qu'il remuait sa Potion. Il devait le faire vingt-trois fois. _Quinze, seize, dix-sept...,_ compta-t-il intérieurement. Soudainement, le chaudron de Goyle explosa, provoquant un chahut d'enfer dans la classe. Tout le monde monta sur les tabourets alors que la Potion s'écoulait librement sur le sol de la classe.

Rogue se pencha vers le chaudron de son élève, en sortant un pétard du Dr. Flibuste, une Farce & Attrape vendu chez Zonko. Rogue se redressa et fusillant la classe du regard, et plus particulièrement les Gryffondor.

\- Si je découvre celui qui a jeté ce pétard dans le chaudron de M. Goyle, il sera puni d'une telle façon que l'idée de revenir dans cette classe ne lui passera pas par la tête. Maintenant que vous avez prouvé être des imbéciles complets, DEHRORS ! Que je nettoie vos bêtises !

Tous les élèves sortirent précipitamment, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du Maître des Potions.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la conversation revint sur le cours de Potions.

\- Je me demande qui serait assez fou pour faire ça, dit Daphnée. Mêmes les Serpentard savent qu'il ne faut pas énerver Rogue.

Théo eu un reniflement amusé, s'attirant les regards de ses trois amis.

\- Personnellement, j'ai vu Granger se faufiler dans la Réserve de Rogue alors que le chaudron de Goyle explosait, révéla-t-il. Le pétard vient forcément de la bande à Potter, il voulait surement détourner l'attention de Rogue.

\- Je me demande de quoi ils avaient besoin, marmonna Harry en observant les sourires satisfaits des trois Gryffondor.

Le lendemain matin, en revenant de son entraînement, Harry vit que de nombreux étudiants étaient regroupés près du tableau d'affichage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ils ont ouvert un club de Duel, fit un Quatrième Année de Poufsouffle avec excitation. C'est Lockhart qui l'anime.

Harry acquiesça mollement et retourna se changer dans son dortoir.

Le soir même, les quatre Serpentard se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, au pied de l'estrade où se trouvait Lockhart.

\- Bienvenue à tous ! s'exclama le Professeur de DCFM. Tout le monde me voit, tout le monde m'entend ? Bien ! En raison des récents événements, j'ai demandé au Professeur Dumbledore si je pouvais organiser ce cours de Duel en plus de celui que vous avez avec le Professeur Potter. Pour m'assister, j'aimerais que vous accueilliez chaleureusement le Professeur Rogue !

Le directeur de la Maison Serpentard monta sur l'estrade en fusillant son collègue du regard.

\- Bien, nous allons d'abord vous faire une petite démonstration, reprit Lockhart en se plaçant à une extrémité de l'estrade alors que Rogue se plaçait en face de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Professeur Rogue ne sera pas blessé.

La plupart des filles gloussèrent alors que les Serpentard ricanaient, sûr de la victoire de Rogue.

Les deux professeurs s'inclinèrent pour sa saluer.

\- Bien, à trois ! annonça Lockhart. Trois… Deux… Un !

\- _Expelliarmus !_ lança Rogue.

Avant que Lockhart ne puisse ne serais-ce que pointer sa Baguette sur le Professeur de Potions, il fut éjecter hors de l'estrade alors que sa Baguette lui échappait, finissant dans la main tendue de Rogue.

\- Bien, fit Lockhart en se relevant et en remontant sur l'estrade. C'était une merveilleuse idée de leur montrer ce sort, Professeur Rogue. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu l'arrêter si je l'avais voulu, mais c'est bien de leur montrer les effets de ce sort.

Il fit une pause, récupérant sa Baguette.

\- Comme vous l'avez vu, ce sort est le sort de Désarmement. Il arrache la Baguette au sorcier et si vous êtes assez puissant, il envoie votre adversaire dans le décor, expliqua Lockhart avant de taper dans ses mains. Maintenant, je vais désigner deux élèves qui vont s'affronter en Duel. Potter contre, Weasley, tiens !

Potter eu un sourire supérieur en montant sur l'estrade alors que Weasley le suivait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, intervient Rogue. Weasley à sa Baguette de cassé et il pourrait blesser Potter, pas que cela me dérangerait personnellement, mais bon…

Les Serpentard ricanèrent de nouveau alors que les autres élèves et plus particulièrement les Gryffondor fusillaient Rogue du regard.

\- Vous avez raison, Severus, reconnut Lockhart. Je vous laisse choisir l'adversaire de M. Potter.

Rogue tourna son regard sur les Serpentard. Il regarda d'abord Harry, qui hocha négativement la tête, ne voulant pas affronter Potter encore une fois. Rogue hocha imperceptiblement la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Son regard se décala sur Malfoy, qui lui offrit un rictus.

\- M. Malfoy, désigna-t-il finalement. Venez donc montrer à Potter ce dont vous êtes capable.

Le blond eu un sourire goguenard avant de monter sur l'estrade, se plaçant près de Rogue, donc face à Potter. Harry vit Rogue se pencher vers Malfoy et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, accentuant le rictus du Serpentard.

\- Bien, allons-y ! s'exclama Lockhart en sortant de l'estrade, suivi de Rogue. Trois… Deux… Un, allez-y !

Potter ne perdit pas de temps et lança un _Furnonculus_ , que Malfoy évita sans mal. Il répliqua avec un _Dantesaguamento_ , qui fut également éviter par Potter avant d'enchaîner.

\- _Serpensortia !_ lança-t-il.

Un serpent d'environ un mètre surgit de la Baguette de Malfoy en crachant furieusement. Il se tourna vers le premier élève qu'il vit, un pauvre Poufsouffle de Deuxième Année.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, humain ?!_ siffla le serpent en se dressant sur toute sa hauteur.

Le Poufsouffle trembla en voyant que le regard du serpent était dirigé vers lui, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- _Tu veux que je te morde, pour te faire comprendre que je_ déteste _être fixé ?!_ continua le reptile sur un ton agressif.

\- Harry ? l'interpella Daphnée, inquiète.

En effet, Harry, en se rendant compte qu'il comprenait le serpent, avant blanchi et écarquillé les yeux. A part ses amis, personne ne remarqua rien, mais l'Héritier Black ne détachait pas ses yeux du serpent.

\- Je vais vous en débarrasser, Potter, fit Rogue en remontant sur l'estrade. _Vipera Evanesca !_

Le serpent disparut instantanément alors que le Duel reprenait. Harry lui, quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas, surprenant ses amis qui partirent à sa poursuite.

L'aîné Potter ne s'occupa pas d'eux. Il se jeta un sort de Désillusion et se dirigea vers le Troisième Étage, en direction de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, semant rapidement ses amis.

\- _Dissendium,_ lança-t-il, libérant le passage.

Il s'engagea dans le passage, ressortant dans la cave vide d'Honeydukes. Le magasin étant fermé, Harry n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard. Il leva sa Baguette, se concentrant sur le Magicobus.

Le bus à trois étages arriva rapidement.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition ! fit un adolescent d'environ dix-huit ans. Je suis Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur pour ce voyage. Où voulez-vous allez ?

\- Square Grimmaurd, à Londres, dit Harry en montant dans le bus, s'installant dans un des lits.

\- Onze Mornilles, s'il-vous-plaît ! fit Stan avant de le détailler. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école, gamin ?

\- J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi pour cette nuit, expliqua Harry en lui donnant la monnaie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais de retour à Poudlard demain matin.

Stan haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cabine du conducteur.

Pendant tout le voyage, Harry repensa à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il était _Fourchelang_ , ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'y avait pas de Fourchelang ni chez les Black, ni chez les Lupin, et encore moins chez les Potter. Et la rumeur disait que seul les Héritiers de Serpentard étaient Fourchelang. Penser à l'Héritier de Serpentard le ramena au mystère qu'était la Chambre des Secrets. Il se demandait quel genre de Monstre elle pouvait abriter, en sachant que celui-ci avait le pouvoir de pétrifier les gens.

Une demi-heure après son départ de Poudlard, le bus le déposa en face de chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la Maison et y entra, prenant tout de suite la direction du salon. Quand il y entra, Sirius et Remus pointèrent leurs Baguettes sur lui avant de se détendre en l'identifiant.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Sirius. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis Fourchelang, lâcha-t-il tout de go.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent ses deux Tuteurs, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Harry, poursuivit doucement Remus. Viens t'asseoir en raconte nous.

Harry se dirigea vers le canapé, se calant entre ses deux Tuteurs, cherchant inconsciemment du réconfort auprès d'eux.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard inquiet en le voyant faire. Harry aimait faire de bref câlins aux deux adultes, qui ne durait jamais plus de quelques secondes, mais ne cherchait jamais à prolonger ce genre de contacts. Il n'était pas tellement du genre tactile, à part quand il était bouleversé.

\- A Halloween, on a découvert un message sur un des murs de l'école, comme quoi la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte, commença l'adolescent. Près du message, il y avait Miss Teigne pétrifiée. La nuit où j'étais à l'infirmerie après mon match de Quidditch, Dumbledore et McGonagall ont ramené un étudiant pétrifié. Depuis, tout le monde soupçonne les Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Lockhart a organisé un deuxième cours de Duel. Le premier était ce soir. Après avoir fait une démonstration, ils ont demandé à Potter et Malfoy de se battre l'un contre l'autre. Malfoy a fait apparaître un serpent, et j'ai _compris_ ce qu'il disait.

Harry reprit son souffle.

\- J'ai paniqué : je suis sorti de la salle et suis venu ici avec le Magicobus, termina-t-il. Ce n'est pas normal que je sois Fourchelang ! Je ne comprends pas !

\- Harry, calme-toi, le réconforta Remus, passant une main apaisante dans son dos. Ce n'est pas grave, que tu sois Fourchelang.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-il doucement, craignant un peu la réponse.

\- Harry, intervint Sirius, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Tu pourrais devenir l'allié de Voldemort que l'on t'aimerait quand même. Le don de Fourchelang à une mauvaise réputation, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas cette faculté qui fait ce que tu es. Regardes-moi, je suis un Black, et pourtant, je suis contre Voldemort alors que toute ma famille était avec lui.

Harry soupira de soulagement, rassuré.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-il. Aucun Potter n'a jamais été Fourchelang !

\- C'est vrai, reconnu Remus. Mais cela vient peut-être de quelque chose d'autre.

\- Une idée du pourquoi, Lunard ? s'enquit Sirius, un bras autour des épaules de son filleul.

\- Et bien, personne ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, parla Remus avec hésitation. Pourquoi Harry a survécu au Sortilège de Mort. Peut-être que certains des pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été transmis à Harry.

\- Voldemort est Fourchelang ? s'étonna l'Héritier Potter.

\- Oui, vu qu'il est le descendant de Serpentard, fit Remus.

\- Voldemort est l'Héritier de Serpentard ? s'étonna une nouvelle fois Harry.

\- C'est ce que Dumbledore nous avait dit pendant la Guerre, expliqua Sirius. Quand on le sait, c'est plutôt logique, même si j'avais été surpris à l'époque.

\- Donc, vous croyez que je suis devenu Fourchelang quand Voldemort m'a fait cette cicatrice ? résuma Harry en touchant l'éclair qu'il possédait au front.

\- C'est plausible, acquiesça Remus. Après tout, comme tu l'as dit, aucun Potter n'a jamais été Fourchelang.

Harry acquiesça. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler et l'adolescent dormit dans sa chambre. Le lendemain matin, Sirius le ramena devant Poudlard en transplanant, repartant après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de son filleul.

* * *

Voilà pour la découverte du don de Fourchelang d'Harry ! Découverte fait en toute discrétion, évidemment ! On est un Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, après tout ! Et petit instant émotion entre Sirius, Remus et leur pupille !

J'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plu !

Samedi prochain (le 07/11), ce sera l'Interlude ! Des pronostics par rapport au point de vue exploité ?

A la semaine prochaine, chers lecteurs !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

Aujourd'hui, cela fait 34 ans que James et Lily ont été assassinés par Lord Voldemort (R.I.P, M. et Mrs Potter), et qu'Harry l'a fait disparaître. (Oui, j'aime bien signaler ce genre d'anecdote, quand ça tombe sur un jour où je poste un Chapitre, j'espère que cela ne vous dérage pas ! ^^)


	10. Interlude - Tristan Potter

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness (anciennement EpeeArmoise19541, donc c'est toujours la même ! ^^)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : aya31, Le Poussin Fou, Pims10, Natulcien Anwamane, tsumy-malnewca, Aurelie Malfoy, crystal of shadow, Alycia Panther, stormtrooper2, Sombradele, Black Jo, Karozthor the Nacromagus, casildamalefoy, adenoide, Serpent d'argent, shenendoahcalyssa, Rose-Eliade, clem2605, Oxytomire, Woubidou, Lydouille, Joshiroo, Magouille, Maeva Cerise, Scaritty.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! :DD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ahah, ouais, Sirius et Remus se complètent parfaitement, niveau éducation !

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et ouais, vaut mieux que son Don reste un secret, avec les Gryffondor à côté ! :)

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, Sirius et Remus gèrent ! ;)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) En même temps, comment il aurait pu deviner que Voldemort lui avait transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs ? xD

* * *

Voilà l'Interlude, qui retrace le point de vue de Tristan Potter !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Polyjuice Potion_ , John Williams

* * *

Interlude :

Tristan se plaça contre le mur des toilettes avec un grognement, épuisé. Ses pensées se dirigèrent naturellement vers l'Autre. Potter-Black-Lupin, qu'il ne considérerait jamais comme un membre de sa famille, Tristan rejetant toute forme de parenté qui pourrait s'établir entre eux.

Il se souvenait de sa colère à la Répartition, l'an dernier. Déjà, le Choixpeau avait voulu discuter sa place chez les Gryffondor, ensuite, il découvrait l'existence d'un frère. Un frère aîné qui mettrait la main sur le titre de Lord Potter et sur toute leur fortune s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur père. Alors que tout aurait dû lui revenir ! Il avait été élevé toute sa vie dans l'optique de devenir un jour Lord Potter, mais il semblerait que même ses parents aient oublié qu'ils avaient un autre fils, né en premier. Et celui à lui prendre ce titre était un Serpentard, en plus d'être le futur Lord Black et l'Héritier Lupin.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'avait eu de cesse d'être humilié par l'Autre : d'abord en cours de Potions, ensuite pendant le cours de Duel, le cours de vol -cet imbécile avait surement dû payer Flint pour devenir Attrapeur si tôt !-, puis au Duel qu'il lui avait proposé à Minuit.

Il n'avait même pas tenu cinq minutes face à lui, Ron et lui s'étaient fait prendre par Rusard et ils avaient fait perdre cent points à leur Maison, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu aux autres.

Il y avait aussi cette histoire de Troll ! Il aurait dû être celui qui secourait Hermione, et pas ces deux Serpentard !

Bien sûr, il avait été très occupé pendant sa Première Année, à essayer de résoudre l'énigme que représentait le chien à trois têtes, ce qui pouvait expliquer ses échecs continus. Mais une fois de plus, il avait fallu que l'Autre arrive avant lui, et récolte la gloire du sauvetage de la Pierre Philosophale. Et dire que Ron, Hermione et lui s'étaient trompés en soupçonnant Rogue, alors que c'était Quirell le voleur !

Il se demandait quand même comment l'Autre avait pu s'en sortir, après tout, il n'était rien par rapport à Tu-Sais-Qui, il n'était pas le _Survivant_. Les rumeurs disaient que Quirell était mort, et ses parents lui avaient dit que Tu-Sais-Qui avait réussi à s'enfuir. Si c'était lui qui avait été dans ce combat, Tu-Sais-Qui serait encore mort.

Et Dumbledore avait ajouté deux cents dix points à Serpentard pendant le Banquet de fin d'année, augmentant sa rage et son sentiment d'injustice.

Ses vacances avaient ensuite été complètement inutiles : il ne recevait pas de lettres de ses amis, ses parents étaient tout le temps occupés, et alors qu'il se réjouissait de passer son anniversaire à trois, il avait fallu qu'ils invitent l'Autre et ses Tuteurs.

Ses parents lui avaient dit que l'Autre était moins important que lui, mais qu'ils voulaient quand même essayer de renouer le dialogue, après tout, l'Autre aurait un énorme poids politique dans le Futur, ainsi que deux sièges au Magenmagot.

Le repas s'était plutôt bien passé, puis ils avaient dû aller dans sa chambre, où un Elfe avait débarqué pour lui dire de ne pas revenir à Poudlard, à cause d'un complot terrifiant. D'ailleurs c'était cet Elfe qui les avait empêché, Ron et lui, de passer la barrière pour atteindre le Poudlard Express, les obligeant à emprunter la voiture volante de M. Weasley. Dobby, comme il disait s'appeler, s'était aussi arrangé pour lui envoyer un Cognard fou aux trousses pendant le match les opposant à Serpentard, l'empêchant d'attraper le vif et l'envoyant par la même occasion à l'infirmerie.

Et alors qu'il pensait au début de l'année que tout se passerait bien, voilà que la Chambre des Secrets était ouverte. Miss Teigne, puis Colin Crivey avaient été pétrifiés, persuadant le Trio d'Or d'agir. Hermione s'était arrangée avec Lockhart (quel héros, ce type, ses cours étaient géniaux !) de lui donner un accès à la Réserve, pour emprunter le livre Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs.

Et les voilà dans les toilettes des filles, en train de préparer du Polynectar pour prendre la place de trois Serpentard pour qu'ils puissent interroger Malfoy, qui semblait heureux de la situation.

\- Alors ?

La voix de Ron le sorti de ses pensées, le recentrant sur le moment présent.

\- Elle n'a plus qu'à reposer vingt-quatre heures, fit Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis sortirent des toilettes, prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer. Demain, ils pourraient agir.

* * *

Voilà pour cet Interlude ! Alors, surpris du choix du point de vue ? En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous aura éclairer par rapport aux motivations des Potter !

C'est court, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 14/11) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	11. Le Polynectar

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Rose-Eliade, Sombradele, Cyrielle13, aya31, Black Jo, clem2605, tsumy-malnewca, Oxytomire, Woubidou, adenoide, crystal of shadow, Le Poussin Fou, shenendoahcalyssa, Serpent d'ombre, Magouille, stormtrooper2, Joshiroo, HimeNoAria, Aurelie Malfoy, luffynette, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

On m'a fait remarquer qu'en comptant les reviews du Tome I, cela me fait plus de 600 reviews pour 29 chapitres...

Alors, merci à tous ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début, merci à ceux qui prennent le train en route, merci à ceux qui review, que ce soit régulièrement ou non, et merci aux lecteurs silencieux, qui doivent représenter une grande majorité ! Merci, vous êtes géniaux ! :DD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Bah, c'est un Potter, il peut pas être complètement stupide non plus ! xD

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) C'est sûr que quand on compare Fred et Georges et Harry et Tristan... :/

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Dix, les vacances de Noël !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Dix :

 _Le lendemain matin, Sirius le ramena devant Poudlard en transplanant, repartant après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de son filleul._

Quand Harry entra dans la Salle Commune, il était cinq heures du matin. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ses amis endormis, chacun dans un fauteuil. L'ouverture du mur avait dû les réveiller, car ils ouvrirent rapidement les yeux.

Daphnée fut la première à le voir, et elle s'élança vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Harry déglutit.

\- Toi ! gronda-t-elle. Où étais-tu ? Et pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça du cours de Duel ? La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je m'arrange pour que tu le regrettes un _long_ moment, je te préviens, Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin !

\- Daphnée, intervint Théo, si on laissait Harry s'expliquer, au lieu de l'agresser ?

Daphnée fusilla son condisciple du regard, mais acquiesça et saisit Harry par le bras pour l'installer sur le canapé de la Salle Commune.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Blaise.

\- Hier, quand Malfoy a fait apparaître le serpent, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose, finit par avouer Harry. J'ai _compris_ ce que le serpent disait.

\- Tu veux dire que… ? devina Daphnée, toute colère envolée.

\- Je suis Fourchelang, acquiesça doucement Harry. Je ne le savais pas avant, et j'ai paniqué. J'ai pris le passage secret pour me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai appelé le Magicobus et je suis allé chez moi. J'avais besoin de parler avec Sirius et Remus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? demanda Blaise. On aurait compris !

\- Je suis désolé, les amis, vraiment, fit Harry, contrit. Mais j'ai réellement paniqué, hier.

\- Et que t'ont dit tes Tuteurs ? s'enquit Théo.

\- C'est là que ça devient intéressant, dit l'Héritier Black. Comme vous le savez, aucun Potter n'a jamais été Fourchelang. Remus pense que Voldemort m'a transmis ce pouvoir quand il a voulu me tuer il y a onze ans.

\- Voldemort est Fourchelang ? s'étonna Blaise.

Harry lui sourit en constatant qu'il disait maintenant son nom sans aucune peur.

\- Oui, et d'après ce que Sirius m'a dit, Dumbledore leur aurait dit que Voldemort était l'Héritier de Serpentard !

\- Mais alors, la Chambre..., comprit soudainement Théo.

\- Elle a sûrement été ouverte à l'époque où il était étudiant ici, compléta l'aîné Potter. Et les Mangemorts auraient trouvé un moyen de l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Voldemort n'est pas là, et il n'a pas d'enfant à Poudlard, d'après ce que je sais. Donc Malfoy Senior et compagnie ont dû trouver un autre moyen d'ouvrir la Chambre et de libérer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- On devrait aller dormir, conseilla Daphnée après quelques secondes de silence. C'est dimanche, aujourd'hui, on a tout le temps que l'on veut.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

La semaine suivante, le Professeur McGonagall fit passer une fiche pour que les élèves restants pour les vacances s'y inscrivent. Harry s'y inscrivit, Sirius lui ayant dit par lettre que lui et Remus devaient aller en France cette année : Remus pour un rendez-vous avec les différentes meutes de Loups-Garous et Sirius pour aller voir certains de leurs amis français. Harry eu cependant la surprise de voir ses amis s'inscrire.

\- On n'allait pas te laisser tout seul, lui dit Blaise avec un sourire. Ma mère en profite pour partir en voyage.

\- J'ai dit à mon père que je ne voulais pas venir cette année, fit Théo. Il m'a juste dit de bien me tenir.

\- Mes parents refont un voyage de noce, alors Astoria et moi restons ici cette année, dit à son tour Daphnée.

Harry leur avait offert son plus beau sourire.

Ils apprirent que Malfoy et ses gorilles restaient également, ce qui les étonna quelque peu. Que Malfoy Junior passe ses vacances loin de sa mère était assez surprenant.

Les vacances arrivèrent rapidement, et les Serpentard étaient de plus en plus suspicieux envers Potter et Weasley, qui paraissaient bien trop satisfaits pour que cela soit normal.

Le matin de Noël, Harry fut réveillé par un de ses amis en train de sauter sur son lit. Réflexe de plusieurs années à se défendre contre Sirius, son pied parti tout seul, heurtant la poitrine de l'agresseur, qui émit un bruit sourd avant de tomber au sol.

\- Aïe ! Harry, t'abuses ! se plaignit Blaise.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir Blaise avachi sur le sol, une main en train de passer sur son torse douloureux. Théo, lui, était dans son lit, essayant de contenir son rire.

\- Désolé, fit Harry. Mais j'ai l'habitude de faire ça à Sirius quand il vient me réveiller le matin.

Blaise ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard faussement vexé avant d'annoncer avec un grand sourire qu'il devait rejoindre Daphnée et les autres dans la Salle Commune. Harry secoua la tête et prit ses cadeaux avant de les suivre.

Daphnée, Astoria et Ginny se trouvaient dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Les garçons les rejoignirent et le déballage de cadeau commença.

Harry avait reçu le journal de blagues des Maraudeur de la part de Remus, ce qui l'étonnait quelque peu, mais bon, _Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours_ , comme ils disaient. Daphnée lui avait envoyé un gadget qui pouvait se transformer en cible, ce qui lui serait utile pour les entraînements. Blaise avait investi dans un paquet de Farces & Attrapes de chez Zonko. Théo, lui, lui avait offert un livre sur les Sortilèges Défensifs Avancés. Astoria et Ginny s'était apparemment cotisées pour lui acheter un pull vert émeraude avec un serpent argenté qui bougeait sans cesse dessus. Sarah et Adrian s'était eux aussi cotisés, lui offrant plusieurs livres rares sur la Magie Elémentale. Le dernier paquet venait de Sirius, et Harry trouva plus sage de lire en premier le mot attaché au cadeau. On ne sait jamais, avec Sirius.

 _Cette cape est un Héritage dans la famille Potter depuis des générations. La tradition veut que l'on offre cette cape à l'aîné avant son entrée à Poudlard. James l'avait filé à Tristan, mais je l'ai piquée quand on était au Manoir Potter cet été. Joyeux Noël, gamin, et fais-en bon usage !_

Harry ouvrit le paquet, perplexe, pour y découvrir une cape aussi légère que l'eau. Il la mit sur lui, et fut surpris d'entendre des halètements venant de ses amis. Il se tourna vers eux pour les voir les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ? fit-il.

\- Une Cape d'Invisibilité ! s'exclama Blaise, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ça coûte affreusement cher. Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

\- Sirius m'a dit qu'elle était transmise à l'aîné Potter depuis des générations, fit Harry. Il l'a piqué à Tristan quand on est allé chez eux cet été.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? s'enquit Théo avec un sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour. Cette Cape pourrait lui servir pour de nombreuses choses. Parce que même s'il savait effectuer un Sortilège de Désillusion, il n'était pas parfait et Harry craignait à chaque fois que l'on voit à travers. Avec cette Cape, cela allait être impossible.

Harry regarda ses amis déballer le reste de leurs cadeaux. Il avait offert une barrette pour cheveux aux trois filles, bien que différente : celle de Daphnée était doré, celle d'Astoria était blanche et celle de Ginny était d'un marron très clair, pour ne pas que cela jure avec ses cheveux. A Blaise, Harry lui avait fourni, avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus, un carnet où il pourrait répertorier toutes ses blagues. Et enfin pour Théo, Harry avait trouvé une malle d'ingrédients de Potions assez rare.

Une fois le déballage de cadeau terminé, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils pour discuter.

La journée passa calmement. Le soir, alors que Ginny et Astoria étaient parties faire un tour dans le parc, les quatre Deuxième Année faisaient leurs devoirs de vacances dans un coin dans la Salle Commune.

\- Vaut mieux s'y prendre en avance, avait dit Théo, provoquant une grimace chez Blaise.

Le mur s'ouvrit, laissant passer Malfoy et ses gorilles.

\- Ces Weasley, raillait Malfoy. Tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres, sauf la dernière. Elle, elle a sauvé l'honneur de la famille en étant à Serpentard.

Harry, qui observait les trois Serpentard, fronça les sourcils. Les poings de Crabbe s'étaient serrés au moment où Malfoy avait commencé à insulter les Weasley.

\- Ce sont des amoureux des Moldus, comme notre cher Directeur, continuait Malfoy. Mon père dit que le fait que Dumbledore devienne Directeur est la pire chose qui soit arrivée à Poudlard.

\- C'est faux ! s'exclama Goyle, faisant hausser un sourcil à Harry.

\- Ah oui ? fit Malfoy en se levant, fusillant son gorille du regard. Tu connais quelqu'un de _pire_ que Dumbledore ?

\- Tristan Potter, lâcha précipitamment le fils Goyle.

Malfoy l'observa quelques secondes avant de sourire.

\- Tu as raison Goyle, Saint-Potter ! cracha Malfoy avec dégoût. Le traître à son sang. Toujours à traîner avec la Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Malfoy fit une pause, comme si parler de Potter le révulsait.

\- Enfin bref, parlons d'autre chose, reprit-il. Vous avez lu cet article dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ sur Weasley père ? On pourrait douter que les Weasley ont le Sang-Pur, avec leur amour pour les Moldus ! Enfin, on ne se demande pas pourquoi ils font partis des lèches-bottes de Dumbledore.

Harry vit Crabbe se crisper de fureur, avant que Goyle ne lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Vous avez entendu la rumeur ? reprit Malfoy. Des gens pensent que _Potter_ est l'Héritier de Serpentard ! Ils pensent qu'il a survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres il y onze ans parce que c'est un futur Mage Noir en puissance. Complètement stupide, si vous voulez mon avis. Potter est aussi faible qu'un Cracmol, à se demander comment il a résisté au Sortilège de Mort. Enfin, si mon père me disait qui était l'Héritier, je pourrais l'aider, quand même !

\- Tu ne sais pas du tout qui c'est ? insista Goyle.

\- Non, Goyle, je te l'ai déjà dit ! s'énerva Malfoy. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un autre Sang-de-Bourbe meurt sous peu. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ce soit Granger.

Crabbe semblait prêt à sa jeter sur Malfoy, mais Goyle le retint.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux ? s'exclama le blond. Vous êtes vraiment bizarres !

\- Mal au ventre, balbutia Goyle.

\- Si vous aviez fait autre chose que vous goinfrer, aussi ! soupira Malfoy. Allez à l'infirmerie, alors.

Crabbe et Goyle obéirent.

\- Et n'oubliez pas de donner un coup de pied au Sang-de-Bourbe de ma part, surtout ! ajouta Malfoy alors qu'ils allaient sortir.

Ses deux gorilles se stoppèrent près du mur, mais ne dirent rien et continuèrent à avancer.

\- Ils sont vraiment bizarre, ces deux-là, fit Blaise.

\- Ouais, fit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Un élève est mort à Poudlard. On devrait bien en trouver des traces quelque part, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Il y a une section de la Bibliothèque où sont gardés tous les exemplaires de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , indiqua Théo. On pourrait commencer par là.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, et ils se remirent à leurs devoirs.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Bien évidemment, tout le monde à deviné qui se cachait sous les traits de Crabbe et Goyle... Ça va peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais je me souviens que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, ce Chapitre ! ^^

A samedi prochain (le 21/11) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

* * *

Levons nos Baguettes pour les victimes des attentats de cette nuit à Paris et pour leurs familles. /*


	12. Tom Elvis Jedusor

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Aya31, Rose-Eliade, Sombradele, Le Poussin Fou, Woubidou, Black Jo, clem2605, Aurelie Malfoy, Oxytomire, stormtrooper2, Joshiroo, adenoide, shenendoahcalyssa, Serpent d'ombre, FabyGan, luffynette, Maeva Cerise, Magouille.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Ahah, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon truc, si tu as cru que c'étaient les véritables Crabe et Goyle ! :D

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review :D

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Onze, où une deuxième personne est pétrifiée !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Onze :

Les vacances passèrent rapidement, et il fut bientôt l'heure de la rentrée. Mais la veille, Harry eu la surprise de voir Astoria venir vers lui, lui demandant si elle pouvait lui parler en privé.

Ils se placèrent dans un coin de la Salle Commune, et Harry jeta un Sort de Silence autour d'eux.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- C'est à propos de Ginny, fit la cadette Greengass. J'aimerais que tu lui parles.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Elle est vraiment bizarre, ces temps-ci, confia l'adolescente. Elle sursaute à chaque bruit, elle est toute pâle et je l'entends souvent pleurer la nuit dans son lit. En fait, elle est comme ça depuis Halloween, et je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

\- Mais quel rapport avec moi ? interrogea l'Héritier Potter.

\- Eh bien, fit Astoria en rougissant légèrement. Je crois qu'elle a un peu le béguin pour toi, pour tout dire. Tu l'aurais vu le lendemain du match de Quidditch, elle était complètement terrifiée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner un truc du genre ' _J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.._ '. Alors, je me suis dit que si tu lui parlais, peut-être qu'elle irait mieux.

Harry la fixa quelques secondes avant de lui dire qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait. Astoria lui fit un sourire et retourna vers ses amis, bientôt suivi par Harry.

Cependant, pendant la première semaine de cours, Harry ne put pas parler à la cadette Weasley. Entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les cours, les recherches à la Bibliothèque sur la personne morte à Poudlard la première fois que la Chambre avait été ouverte et ses réflexions sur la voix désincarnée qu'il continuait à entendre, il avait beaucoup à penser.

Le vendredi de la semaine de la rentrée, alors que lui et ses amis se trouvaient dans le couloir en direction de leur salle de Métamorphose (ils étaient en avance, mais Théo avait voulu les faire partir tôt) ils se figèrent au milieu du couloir. Harry vit tout d'abord Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, flottant à un mètre du sol. Puis il remarqua le corps au pied du fantôme. Il se déplaça, s'approchant avec précaution. En arrivant, il vit que c'était un Poufsouffle de leur année, même s'il serait incapable de donner son nom.

\- Il est pétrifié, indiqua-t-il en voyant l'expression de terreur sur le visage de son condisciple.

\- Quelle Créature serait assez puissante pour faire _ça_ à un fantôme ? fit Daphnée, atterrée.

Harry allait répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, qu'il ne voulait _pas_ savoir. Une Créature capable de terrasser un fantôme serait capable de tuer toutes les personnes présentes dans le château, et il préférait ne pas y penser.

Avant que l'un des Serpentard n'ait pu ajouter un mot, le caquètement caractéristique de l'esprit frappeur se fit entendre dans le couloir. Peeves arriva rapidement, se figeant en voyant Sir Nicolas.

\- Que… ? balbutia-t-il.

Si la situation était différente, cela aurait pu être drôle de voir Peeves bafouiller. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

\- Va prévenir quelqu'un Peeves, c'est urgent ! l'interrompit Blaise.

Le fantôme acquiesça, partant dans le couloir en beuglant :

\- _Agression dans le couloir des Enchantements ! Personne n'est à l'abri ! Nouvelle agression dans le couloir des Enchantements !_

Rapidement, les portes s'ouvrirent, et les Professeur McGonagall et Flitwick sortirent de leurs classes, se figeant en constatant la situation.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda McGonagall en venant vers le Poufsouffle.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, touchant son visage glacé.

\- Qui est-ce, Minerva ? demanda Flitwick, qui ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'élève.

\- M. Finch-Flinchey, soupira la Professeur de Métamorphose avant de se tourner vers les Serpentard, attendant une réponse.

\- On était en train de se diriger vers votre salle de classe quand on est tombé sur eux, expliqua Théo. Peeves est arrivé et on lui a dit de prévenir quelqu'un. Et voilà.

\- Justin ! s'écria une autre voix.

Un autre Deuxième Année de Poufsouffle était sorti de sa classe de Métamorphose et se précipitait sur son ami. Quand il releva les yeux, il tomba immédiatement sur les Serpentard.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est vous ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez trouvé Miss Teigne et vous êtes des Serpentard !

\- M. MacMillan ! s'indignèrent les professeurs.

\- Et pourquoi on aurait agressé ton ami ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Il a dit que ton frère était l'Héritier de Serpentard, peut-être que tu as fait ça pour le défendre, qui sait ? supposa Ernie. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête !

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! rugit Blaise. Si tu avais un peu regardé autour de toi l'année dernière, tu serais qu'Harry ne ferait jamais rien pour Potter !

\- Et je te signale que la nuit où Crivey a été attaqué, Harry était à l'infirmerie ! ajouta Daphnée.

\- De plus, intervint Théo. Les Serpentard ne sont pas forcément tous mauvais.

\- Tu parles ! ricana le Poufsouffle. Ton père est un Mangemort, alors…

\- M. MacMillan, suffit ! intervint McGonagall. Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle et une retenue avec le Professeur Rogue demain soir. Cessez vos accusations stupides et rentrez en classe, immédiatement !

Le Poufsouffle jeta un regard noir aux quatre Serpentard mais rentra dans sa classe.

\- Venez, jeune gens, je vais vous emmener chez le Directeur pour que vous lui racontiez les événements, leur dit Flitwick. Minerva, ne vous inquiétez pas de ma classe, ils sont en plein test.

La Directrice des Gryffondor acquiesça et envoya un Patronus à Mrs Pomfresh pour la prévenir de qu'une nouvelle victime avait été trouvée.

Le Professeur d'Enchantement les mena au Premier Étage, devant une Gargouille.

\- Citron Sorbet, dit-il à la gargouille, faisant apparaître l'escalier menant au Bureau Directorial. Allez prévenir le Directeur, je dois retourner en classe.

Harry monta les escaliers en premier, connaissant déjà le chemin. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit la voix de Dumbledore lui dire d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux plongeant immédiatement dans ceux, bleus, du Directeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau à cette heure, jeunes gens ?

\- Le Professeur Flitwick nous a amené pour que l'on vous dise que l'on a trouvé un autre étudiant pétrifié, répondit Harry.

Dumbledore ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant, surprenant les Serpentard, qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette marque de faiblesse de la part du grand Albus Dumbledore.

\- Qui est l'étudiant ?

\- Justin Finch-Flinchey, un Poufsouffle de Deuxième Année, répondit Théo. Et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, aussi.

Dumbledore les regarda interloqué avant de leur demander de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Blaise prit la parole, racontant qu'en se rendant en Métamorphose, ils étaient tombé sur Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et le Poufsouffle, tous deux pétrifier. Il raconta l'arrivé de Peeves, la façon dont il avait alerté tout le couloir et les accusations de l'autres Poufsouffle, MacMillan, à leur encontre.

Dumbledore l'écouta sans rien dire, mais haussa un sourcil en entendant que certaines personnes pensaient que Tristan était l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer Hagrid qui tenait un coq mort en main.

\- Ce ne sont pas eux, Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils sont des Serpentard, mais ce ne peut pas être eux ! Après tout, Harry est un Potter, et aucun d'eux n'est mauvais ! Et puis-

\- Hagrid, l'interrompit le Directeur. Je ne pense aucunement que ces jeunes soient responsable des événements récents, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hagrid sembla se détendre. Sa diatribe avait surpris les quatre Deuxièmes Années, qui ne pensaient pas que le Garde-Chasse les appréciait autant.

\- Ah, tout va bien alors, fit le Gardien des Clés. Il y a des bruits de couloirs comme quoi ils vont se faire renvoyer, et vu que je venais ici...

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas Hagrid, ils ne seront pas renvoyés, l'apaisa une nouvelle fois Dumbledore. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose en particulier, peut-être ?

\- Oui, je voulais vous demander si je pouvais placer des Sortilèges de Protection autour de mon enclos, c'est la troisième fois que je retrouve un coq mort, ces dernières semaines.

\- Faite, Hagrid, autorisa Dumbledore.

\- Merci, M. le Directeur, remercia le demi-géant. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, ne vous en faites pas.

Et il sortit précipitamment du bureau.

\- Bien, continuons, fit le Directeur à l'encontre des Serpentard. Avant de vous laisser retourner en cours, y aurait-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Harry pensa à son don de Fourchelang, à la voix qu'il ne cessait d'entendre, mais décida de ne rien dire. Après tout, il n'avait aucune confiance en Dumbledore.

\- Non, monsieur, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Bien, fit Dumbledore en un sourire engageant. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les Serpentard ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent du bureau, se dirigeant vers leur cours de Métamorphose. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant les toilettes du Deuxième Étage et entendant des sanglots.

Blaise, ne pouvant résister à sa curiosité, entra dans les toilettes, suivi des trois autres.

Le fantôme d'une adolescente était assise non loin de la fenêtre et pleurait.

\- C'est Mimi Geignarde, souffla Daphnée, de sorte à n'être entendu que par ses amis.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Vous êtes venu me jeter quelque chose à la figure ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'on te jette quelque chose à la figure ? s'enquit Blaise.

Tous pensèrent que de toute façon, elle ne sentirait rien s'ils le faisaient, mais ils avaient assez de tact pour ne pas le faire remarquer.

\- Je ne sais pas ! geignit Mimi. J'étais là, je pensais à la mort, quand ce livre m'est passé à travers !

Elle désigna un petit carnet noir, par terre.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir qui avait fait ça !

Harry se dirigea vers le carnet en question. Il le feuilleta, mais il était apparemment vierge. En le retournant, il vit plusieurs mots inscrits dans le cuir, dans le bas du cahier.

 _T. E. Jedusor_

\- T. E. Jedusor, dit-il tout haut. Personne ne s'appelle comme ça à Poudlard, il me semble.

\- Je ne crois pas non plus, acquiesça Théo. Mais on pourra toujours chercher le nom à la Bibliothèque pour voir si cette personne est passée par Poudlard.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Harry mit le carnet dans son sac. Ils dirent au revoir à Mimi et se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers leur salle de cours.

* * *

Voilà pour la rencontre avec Mimi, et pour la découverte du Journal de Jedusor ! Astoria commence à comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas avec Ginny, mais comme vous le voyez, elle se trompe un peu de raison ! ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 28/11) pour le Chapitre Douze !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

(On m'a fait remarquer plusieurs fois que les Chapitres ne sont pas très longs... Alors oui, les chapitres sont un peu courts, je le reconnais, mais le Tome II est celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire, parce que c'est un des livres que j'aime le moins... Désolée si vous trouvez ça trop court, mais ça va s'arranger avec le Tome III, et encore plus avec le Tome IV !)

(Je fais une autre petite parenthèse, juste pour vous dire que j'ai finis d'écrire le Tome IV, après 32 chapitres ! :D)


	13. Visiter un souvenir

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Sombradele, aya31, aldagon72, Le Poussin Fou, Woubidou, Rose-Eliade, Black Jo, Oxytomire, adenoide, Serpent d'ombre, shenendoahcalyssa, Joshiroo, stormtrooper2, Aurelie Malfoy, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Et oui, Ginny a fini par se rendre compte que le Journal n'était pas normal, et elle l'a jeté !

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Douze, la Saint-Valentin !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Meeting Tom Riddle_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Douze :

Le soir-même, ils se rendirent à la Bibliothèque, fouillant les archives des élèves. Théo consultait le cahier retraçant les noms des Préfets-en-Chef, Blaise celui retraçant les noms des Préfets et Daphnée et Harry ceux retraçant les noms de tous les étudiants de Poudlard par Maison. Harry se chargeait des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle alors que Daphnée se chargeait des Serpentard et des Poufsouffle.

\- J'ai ! s'exclama Théo après une heure et demie de recherche. J'ai un Tom Elvis Jedusor, Préfet-en-Chef pendant l'année scolaire 1944-1945. C'était un Serpentard. Il est dit que Tom Jedusor est un Sang-Mêlé orphelin ayant été élevé dans un orphelinat Moldu. Et qu'il a reçu une récompense spéciale pendant sa Cinquième Année pour service rendu à l'école.

\- Quel genre de service ? demanda Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas précisé, fit Théo. Mais s'il a reçu une récompense, c'est que cela devait être quelque chose d'assez important.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et décidèrent de continuer leur recherche sur le carnet.

Début février arriva rapidement, et Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le système du cahier. Il finit par abandonner et le plaça au fond de son sac, se disant qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Le matin de quatorze février, quand l'Héritier Black se leva, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma quand il entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. La décoration avait été totalement modifiée : les murs étaient roses, de même que les tables, et là où habituellement se tenaient les bannières représentants les différentes Maisons se trouvait maintenant des bannières avec des cœurs et des angelots. Harry coula un regard vers la Table des Professeurs pour voir son Directeur de Maison apparemment dégoûté et Lockhart un grand sourire aux lèvres en observant la salle.

\- En ce jour de la fête des amoureux, j'ai émis l'idée d'organiser une activité spéciale, fit ce dernier en se levant, une fois tous les élèves attablés.

Il tapa des mains, faisant apparaître une douzaine de nains roses qui portaient un arc et un chapeau en forme d'ailes entre les Tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

\- Ces petits cupidons seront à votre disposition toute la journée pour faire passer les différents messages entre les élèves ! Profitez-en bien !

De nombreuses filles eurent des gloussements et se dépêchèrent de sortir encre et parchemin pour écrire leurs mots.

Toute la journée, on put voir des anges roses courir après des gens pour distribuer leurs messages, certains faisant tout pour les éviter.

Alors qu'Harry et ses amis attendaient pour entrer dans leur cours de Métamorphose, cours commun avec les Gryffondor, un cupidon se fraya un chemin vers eux.

\- J'ai un message vocal pour Tristan Potter ! s'écria-t-il, attirant l'attention de tous.

Les autres classes (Premier Année Serpentard et Gryffondor, et Quatrième Année Poufsouffle et Serdaigle) furent également attirées par la voix du cupidon et se regroupèrent autour de lui, alors que Tristan bombait le torse en voyant le nombre de personnes le regardant.

\- Tu es Tristan Potter ? lui demanda le cupidon en se plaçant face à lui.

Le rouquin acquiesça, sous les regards goguenards des autres élèves.

\- Bien, ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna le nain rose.

Il sortit une sorte de harpe de sa sacoche et se mit à chanter :

 _Avec ses yeux bruns du matin,_

 _Ses cheveux roux comme un renard, il est divin._

 _C'est mon héros et c'est mon Roi,_

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi._

 _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu,_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._

La plupart des Serpentard raillèrent le Survivant alors que le cupidon s'en allait. Tristan avait rougi en entendant le poème, faisant s'afficher un rictus sur les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Alors Saint-Potty, tes admiratrices sont en panne d'inspiration ? se moqua Malfoy.

\- Au moins, j'en ai, rétorqua Tristan avec colère.

\- Et tu crois être le seul ? intervint Parkinson en se collant à Malfoy.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

\- Je préférerais toutes les admiratrices du monde plutôt que ta face de bouledogue, Parkinson ! cingla Tristan.

Malfoy sortit sa Baguette, de même que Potter. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de commencer les hostilités.

\- _Cracbadaboum !_

\- _Furnonculus !_

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent, se déviant l'un l'autre. Le sort de Potter toucha Weasley, et celui de Malfoy toucha Harry, qui sentir son sac se déchirer.

\- Merlin Malfoy, apprend à viser ! s'exclama Harry, irrité.

Il se baissa, sortant sa Baguette pour nettoyer livres et parchemins, tâchés par sa bouteille d'encre tombée au sol et qui s'était brisée.

\- Potter, Malfoy ! intervint Percy Weasley, qui passait par là. Il est interdit de faire de la Magie dans les couloirs, dix points en moins chacun !

Il les fixa sévèrement avant de se tourner vers son frère, qui avait des furoncles sur le visage.

\- Et emmène Ron à l'Infirmerie, Tristan ! ordonna-t-il avant de partir.

Tandis que les deux Gryffondor partaient en direction de l'Infirmerie, Harry continuait de ranger son sac, aidé de Blaise, Daphnée et Théo. Le dernier livre restant au sol était le Journal de Jedusor. Il le secoua et l'ouvrit pour constater les dégâts, mais remarqua rapidement qu'il ne comportait aucune tâche. Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le regard paniqué de Ginny sur le Journal. Il le rangea, songeant à l'étudier plus tard.

Le soir-même, Harry sortit discrètement de la Salle Commune pour se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande grâce à sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il imagina un bureau où il pourrait travailler, et se retrouva quasi-immédiatement dans la pièce demandée.

Il s'installa au bureau et sortit une bouteille d'encre de son sac, ainsi que le fameux Journal. Il l'ouvrit, et entreprit de vérifier son hypothèse. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et la maintint au-dessus du Journal jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte tombe. Celle-ci disparut rapidement, tout comme dans le couloir de Métamorphose.

Harry réfléchit et se décida, laissant pour une fois ses gènes de Gryffondor parler. Il trempa une seconde fois sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire.

\- Bonjour.

\- _Bonjour, je suis Tom Jedusor, et toi ?_

Ces mots apparurent sur le cahier alors que ceux d'Harry disparaissaient. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, hors de question qu'il écrive son vrai nom là-dessus. Il eut soudain un rictus, son esprit Serpentard reprenant le dessus.

\- Je suis Tristan Potter, écrivit-il.

\- _Bonjour, Tristan Potter. Comment as-tu trouvé mon Journal ?_

\- Il a été jeté dans les toilettes, expliqua Harry. Vous êtes une sorte de souvenir, ou d'âme du Journal ?

\- _Plutôt un souvenir._

\- Et pourquoi êtes-vous conservé dans ce Journal ?

\- _Pour témoigner d'un événement survenu à Poudlard à mon époque, un événement qui a causé la mort d'une élève._

\- Vous parlez de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ? s'enquit le Deuxième Année.

\- _Tu connais la Chambre des Secrets ?_

\- Elle a été ré-ouverte, et de nombreuses personnes ont été pétrifiés, écrit l'adolescent. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à votre époque ?

\- _Te le dire, non._

Harry soupira, cela aurait été trop facile. Mais rapidement, une deuxième phrase apparut.

\- _Je peux te le montrer, par contre._

L'aîné Potter haussa un sourcil, interloqué. Il ne connaissait aucune forme de Magie permettant d'enfermer un souvenir dans un objet et de le montrer à volonté. C'était comme si le Journal était _vivant_.

\- D'accord, écrivit-il rapidement.

Les pages du Journal tournèrent toutes seules et quand elles se stabilisèrent, Harry put voir une date inscrite en haut à gauche de la page de droite : _Juin, 1943_. Une petite fenêtre apparut et Harry se sentit aspiré dedans, comme quand il regardait dans une Pensine.

Une fois fini de tomber, il regarda autour de lui et reconnut immédiatement le grand escalier. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un adolescent un peu plus âgé (il devait avoir l'âge d'Adrian et Sarah) regarder vers le haut des escaliers.

Il le rejoignit, et le détailla : il était grand, brun et portait l'uniforme de Poudlard aux armoiries de Serpentard. Un badge de Préfet était épinglé sur son torse. Harry regarda dans la même direction et s'étouffa presque en reconnaissant Dumbledore. Le Directeur était plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas blancs mais roux, mais il portait déjà à l'époque ses robes fantaisistes aux étoiles violettes sur fond bleu. Deux hommes se tenaient derrière lui, portant un brancard sur lequel reposait un corps. _Et cette personne n'est pas pétrifiée,_ devina tout de suite le Deuxième Année.

\- Tom, appela Dumbledore. Que faites-vous ici, mon garçon ?

\- Je voulais vérifier si les rumeurs étaient vraies, répondit doucement le Préfet. Est-ce vrai que le Professeur Dippet va fermer l'école ?

\- Le Professeur Dippet fera ce qui est bon pour Poudlard, rectifia celui qui était alors Professeur de Métamorphose. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Tom, vous promener à cette heure dans le climat actuel…

\- Vous avez raison, Professeur, je vais y aller, fit Jedusor, en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

\- Mais avant, intervint Dumbledore, le stoppant, y aurait-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Harry réalisa que Dumbledore leur avait posé exactement la même question dans son Bureau après la découverte de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et du Poufsouffle. _A croire qu'il sert le même discours à tous les Serpentard,_ songea amèrement l'Héritier Lupin. Le peu de considération du Directeur pour sa Maison commençait à l'énerver. Rogue était la preuve vivante que les Serpentard n'étaient pas tous mauvais, mais Dumbledore continuait _quand même_ à se méfier des Verts-et-Argents.

\- Non, Monsieur, répondit Jedusor.

\- Bien, acquiesça Dumbledore, ne semblant cependant pas y croire. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le Préfet tourna les talons et s'en alla. Harry, conscient que le souvenir lui appartenait, le suivit. Jedusor se dirigea vers les cachots opposés à ceux menant à leur Salle Commune. Il prit la direction des cuisines, et donc de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Dans un couloir, il passa rapidement derrière une tapisserie, atterrissant dans une pièce qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue.

Un autre élève se trouvait là, penché sur un coffre en bois.

\- Bonjour, Rubeus, fit fortement le Serpentard, faisant sursauter le futur Garde-Chasse.

Harry remarqua qu'Hagrid n'avait pas changé au cours des années : les mêmes cheveux hirsutes et la même corpulence. A part les rides en plus, le Hagrid adolescent qu'il découvrait ici était identique à celui qu'il côtoyait depuis deux ans.

\- Jedusor, dit Hagrid en fermant précipitamment le coffre.

\- Les parents de la Sang-de-, _de la fille_ arrivent demain, Rubeus, souffla Jedusor en sortant sa Baguette. La moindre des choses serait de tuer la bête responsable de la mort de leur fille.

Harry, contrairement à Hagrid, ne rata pas le lapsus de l'autre Serpentard. Jedusor semblait être un Puriste du Sang, ce qui ne collait pas vraiment avec son statut de Sang-Mêlé.

\- Ce n'est pas lui ! s'écria Hagrid et se mettant devant le coffre, comme pour le protéger. Il n'a rien fait !

\- Pousses-toi, Rubeus ! ordonna le Préfet.

Hagrid ne bougea pas. Le Serpentard fit un geste négligent de sa Baguette, l'envoyant contre le mur. Il fit ensuite exploser le coffre. Harry vit un bébé Acromentule en sortir précipitamment, se précipitant loin du Serpentard.

\- _Aragna Exumaï !_

Le sort rata sa cible, qui s'enfuit rapidement.

\- Aragog ! Aragog ! appela Hagrid, essayant de se précipiter à la suite de la Créature.

Mais Jedusor l'arrêta en le pointant de sa Baguette.

\- Tu vas aller te rendre au Directeur, Hagrid, et tu seras renvoyé, prophétisa Jedusor.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'entendit Harry avant de se faire expulser du Journal.

Il se secoua et fixa le petit cahier noir. Jedusor pensait réellement qu'il allait gober qu' _Hagrid_ était l'Héritier de Serpentard et qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ?

 _Quelle blague._

Il n'avait pas raté que Jedusor avait failli dire _Sang-de-Bourbe_. S'il y avait un coupable, Harry penserait plutôt que c'était lui et qu'il avait voulu piéger Hagrid. Restait à trouver son lien avec l'Héritier de Serpentard. Complice ? Serviteur ?

Harry se secoua une nouvelle fois, et constatant l'heure avancée (il était quand même vingt-trois heures), il décida d'aller se coucher et de réfléchir au lien entre Tom Jedusor et Voldemort plus tard.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Alors, pour le poème chanté à Tristan... C'est pratiquement le même que celui déclamé à Harry dans le canon, je le reconnais. Mais je dois vous avouer que c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour que ça colle, j'ai eu une panne totale d'inspiration sur ce coup-là ! Donc vous pouvez me jeter des tomates à la figure, je comprendrais ! xD

En tout cas, nos Serpentard avancent sur la piste de l'Héritier ! :)

Des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ?

A samedi prochain (le 05/12) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	14. Chez Hagrid

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Rose-Eliade, aya31, Le Poussin Fou, Sombradele, Black Jo, adenoide, stormtrooper2, Serpent d'ombre, Oxytomire, Woubidou, shenendoahcalyssa, Aurelie Malfoy, Maeva Cerise, Magouille.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Alors oui, ils sauront que Voldemort est un Sang-Mêlé, mais de là à le dire aux Mangemorts... Personne ne les croira, c'est sur !

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour les cupidons, c'est dans le canon, donc tu l'as peut-être lu là ! ;) Ahah ouais franchement, Voldemort craint ! Il aurait pu montrer la façon dont il a ouvert la Chambre et libéré le Basilic, le méchant ! xD

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Treize, avec de nouvelles victimes pétrifiées !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Treize :

Le lendemain matin, Harry raconta son voyage dans le Journal à ses trois amis. Ils furent tous les quatre d'accord qu'Hagrid n'aurait jamais pu ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, ne faisant pas (du moins à leur connaissance) partie de la famille de Voldemort.

Cependant, Blaise exigea de faire une pause dans leur recherche aujourd'hui. En effet, le match entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor était pour cet après-midi, et bien qu'il ne joue pas au Quidditch, le noir suivait le Tournois avec assiduité.

Harry était déjà dans les tribunes avec Marcus et Adrian quand Blaise arriva.

\- Où sont les autres ? s'enquit-il.

\- Théo a dit qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, et qu'il devait aller à la Bibliothèque pour vérifier. Daphnée l'a accompagné. Tu les connais, eux et le Quidditch…

Harry acquiesça, attendant l'arrivée des Equipes. Mais en voyant McGonagall se placer sur le terrain, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! fit-elle, un _Sonorus_ amplifiant sa voix. Je vous informe que le match est annulé ! Tous les élèves doivent rejoindre leurs tours ou cachots et attendre les consignes de leur Directeur de Maison !

Il y eu beaucoup de protestation (on n'annulait pas le Quidditch, enfin !), mais tout le monde obéit.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaise en se penchant vers Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla l'Héritier Black.

Et cela s'accentua quand il vit Rogue se diriger vers Blaise et lui, les priant de le suivre. Leur Directeur de Maison les emmena à l'infirmerie.

Quand l'Héritier Lupin entra, il vit tout de suite Théo et Daphnée, pétrifiés, sur les lits de l'infirmerie. Il ne fit pas attention à la troisième victime, et courut presque vers ses amis.

Harry prit la main de Daphnée, désagréablement froide dans la sienne. Blaise posa une main sur l'épaule de Théo, son regard incrédule passant de l'un à l'autre de ses amis.

\- Nous les avons trouvés vers la Bibliothèque, indiqua McGonagall, qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarqué. Saviez-vous ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas ?

\- Ils voulaient faire des recherches pour le prochain devoir de Potion, inventa rapidement Blaise.

\- Un jour de match ? fit la Directrice Adjointe.

Le ton était suspicieux, et bien que la touche soit faible, les trois Serpentard de la pièce la décelèrent tout de suite. Rogue lança un regard noir à sa collègue alors que Blaise se tendait. Harry, lui, explosa :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des Serpentard que tout est de leur faute ! s'écria-t-il, ses yeux brillant de rage. Je vous signale que ce sont des victimes, au même titre que votre satané Gryffondor ! Alors votre suspicion, vous la gardez pour les Mangemorts, Madame !

Harry lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, Blaise et Rogue sur ses talons.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça quoique ce soit sur le chemin des cachots. En entrant dans la Salle Commune, Harry remarqua que tous les élèves étaient présents.

\- Jeunes gens, commença Rogue. Tout d'abord, je vous informe que Miss Greengass et M. Nott ont été pétrifiés alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Bibliothèque. Ils ne pourront être guéris qu'à la fin de l'année.

Astoria pâlit considérablement, se tenant au dos de son fauteuil pour ne pas tomber.

\- Les nouvelles mesures sont simples : le couvre-feu est maintenant à vingt heures, donc pas d'entraînement de Quidditch, et il est conseillé aux élèves de ne jamais se déplacer seul dans les couloirs.

Tous les Serpentard acquiescèrent, et Rogue repartit, se dirigeant vers son Bureau.

Dès que le Maître des Potions fut parti, Harry se rapprocha d'Astoria, la faisant s'asseoir dans un coin discret de la Salle Commune. La cadette Greengass explosa en sanglots dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. Elle sera guérie à la fin de l'année, Rogue l'a dit. Et dit toi que cet été, elle va se rattraper pour tous les mois où elle n'aura pas pu t'embêter. Alors profites pendant que tu as la paix.

Seul un petit rire, mélangé à des sanglots lui répondit. Harry coula un regard vers son ami, occupé lui aussi à essayer de réconforter l'autre Première Année.

\- Blaise, appela-t-il doucement. Occupes-toi d'Astoria quelques minutes, je dois aller voir Rogue.

Son meilleur-ami acquiesça, permettant à Harry de sortir de la Salle Commune et de se diriger vers le Bureau de Rogue. Il toqua, rapidement invité à entrer.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin, salua Rogue en le voyant. Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas se déplacer seul il y a moins de cinq minutes ?

\- Votre Bureau est à dix mètres de la Salle Commune, Professeur, répondit tranquillement le Deuxième Année.

\- Certes, approuva Rogue. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose en particulier, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Je voulais vous demander l'autorisation d'accueillir Astoria Greengass et Ginny Weasley dans le dortoir des Deuxièmes Années cette nuit.

\- Pour Miss Greengass, je comprends, dit Rogue. Mais pour Miss Weasley ?

\- Elle est très choquée, Monsieur.

\- Bien, approuva le Professeur de Potions. Autre chose ?

\- Auriez-vous un flacon de Potions de Sommeil Sans Rêves ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Vous avez de la chance, il m'en reste un flacon, fit le Potionniste avec un demi-sourire. Beaucoup d'élèves en demandent à Mrs Pomfresh.

Le Maître des Potions se leva et alla chercher le flacon, qu'il remit à son élève.

\- Une gorgé les fera dormir jusqu'à demain matin, indiqua le Professeur Rogue. Maintenant, retournez dans votre Salle Commune, Potter-Black-Lupin.

Harry acquiesça, rejoignant rapidement Blaise.

Rogue n'en avait pas l'air, comme ça, mais il prenait soin de ses élèves. Harry savait pertinemment qu'au moindre problème, il pourrait compter sur lui. Surtout que ce dernier commençait à le voir autrement que comme le fils de James Potter, ce dont Harry se félicitait.

\- Venez les filles, vous allez pouvoir dormir, fit-il doucement en arrivant vers le coin de la Salle Commune où ils étaient installés.

Il prit la main de la rousse, Blaise faisant de même avec la cadette Greengass, et ils menèrent les Deux Premières Années vers leur dortoir. Harry agrandit le lit de Théo pour qu'elles puissent s'y installer toutes les deux et leur ordonna à chacun de prendre une gorgée de la Potions.

\- Buvez, cela vous aidera à dormir.

Les filles acquiescèrent, et dix minutes plus tard, elles dormaient profondément.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda Blaise.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir Hagrid, décida Harry. Il n'est pas coupable, mais il doit forcément savoir quelque chose. Hors de question qu'on laisse tomber maintenant que Daph' et Théo sont pétrifiés.

Blaise acquiesça, entièrement d'accord.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Harry et Blaise sortirent de la Salle Commune et se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, caché sous la Cape d'Harry.

Ils toquèrent, déclenchant les aboiements de Crockdur. Mais heureusement, le garde-chasse leur ouvrit rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, tous les deux ? fit brusquement Hagrid. C'est dangereux de se promener la nuit, ces temps-ci !

Il regarda tout autour d'eux, et Harry remarqua qu'il tenait une arbalète dans sa main droite.

\- Allez, entrez, tous les deux !

Les Serpentard s'engouffrèrent dans la Cabane, s'installant rapidement autour de la table.

\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? s'enquit Blaise en montrant l'arbalète.

\- Non, fit rapidement Hagrid.

Trop rapidement.

\- Ecoutez, Hagrid, nous ne sommes pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, fit Harry, entrant dans le vif du sujet. Nous savons que vous avez été accusé d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets pendant que vous étiez à Poudlard…

La Garde-Chasse ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

\- …nous savons aussi que vous avez été piégé et accusé à tords.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai rien à voir avec cela ? s'exclama Hagrid, incrédule, bien qu'une pointe de soulagement apparu dans ses yeux.

\- Hagrid, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'avez pas l'étoffe pour être l'Héritier de Serpentard, répondit Blaise. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Théo et Daphnée ont été pétrifiés cet après-midi.

\- Oui, j'ai appris cela, soupira Hagrid, semblant réellement triste.

\- Nous sommes venus vous voir pour que vous puissiez nous dire ce que vous savez de cette affaire, reprit Blaise. Nous avons besoin de vous pour pouvoir trouver le coupable.

Hagrid ouvrit la bouche, mais des coups à la porte le coupèrent, déclenchant une nouvelle fois les jappements de Crockdur.

\- Cachez-vous avec cette Cape, dit silencieusement Hagrid aux deux Serpentard.

Il attendit qu'ils soient devenus invisible avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il, lui faisant un signe d'entrer.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas venu seul. Blaise et Harry froncèrent les sourcils en voyant Cornelius Fudge entrer dans la cabane à la suite du Directeur.

\- M. le Ministre, fit aimablement Hagrid, bien qu'anxieux.

\- Une affaire bien fâcheuse qui nous amène ici ce soir, Hagrid, lui dit Fudge, ne répondant même pas à la politesse. Avec toutes ces agressions…

\- Vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cela ! s'écria Hagrid, ahuri.

\- Cornelius, sachez qu'Hagrid à toute ma confiance, intervint Dumbledore, diplomate.

\- Je sais bien Dumbledore, mais vu les antécédents de Hagrid, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois l'emmener, dit Fudge.

\- Pas à Azkaban, j'espère ! glapit presque le Garde Chasse.

\- Ce sera temporaire, juste le temps de trouver le coupable, acquiesça Fudge.

Hagrid recula de quelques pas, semblant vouloir se révolter. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, qui lui lança un regard résigné, signe de son impuissance.

Le Garde-Chasse allait de nouveau prendre la parole quand il fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Vous voilà, Dumbledore, je vous cherchais, fit le nouvel arrivant.

Il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy, et sa présence inquiéta d'autant plus Harry. Son regard satisfait, ainsi que son rictus, ne présageaient rien de bon.

\- Vous me cherchiez, Lucius ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

\- En effet, fit Lord Malfoy. Le Conseil d'Administration a tranché. Au vu de votre incapacité à arrêter le coupable de ces agressions, nous avons décidé de vous relever de vos fonctions à Poudlard.

Un silence choqué accueillit son annonce, ce qui sembla satisfaire encore plus l'ancien Mangemort.

\- C'est complètement stupide ! explosa Hagrid. Renvoyer Dumbledore ! Sans lui, il y aura des morts, la prochaine fois !

\- Je crains que le Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole ne soit pas du même avis, contredit Lucius, un sourire féroce aux lèvres. Sur douze membres, onze ont accepté la mention de renvoie.

\- Voyons, Lucius, intervint Fudge, désemparé. Renvoyer Dumbledore n'est pas une bonne idée...

\- Si le Conseil souhaite que je quitte mon poste, alors c'est ce que je ferais, fit Dumbledore avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit exact où se trouvaient les Serpentard. Mais sachez qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent.

Harry et Blaise se tendirent, ahuri que Dumbledore puisse les voir.

\- Que voilà de nobles pensées, fit doucereusement Lucius. Allons-y.

Lord Malfoy et Dumbledore sortirent de la cabane, laissant Hagrid et Fudge.

\- Il est temps, Hagrid, fit le Ministre.

\- Oui, soupira Hagrid avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte. En tout cas, si quelqu'un cherchait à savoir quelque chose, il devrait suivre les araignées. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Ah, et il faudra que quelqu'un s'occupe de Crockdur, aussi.

Les derniers adultes présents sortirent, laissant les Deux Serpentard seuls, ce qui leur permit de redevenir visibles.

\- Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu nous voir ? s'enquit immédiatement Blaise.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ai vus, objecta Harry. La Cape est un Artefact Magique. Il a dû sentir la Magie qui s'en dégageait. De plus, il pense que c'est Tristan qui a cette Cape, et non moi.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il nous a pris pour ces bouffons de Gryffondor ?! s'indigne Blaise, déclenchant le rire de son meilleur-ami.

Harry se calma rapidement, redevenant sérieux.

\- Moi, ce qui m'interpelle le plus, c'est ce qu'Hagrid a dit. Qu'entendait-il par suivre les araignées ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, et les deux Deuxièmes Années décidèrent de rejoindre leur dortoir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre ! La pétrification de Daphnée et Théo, les conseils de Dumbledore et Hagrid... Et comme vous le voyez, même en ayant deux étudiants Serpentard pétrifiés, on soupçonne quand même les Verts-et-Argents !

Ah, et au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, la troisième étudiante pétrifiée, c'est Pénélope Deauclair, Sixième Année de Serdaigle, Préfète et petite-amie de Percy Weasley. Bon, j'ai un peu fait tout son curriculum, mais c'est pas grave ! xD

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 12/12) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	15. Suivre les araignées

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Black Jo, Oxytomire, Serpent d'ombre, aya31, Guibe, Le Poussin Fou, cilandra, Rose-Eliade, stormtrooper2, Woubidou, Aurelie Malfoy, adenoide, shenedoahcalyssa, Joshiroo, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et si, Tom a toute sa tête ! Le pourquoi de la pétrification de Théo et Daphnée sera expliqué plus tard, mais t'inquiète, y'a une raison ! :P Harry, un côté Gryffondor ? Noooon, pas du tout ! *ironie, quand tu nous tiens ! x)* Et oui, Dumbledore peut sentir la Cape, mais il peut pas savoir qui est en dessous ! xD

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D McGonagall est surtout sous pression, donc elle réagit un peu excessivement ! :)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Quatorze, où les Serpentard font une petite visite dans la Forêt Interdite !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Meeting Aragog_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Quatorze :

Le lendemain matin, le départ de Dumbledore devint officiel. En effet, le Professeur McGonagall occupait maintenant le poste de Directrice, en plus de ses obligations en tant que Professeur de Métamorphose.

La nouvelle du départ de Dumbledore choqua trois Maisons sur quatre. En effet, pour les Serpentard, Dumbledore n'était qu'un Directeur qui ne les aimait pas particulièrement. Seul Malfoy et sa bande furent réellement heureux de cette nouvelle.

Harry, lui, n'était pas très touché par le départ de Dumbledore. Cependant, il était d'accord avec Hagrid, son départ allait causer plus de mal que de bien, surtout dans la situation actuelle.

Deux mois passèrent ainsi, Blaise et Harry faisaient tout leur possible pour réconforter Astoria et Ginny. En effet, la rousse semblait maigrir a vu d'œil, bien qu'Harry ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Après tout, aucun des Weasley n'avait été agressé, même si l'adolescent ne serait pas contre, pour le dernier né. En effet, Ron Weasley faisait partie de ceux qui accusaient les Serpentard de tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, les insultant dès qu'il les croisait dans les couloirs.

Alors que l'Héritier Black pensait à la jeune rousse, il la vit entrer dans la Grande Salle, les yeux rougis avec des cernes visibles. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard, elle se dirigea vers son frère et Potter. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Weasley lui lança un regard noir et l'envoya manifestement dans la bouse de dragon.

La Première Année se releva dignement, bien qu'on voie qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

\- Et après tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai fait le choix d'aller à Serpentard, Ronald Weasley ! s'écria-t-elle, attirant tous les regards. Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi, et c'est pire depuis le début de l'année. Mais bon, je ne n'attendais pas moins d'un type qui n'est même pas capable de dépasser ses préjugés stupides pour sa sœur !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle, alors que les autres frères Weasley se regroupaient autour du plus jeune pour lui demander des explications.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les cachots, inquiet pour la petite Ginny. En entrant, il vit Blaise et Astoria ensemble sur le canapé, les yeux tournés vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

\- Ginny vient de passer ? s'enquit-il auprès de son ami.

\- Oui, répondit Blaise d'une voix absente.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, inquiet par le ton du jeune Zabini.

\- Elle est entrée en pleurant, raconta Astoria. Et avant qu'on n'ait pu aller la voir, Malfoy l'a insulté…

\- Continue, la pressa Harry en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit.

\- Elle s'est tournée vers lui, l'a giflé et lui a dit ' _Je préfère être pauvre que d'être un crétin arrogant tel que toi, et tu sais quoi, Malfoy : tu as exactement les mêmes réactions que Potter et mon frère, tu devrais en être fier._ ' Ensuite, elle est partie dans le dortoir.

\- Elle a été géniale ! s'exclama finalement Blaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry eu un sourire en coin, heureux que la jeune Weasley reprenne du poil de la bête.

Le soir même, lui et Blaise s'installèrent dans un coin de la Salle Commune pour pouvoir parler de la situation et de ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

\- On sait que tout cela a un lien avec Tom Jedusor, qui était élève quand Dumbledore était Professeur de Métamorphose. Et que ce cher Tom a fait accuser Hagrid pour le faire renvoyer, ce qui a très bien marché. On sait que la _chose_ responsable de toutes les agressions est censée tuer, mais que pour l'instant, elle ne fait que pétrifier. Hagrid a été arrêté une seconde fois, et Dumbledore suspendu.

\- On n'a pas grand-chose, finalement, fit remarquer Harry.

\- A part les indices que Dumbledore et Hagrid ont donnés avant de partir, en effet, on n'a pas grand-chose, convint Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Hagrid déjà ? demanda Harry. De suivre les araignées, c'est ça ?

\- Suivre les araignées ? intervint la voix d'Astoria à proximité.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir la Première Année sortir de derrière un des fauteuils avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- T'es bien une Greengass, toi, trop curieuse pour ton propre bien, lui dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, balaya Astoria. Hagrid vous a dit de suivre les araignées ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de retourner dans les différents endroits où on a trouvé des victimes pétrifiées, leur expliqua la fillette. Je voulais découvrir ce qui avait fait ça à ma sœur. Et au Deuxième Étage, là où on a trouvé Miss Teigne, j'ai vu des araignées s'éloigner comme si elles avaient Vous-Savez-Qui aux pattes. Je les ai vues se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite.

\- On pensait que c'était un indice qu'il fallait déchiffrer, réfléchit Harry. Mais peut-être qu'il faut le prendre littéralement et _suivre_ les araignées. Dans le souvenir que j'ai vu, Hagrid protégeait une Acromentule. Peut-être qu'il a gardé contact, qu'elle vit dans la Forêt et qu'elle pourrait savoir le nom de la chose qui agresse les gens.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir aller faire un tour dans la Foret Interdite ? couina presque l'Héritier Zaini.

\- Où est passé ton courage, Blaise ? se moqua la cadette Greengass.

\- Tu me prends pour quoi, un Gryffondor ? s'offusqua le noir. Tout le monde sait que la Forêt Interdite est interdite pour une bonne raison !

\- Et alors ? retourna Harry. Si ça peut nous permettre de découvrir ce qui pétrifie les gens, ça ne me pose aucun problème d'aller faire un tour dans la Forêt. Je veux trouver la chose qui a fait ça à Daphnée et Théo.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Blaise. Mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant.

\- Je veux venir ! s'exclama Astoria avec détermination. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais Daphnée est _ma sœur_ ! Je veux savoir ce qui lui a fait ça !

\- C'est dangereux..., tenta Blaise.

\- Pas plus dangereux que ce que vous avez fait pour sauver la Pierre Philosophale l'année dernière ! rétorqua la Première Année.

\- Pourquoi on lui a raconté, déjà ? demanda le noir à son ami.

Harry se contenta d'un éclat de rire devant les mines désespérée de son ami, et victorieuse d'Astoria.

\- On prévient Ginny ? demanda-t-il une fois calmé.

\- Non, décida immédiatement Astoria. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle n'est vraiment pas bien en ce moment, alors autant la laisser se reposer.

\- Et Owen ?

\- Je pense qu'il préfère rester avec Luna et Neville, dit Astoria avec un sourire. On le voit plus souvent chez les Serdaigle que chez les Serpentard. A se demander si le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé de Maison.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et décidèrent d'aller faire leur balade nocturne demain soir.

Le lendemain, les cours semblèrent passer à une vitesse impressionnante, surtout pour Blaise, qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la Forêt Interdite le soir même.

Peu avant le couvre-feu, Astoria et Blaise sortirent de la Salle Commune sans se faire voir grâce à la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry. Celui-ci s'était jeté un Sortilège de Désillusion, la Cape n'était pas assez grande pour trois personnes tout en restant totalement invisible.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Forêt en silence, la nuit commençant à tomber sur le parc. Une fois à la lisière de la Forêt, Harry prit les devants et alluma sa Baguette, bientôt imité par les deux autres.

\- Éloignons-nous d'un mètre ou deux les uns des autres pour essayer de repérer les Acromentules, proposa Blaise. Suivons le sentier, et ensuite on avisera.

Harry plaça Astoria entre Blaise et lui et commença à avancer. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de recherche, la Première Année allait demander de retourner au château quand la voix d'Harry la coupa :

\- Venez voir par-là ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Ses deux amis le rejoignirent pour savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé : de nombreuses Acromentules d'environ cinquante centimètres de haut se trouvaient quelques mètres plus loin.

\- On va les suivre, décida l'Héritier Lupin.

Ils les suivirent environ un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce qui semblait être leur tanière. Ils s'arrêtèrent au centre, alors que des dizaines d'araignées plus grosses les unes que les autres les entouraient.

\- Nous venons voir Aragog ! s'exclama Harry avec force.

Une araignée plus grosse que les autres s'avança, leur permettant de la voir.

\- Qui me demande ? s'enquit l'Acromentule.

\- Enchantée Aragog, Roi de Arachnides, intervint Astoria en s'inclinant respectueusement, étonnant les deux autres. Je m'appelle Astoria Greengass, élève de Première Année à Serpentard et voici Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, élèves de Deuxièmes Année à Serpentard. Nous sommes envoyés par Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard.

\- Hagrid m'a parlé de vous, en effet, acquiesça Aragog après quelques secondes. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il envoie des humains dans notre fosse.

\- Hagrid a des ennuis, expliqua Harry. Il a été arrêté car plusieurs personnes pensent qu'il est responsable de la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Aragog d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Nous savons qu'à l'époque de la première ouverture de la Chambre, Hagrid a été piégé par un élève du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, intervint Blaise. Nous savons qu'il a essayé de vous protéger à l'époque et qu'il a été renvoyé.

\- Le Directeur de l'époque pensait que j'étais le fameux monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, acquiesça Aragog.

\- Ce qui est ridicule, dit Astoria en fronçant les sourcils. Votre espèce ne peut pas pétrifier d'humain, ni les tuer sans laisser de traces. De plus, vous ne tuez que pour vous nourrir, et non pour le plaisir.

Aragog eu un mouvement de tête appréciateur envers la Première Année.

\- Savez-vous quel est le véritable monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? s'enquit l'Acromentule.

\- Plusieurs étudiants ont été pétrifiés depuis le début de l'année, dont deux de nos amis, fit Blaise. Nous voulons également éviter qu'il y ait un mort comme la première fois.

\- Je ne peux vous dire le nom de cette Créature, car elle est notre pire ennemi et que dire son nom est maudit dans notre culture, expliqua Aragog. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle peut tuer d'un simple regard, et que l'élève morte la dernière fois a été tuée dans les toilettes des filles du Deuxième Étage.

Les trois Serpentard enregistrèrent ces informations, se promettant de faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque le lendemain.

\- Nous vous remercions de ces informations Aragog, Roi des Arachnides, fit respectueusement Astoria, s'inclinant une nouvelle.

\- Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser repartir, leur dit le Roi, les faisant déglutir discrètement. Mais étant donné le respect que vous m'avez témoigné, ainsi que votre envie d'aider Hagrid, je vais faire une exception. Mais sachez que ce sera la seule et unique fois, je ne vous conseille pas de revenir dans notre fosse si vous voulez rester en vie.

Les Serpentard acquiescèrent et ressortirent de la fosse en essayant de ne pas paraître trop empressé.

\- Comment savais-tu comment lui parler ? demanda Blaise à Astoria une fois suffisamment éloignés de la fosse.

\- Dès que j'ai su qu'on allait sûrement rencontrer des Acromentules, j'ai fait des recherches à la Bibliothèque, expliqua la Première Année. J'ai découvert un carnet d'Hagrid qui répertoriait toutes ses notes sur les Acromentules, dont le fait que ce sont des Créatures Magiques qui aiment qu'on leur témoigne un certain respect. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer les conseils d'Hagrid.

\- Pas mal ! s'exclama Harry, impressionné. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

\- Heureusement que je suis venue, dans ce cas, se vanta Astoria en levant le nez, hautaine.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant de rouler des yeux, faussement exaspérés.

* * *

Voilà pour la rencontre avec Aragog ! Harry et Blaise peuvent remercier Astoria, sinon ils auraient finis en casse-croûte pour Acromentules ! ^^

Alors, comme vous l'avez vu/lu, j'ai mentionné Neville ! Notre petit Gryffondor à commencé à fréquenter Ginny, Astoria, Luna et Owen vers Noël ! On ne le verra pas plus dans ce Tome, de même que Luna, mais ça va changer pour les deux dans le Tome III ! :)

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

A samedi prochain (le 19/12) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	16. La Chambre des Secrets

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : cilandra, stormtrooper2, Sombradele, Woubidou, Black Jo, aya31, Rose-Eliade, adenoide, Le Poussin Fou, Serpent d'ombre, Oxytomire, MiniSnape9, AEIO10, shenendoahcalyssa, Aurelie Malfoy, luffynette, Joshiroo, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, pour les Serpentard, je voulais montrer une autre facette de ce que l'on nous montre dans le canon, alors... Je suis contente que tu les apprécies ! :)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, ils s'en sont mieux sortis qu'Harry et Ron dans le canon... Mais en même temps, est-ce bien difficile ? xD

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ouais, Ginny n'est pas allée à Serpentard uniquement pour se démarquer de ses frères, elle en a aussi le caractère ! ;) Pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec Aragog, ils peuvent en effet remercier Astoria ! Sans elle, je crois que nos chères Acromentules se seraient accordées un petit festin de Serpentard ! ^^

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Quinze, où nos Serpentard découvrent l'existence du Basilic !

Alors, comme vous le voyez, je poste le chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude... Tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire demain. J'ai un train à prendre et ma valise n'est même pas commencée, donc je n'aurais pas le temps d'allumer mon ordi demain ! Donc, il est là ce soir ! Considérez-ça comme un cadeau de vacances ! ;)

Allez, trêve de blabla, et place au chapitre : bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre Quinze :

Le lendemain étant un samedi : Blaise, Astoria et Harry passèrent la journée à la Bibliothèque pour essayer de découvrir plus de chose sur la Créature ayant pétrifié Daphnée et Théo.

\- Alors, l'Acromentule est une Créature Magique vivant dans des endroits sombres et humides, lu Astoria. Elles ont huit pattes et bla bla bla… Ah ! Leurs pires ennemis sont les Basilics, Roi des Serpents. Quand un Basilic se trouve dans les parages, l'instinct de survie des Acromentules les poussera à fuir le plus loin possible.

\- Voyons voir ce que l'on trouve sur les Basilic là-dedans, fit Blaise et saisissant L'abécédaire des Créatures Magiques. Basilic : Créature Magique mythique. Roi des Serpents, mesurant entre six et dix mètres selon les espèces. Les Basilic peuvent tuer d'un simple regard et possède le venin le plus puissant jamais recensé ayant pour seul remède les larmes de Phénix et sont sûrement les prédateurs les plus dangereux de toute la planète. Etant des serpents, seuls les Fourchelang peuvent converser avec eux, ce qui ne fait que peu de Sorciers en prenant en compte la rareté de ce don. La seule façon de tuer un Basilic est de lui faire entendre le chant d'un coq.

\- Donc le monstre de la Chambre est un Basilic, conclu Astoria. Mais pourquoi personne n'est mort ?

\- Parce que personne ne l'a vu dans les yeux, réalisa Harry en observant son reflet dans une des fenêtres de la Bibliothèque. Miss Teigne a vu son reflet dans l'eau, Crivey à travers son appareil photo et Finch-Flinchey à travers Sir Nicholas. Quant à Théo et Daphnée, je ne sais pas trop…

\- Donc on sait comment les élèves sont pétrifiés, reprit Blaise. Cela ne nous aide pas à savoir où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Mais si ! s'exclama Astoria. Aragog nous a dit que l'élève morte la dernière fois était morte dans les toilettes ! Et si elle y était restée ?

\- Tu veux dire… commença Harry.

\- …Mimi Geignarde ? finit Blaise.

\- Exactement ! fit Astoria. En plus, la première agression a eu lieu pas loin des toilettes des filles.

\- Intéressante théorie, reconnu l'Héritier Lupin. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux se concentrer sur la manière dont on pourrait neutraliser le Basilic, si jamais on se retrouve face à lui.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir l'aveugler ou endommager ses yeux pour ne pas mourir rien qu'en le regardant, réfléchit Blaise. Peut-être le Sortilège de Conjonctivite, comme pour les Dragons. Mais cela ne suffira pas à le blesser.

\- Le Sortilège d'Expulsion pourrait faire des dégâts, ajouta Harry. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on s'entraîne jusqu'à ce que l'on sache maîtriser au moins ces deux-là en cas de besoin.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et l'entraînement commença.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Harry, l'apprentissage de ces deux Sortilèges ne fut pas si facile, surtout pour Astoria. Autant Harry connaissait déjà le Sortilège d'Expulsion, autant Astoria ne connaissait aucun des deux. Le Sortilège d'Expulsion lui prit deux semaines à raison de deux heures d'entraînement par jour dans la Salle sur Demande. Quant au Sortilège de Conjonctivite, dont la formule était _Coniunctivitis_ , Harry mit une semaine à le maîtriser, Blaise deux et Astoria trois semaines et demi. Pendant que ses deux condisciples apprenaient le Sortilège de Conjonctivite, Harry essayait de créer le chant d'un coq. Au bout de trois semaines d'essais, d'une lettre à Sirius pour son aide et la modification du Sortilège de Musique, Harry pouvait faire entendre un coq d'un coup de Baguette, ce dont il était plutôt fier.

Ils étaient donc maintenant mi-juin, et les examens commençaient dans deux semaines, même si aucun des trois Serpentard n'y prêtait la moindre attention. Les agressions s'étaient calmées, bien qu'on trouve encore une nouvelle victime au moins une fois par mois.

Alors que Blaise, Astoria et Harry se rendaient à la Salle Commune, la voix du Professeur McGonagall retentit dans le château :

\- Que tous les élèves rejoignent leur Salle Commune et qu'ils n'en sortent pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tous les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle !

Les trois Serpentard échangèrent un regard et prirent le chemin du Premier Etage. Blaise et Astoria était encore une fois sous la Cape, et Harry sous un Sortilège de Désillusion.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ? leur parvint la voix de Rogue.

\- Un autre message a été découvert, fit l'actuelle Directrice, la voix tremblante.

\- Que disait-il ? demanda Flitwick.

\- 'Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre', répéta McGonagall. Il semblerait que l'Héritier ait réussi à capturer une élève...

\- Qui est-ce, Minerva ? s'enquit Pomfresh.

\- Ginny Weasley, annonça la Professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry sentit Blaise et Astoria reculer pour s'appuyer contre le mur, apparemment choqués. Leurs chaussures étant désormais visibles, il fit un pas dans leur direction pour agripper le bras de son ami. Il le tira et les dirigea tous les trois dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Il faut qu'on aille sauver Ginny ! s'exclama directement Astoria.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais on ne sait pas où est la Chambre des Secrets, comment veux-tu qu'on la trouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, lui dit Blaise, choqué.

\- Allons demander à Mimi Geignarde, décida Harry.

Le chemin vers les toilettes du Deuxième Étage se fit dans le silence, et Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant que le fantôme était présent dans les toilettes et non en vadrouille dans le château.

\- Mimi, on a besoin de toi, fit-il tout de go.

L'ancienne Serdaigle ne répondit pas, se contentant de pencher la tête sur la côté.

\- On voudrait savoir comment tu es morte, enchaîna Astoria.

Le fantôme sourit, un sourire qui lui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- J'étais dans une cabine, je pleurais, parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moqué de mes lunettes, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai entendu une voix de garçon, mais c'était des mots bizarres. Je suis sorti pour lui dire de ficher le camp, et je suis morte.

\- Comme ça, d'un coup ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- J'ai juste vu deux grands yeux jaunes, là-bas, vers le lavabo, dit Mimi en indiquant le lavabo en question.

Harry et Blaise s'empressèrent de fouiller les environs. L'Héritier Potter allait abandonner quand il sentit une gravure sur l'un des lavabos. En regardant de plus près, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent.

\- C'est là ! s'exclama-t-il. On a trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets !

\- Reste à savoir comment ouvrir, intervint Astoria.

\- Des mots bizarres, dit doucement Blaise, répétant les mots du fantôme. Et si c'était du Fourchelang ?

\- Tu crois que ce serait si facile ? s'enquit Harry, septique.

\- Facile ? répéta Astoria, ahuri. Il n'y a aucun Fourchelang connu, et le temps presse, je vous le rappelle !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, semblant avoir une conversation silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'acquiesce et se tourne vers la petite sœur de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ce que tu vas entendre, il faut que tu le gardes pour toi, c'est vraiment important, promis Astoria ?

La cadette Greengass acquiesça, confuse.

Harry se recula de quelques pas en fixant le serpent sur le lavabo. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant de la façon dont les sifflements du serpent pendant le Duel entre Potter et Malfoy lui semblait compréhensible et ouvrit la bouche :

\- _Ouvres-toi,_ siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

Un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le lavabo sembla reculer avant de descendre, révélant un tunnel menant apparemment en dessous du lac.

\- Tu es Fourchelang, Harry ! s'exclama Astoria avec surprise. Comment ça se fait, aucun Potter n'a jamais été-

\- Je t'expliquerais une autre fois si tu veux bien, Astoria, la coupa Harry. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, fit la Première Année en secouant la tête. On y va ?

Les deux Deuxièmes Années échangèrent un autre regard et se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement, se plaçant devant l'entrée de la Chambre.

\- Tu ne viens pas, lui dit Blaise.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Astoria, scandalisée. Comment ça, je ne viens pas !

\- Ecoute, Astoria, intervint calmement Harry. On est conscient que sans toi, on ne serait sûrement par ressorti vivant de la fosse des Acromentules, mais il est hors de question que tu descendes avec nous. Dans une semaine, le filtre de Mandragore sera prêt et Daphnée et Théo seront libérés. Il y a de grandes chances que l'on ne s'en sorte pas, en bas, et il est hors de question que je te mette en danger. La seule raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps à tout dire aux profs', c'est que Ginny est en bas.

Astoria fit la moue, mais hocha finalement la tête, d'accord avec leur raisonnement.

Harry lui donna sa Cape, et elle retourna dans la Salle Commune.

\- On y va, maintenant ? fit Blaise, stressé.

Harry ne dit rien, mais sortit sa Baguette.

\- Je suis désolé, Blaise, dit-il doucement.

\- Désolé de quoi ? demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! s'exclama Harry, pétrifiant son ami. Il est hors de question que je te mette en danger toi aussi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il sauta dans le tunnel, pénétrant dans la Chambre des Secrets.

La descente dura à peine quelques secondes, et Harry se retrouva dans une sorte de couloir jonché de squelettes de différents animaux, probablement des rongeurs.

En longeant le couloir, il vit soudain une peau de serpent, qui semblait être vide. Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant qu'elle devait faire au moins huit mètres de longueur et un mètre cinquante de large.

Après cinq minutes de marche, l'Héritier Black se retrouva devant une porte circulaire sur laquelle se trouvaient deux serpents enlacés.

\- _Ouvre-toi,_ siffla-t-il de nouveau.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent pour faire chacun un demi-cercle, se retrouvant de l'autre côté alors que la porte s'ouvrait, révélant une seconde pièce.

 _C'est parti..._ pensa le Deuxième Année en avançant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Et avant qu'on me le dise, oui, Harry a fait quelque chose de stupide en allant seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais que voulez-vous... Il déteste mettre les autres en danger, c'est son côté Gryffondor ! On peut remercier Sirius et Remus, pour ça ! ;)

Alors on approche de la fin, comme vous vous en doutez ! Plus que deux Chapitres, et le Tome II sera fini... Je sais, je sais, c'est triste ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, le Tome III suivra rapidement ! xD

A samedi prochain (le 26/12) pour la suite, la rencontre entre Harry et l'Héritier de Serpentard !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

Bonnes vacances à tous, chers lecteurs, et joyeuse fête de Noël ! :DD


	17. L'Héritier de Serpentard

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : stormtrooper2, Renard66, Le Poussin Fou, Sombradele, Woubidou, Black Jo, Always-Slythendor, Serpent d'ombre, Oxytomire, adenoide, aya31, aussidagility, Lucie, Aurelie Malfoy, Luna Shadow, Joshiroo, shenedoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 300 REVIEWS ! MERCI A TOUS ! (*CŒUR CŒUR*)

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Moi ? Vouloir te tuer d'impatience ? Nooooon, je suis juste très sadique ! :D Ahah, oui, Harry à son côté Gryffondor que ressort, des fois ! La plupart du temps, c'est quand ses amis sont en danger !

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, après tout ! Et qui dis Serpentard, dit intelligence, donc... ! ^^

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ahah, tu as tout compris, Harry est un mélange des trois Maisons, mais avec quand même une dominante Serpentard ! ;) Et t'inquiète, Blaise ne va pas être fâché très longtemps !

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Exactement, il voulait les protéger ! Ce qui n'empêchera pas Blaise de lui faire quelques remarques bien senties... x)

 _Lucie_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Luna Shadow_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, j'ai même pas songé à faire un HP/DM... Pas parce que je n'aime pas les Drarry, au contraire, mais parce que je ne me sentais pas de développer une romance entre ces deux là sur plusieurs Tomes... Alors qu'entre Harry et Daphnée, je trouve ça tellement plus facile ! xD Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je compte réécrire les Sept Tomes. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé le V il y à peu de temps. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça fait plaisir ! :D

* * *

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, la rencontre entre Harry et le Roi des Serpents !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _ _The Chamber of Secrets__ , John Williams

 _Duelling the Basilisk_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Seize :

En entrant dans la Chambre, Harry repéra immédiatement Ginny, qui semblait évanouie au pied d'une statue représentant Salazar Serpentard. Harry repéra également une autre silhouette dans la Chambre, qui semblait légèrement translucide. Le Deuxième Année le reconnut immédiatement comme étant Tom Jedusor, le Serpentard ayant piégé Hagrid.

C'est en voyant l'éclair rouge dans ses yeux qu'Harry réalisa que le lien entre Tom Jedusor et Voldemort était tellement simple qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y avait pensé : Tom Jedusor _était_ Voldemort, ce qui faisait du Mage Noir le plus puissant du siècle un Sang-Mêlé. Harry eu un rictus en songeant à l'ironie de la chose. Voldemort voulait éliminer les Moldus et les Né-Moldus alors que l'un de ses parents en était forcément un.

\- Je t'attendais, Tristan Potter, dit Jedusor en se tournant vers lui.

\- Evitez de m'insulter, s'il-vous-plaît, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas Potter, merci bien. Et cela m'étonnerait que vous le rencontriez, stupide comme il est, il n'est pas prêt de trouver la Chambre.

Jedusor eu l'air confus avant de regarder sur le sol vers la Première Année. Harry suivit son regard pour tomber sur le Journal de Jedusor, Journal qui _devrait être_ dans sa malle à l'heure actuelle.

\- Pourtant... commença Jedusor.

\- Ce n'est pas Potter qui vous a parlé à travers ce Journal, c'est moi, le coupa Harry. Mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour mettre mon véritable nom.

\- Qui es-tu, alors ? demanda le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant la Baguette de Ginny sur lui.

\- Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, se présenta Harry. Enchanté de te connaître, Tom Jedusor. Où devrais-je dire Voldemort ?

Une expression de surprise passa quelques secondes sur le visage du Mage Noir avant qu'il ne retrouve une façade neutre, bien qu'un rictus soit présent sur son visage.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin, hein ? répéta-t-il en posant son regard sur Ginny. Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Le jumeaux du Survivant abandonné par ses parents et qui est devenu l'Héritier Black et Lupin. Premier Potter à Serpentard. Et la personne ayant empêché mon alter-ego de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale l'année dernière.

\- Je suis flatté, dit sarcastiquement Harry. Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Encore un souvenir ?

\- En effet, acquiesça Jedusor. Plus la jeune Weasley se confiait dans mon Journal, plus je reprenais des forces. J'ai pu l'influencer, et maintenant, je vais pouvoir retrouver mon corps et faire ré-

\- C'est beau de rêver, le coupa de nouveau l'Héritier Black. Mais je vous signale que je ne suis pas trop d'accord pour que vous retrouviez votre corps, vous savez ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourras l'empêcher, Potter ! cracha le Mage Noir. De par mon influence, Ginny a ré-ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, et continué la mission que j'avais dû arrêter pendant ma scolarité. Dumbledore me soupçonnait, et je ne pouvais pas risquer de tout faire tomber à l'eau à cause de ce vieux fou.

\- En même temps, il faut être stupide pour croire qu'Hagrid puisse être l'Héritier de Serpentard, fit remarquer le Deuxième Année.

\- En effet, reconnut Jedusor avec un rictus. Mais le Professeur Dippet m'a cru. Après tout, qui m'aurait soupçonné, moi, un pauvre orphelin ? Alors qu'Hagrid élevait des Loups-Garous sous son lit et combattait des Trolls dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Mais Dumbledore n'y croyait pas, devina le plus jeune. En même temps, vous êtes un Serpentard, et dans la tête de Dumbledore, tous les Serpentard sont mauvais, donc…

\- Je vois que ce cher Professeur n'a pas changé, railla Tom. Il me soupçonnait, en effet, je ne pouvais plus prendre le risque de rouvrir la Chambre pendant ma scolarité. C'est pour cela que j'ai créé ce Journal, pour pouvoir poursuivre l'œuvre de Salazar Serpentard à travers lui !

\- Je croyais que votre but était de faire partir les Nés-Moldus de l'école ? s'enquit Harry. Alors pourquoi avoir attaqué deux Sang-Pur ?

\- La petite Weasley m'avait dit que vous étiez sur la trace de l'Héritier, il fallait que je détourne votre attention sur autre chose, alors pourquoi ne pas agresser deux d'entre vous ? fit Jedusor, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Et tu vas le regretter, affirma le Serpentard en levant sa Baguette.

Le souvenir de Jedusor éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois que toi, pauvre petit Deuxième Année, tu as une chance conte moi ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous ne réussiriez pas à me tuer, déclara Harry, paraissant plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas peur de Jedusor, il le savait puissant, et était conscient de ne pas tenir longtemps dans un Duel face à lui. Sans oublier le Basilic, qui traînait surement dans les environs.

\- Très bien, dit Tom. Nous allons donc comparer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, à ceux d'Harry Potter, jumeau du Survivant.

Le plus vieux se tourna vers la statue, et ouvrit la bouche, en faisant sortir un sifflement :

\- _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_.

Harry vit la bouche de la statue commencer à s'ouvrir et comprit que le Basilic allait bientôt apparaître. Il ferma les yeux en reculant de quelques pas, essayant de concentrer son ouïe sur l'emplacement du serpent. Il l'entendit ramper au sol et s'approcher.

\- _Tue le garçon !_ ordonna Jedusor.

\- _Tue le lui !_ siffla à son tour Harry, pensant désorienter le serpent.

\- Tu es Fourchelang ? s'étonna le jeune Voldemort. Ce n'est pas normal ! A moins que- _Ferme les yeux !_

Harry, comprenant que l'ordre était pour le Basilic, se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Le serpent avait en effet les yeux fermé, et Jedusor le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- C'est _toi_ , le Survivant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'as deviné ça tout seul ? railla Harry, serrant un peu plus sa Baguette.

\- Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de te tuer moi-même ! s'exclama le souvenir de Tom en levant la Baguette de Ginny. _Avada Kedavra !_

Harry réussit à éviter le rayon vert en se jetant au sol. Il pointa ensuite sa Baguette vers les pieds de l'adolescent en face de lui :

\- _Expulso !_ lança-t-il, déséquilibrant son adversaire.

Il se concentra ensuite pour viser les yeux du Basilic :

\- _Coniunctivitis !_

Le Sortilège de Conjonctivite atteint les yeux de la créature, la faisant hurler alors que les deux globes oculaires se mettaient à saigner, la rendant aveugle et supprimant par la même occasion son meilleur moyen de tuer.

\- Tu vas mourir, Potter ! ragea Jedusor. _Cruentis !_

Le sort de Magie Noire atteignit Harry à l'avant-bras, lui faisant lâcher sa Baguette. Trois lacérations étaient apparues sur son bras, saignant abondamment. Le Deuxième Année serra les dents, mais ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de passer ses lèvres.

\- _Tue le garçon !_ ordonna Jedusor au Roi des Serpents.

L'Héritier Black vit le Basilic renifler et se relever de toute se hauteur, apparemment prêt à frapper. Il ramassa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire le Journal de Tom et le lança dans la gueule du serpent, espérant l'étouffer.

\- Non ! cria le souvenir du jeune Voldemort juste avant que le Basilic ne referme ses crocs sur le Journal.

Le fantôme de la version adolescente du Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla alors qu'il disparaissait. Harry en profita pour sauter sur sa Baguette et lança le seul sort capable de tuer le Basilic :

\- _Gallus musica !_

Le chant de coq retentit dans la Chambre des Secrets, faisant convulser le Roi des Serpents avant qu'il ne meure, recrachant les restes du Journal de Jedusor par la même occasion.

L'adolescent profita du calme pour conjurer des compresses qu'il plaça autour de son bras, ralentissant les saignements.

\- Harry ? fit la voix de Ginny.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle pour la voir se relever tout en observant autour d'elle. Puis son regard se posa sur son condisciple, et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son bras en sang.

\- Harry, tu saignes ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas tout ça, mais Jedusor était trop fort !

\- Ce n'est rien, Ginny, la rassura-t-il en se relevant. Viens, sortons d'ici.

L'adolescente acquiesça. Harry ramassa le Journal et la Baguette de la rousse (qu'il lui rendit) avant de retourner vers le tunnel lui ayant permis de descendre.

\- Euh, comment on va remonter ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Très bonne question, convint le Deuxième Année en réfléchissant.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Harry agita sa Baguette en prononçant quelques mots, faisant apparaître une corde flottant dans l'air.

\- Accroche-toi à la corde, elle va nous remonter, indiqua-t-il à la Première Année.

Ginny obéit et agrippa la corde à pleine main. Harry vérifia qu'elle était bien accrochée avant de faire un second coup de Baguette. La corde se mit à monter et ils arrivèrent après cinq minutes dans les toilettes des filles, où se trouvait Blaise, toujours pétrifié.

\- Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Harry en pointant sa Baguette sur son ami. _Finite Incantatem !_

Le noir se releva en époussetant sa robe tout en fusillant son ami du regard.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te castre, est-ce clair, Potter-Black-Lupin ?

\- Limpide, se contenta de répondre Harry avec une grimace. Combien de temps je suis parti ?

\- Une bonne heure et demi, répondit Blaise après avoir regardé sa montre. Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à la Salle Commune, maintenant.

\- Attend deux minutes, le stoppa le Fourchelang.

Il plaça un Sortilège de Silence autour d'eux avant de faire exploser les toilettes, couvrant ses traces.

\- Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore sache pour moi, dit-il.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, bien que Blaise soit le seul à comprendre de quoi il retournait et ils sortirent des toilettes, pour se retrouver presque immédiatement face à Rusard.

\- Et bien vous voilà, tous les trois ! s'exclama-t-il. Sales gamins, toujours à poser des problèmes ! Vous êtes attendus dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, tout de suite ! Je vais prévenir les autres d'arrêter les recherches, puisque je vous ai retrouvé !

Tout en les menant à la Gargouille protégeant le Bureau de Dumbledore, le concierge proférait diverses menaces entre ses dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que les anciens châtiments soient toujours autorisés..., se désola Rusard en repartant après leur avoir ouvert la Gargouille.

Les deux Deuxièmes Années agrippèrent chacun une main de leur amie avant de monter les marches menant au Bureau Directorial.

\- Entrez ! fit la voix de Dumbledore après qu'ils aient frappé.

Les trois Serpentard échangèrent un regard avec d'ouvrir la porte, pénétrant dans le Bureau.

* * *

Voilà pour le Duel entre Harry et Tom, et pour le sauvetage de Ginny !

Le sort _Cruentis_ , est une invention de ma part, cela veut dire Lacération en latin. Tout comme le Sortilège de Conjonctivite, j'ai inventé la formule.

Pour la réunion dans le Bureau du Directeur, va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine !

J'espère que cela vous plu ! :)

A samedi prochain (le 02/01) pour le dernier Chapitre de ce Tome II !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

J'espère que votre réveillon et votre journée de Noël s'est bien passé ! :) Et vu qu'on va pas se revoir avant, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon du Nouvel An ! Bonne année 2016 à tous ! :D


	18. Dobby, l'Elfe libre

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Sombradele, shenedoahcalyssa, Serpent d'ombre, aussidagility, aya31, Le Poussin Fou, Rose-Eliade, stormtrooper2, Aurelie Malfoy, Oxytomire, Black Jo, Woubidou, adenoide, Lalhy, Always-Slythendor, Renard66, Joshiroo, RENARD, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et t'inquiète, Blaisichou à encore quelques remarques en réserve ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Si seulement les Mangemorts pouvaient faire preuve d'intelligence... C'est pas maintenant que ça arrivera ! Mais en même temps, quitter Voldemort pourrait les faire tuer, et ils tiennent à la vie, donc... ^^

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Quel suspens ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! xD

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Tu aurais voulu que Ginny meurt dans la Chambre ? :O Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai encore besoin d'elle ! :P

 _RENARD_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de savoir si elle a une suite, je te rassure, je suis en train d'écrire le Tome V ! :)

* * *

Voilà le dernier Chapitre, le retour des étudiants pétrifiés !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Reunion of Friends_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Sept :

A peine la porte était-elle ouverte qu'un 'GINNY !' et un 'HARRY !' tonitruant retentirent. Blaise ne put qu'observer ses deux amis être pris dans des étreintes à couper le souffle en essayant de ne pas trop rire. Son rire se coinça cependant dans sa gorge en voyant le visage de son Directeur de Maison. Il baissa la tête et s'assit sur une des trois chaises libres.

Harry, quant à lui, essayait de ne pas mourir asphyxié sous l'étreinte de son Parrain, qui lui comprimait quelque peu la cage thoracique.

\- Sirius, je voudrais respirer, s'il-te-plaît, croassa-t-il.

\- Désolé, fit celui-ci en se reculant. Mais par Merlin, Harry, tu saignes ! Remus !

Le Loup-Garou se précipita vers son pupille, agitant sa Baguette au-dessus de son bras, stoppant efficacement le saignement. Il changea également les bandages, ceux qu'Harry avait invoqué dans la Chambre était en effet plein de sang.

Quand l'adolescent réussi à se dégager de ses Tuteurs, il put voir que de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes dans le bureau : le couple Weasley, qui serait encore Ginny dans leurs bras, les Potter, Sirius et Remus, ainsi que les Professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue.

\- Je vous demanderais de vous asseoir jeunes gens, intervint Dumbledore.

Harry et Ginny obéirent, se plaçant sur les chaises vers Blaise, Harry prenant soin de placer Ginny entre eux. L'Héritier Black plaça une main sur le bras de la rousse, l'encourageant silencieusement à parler.

\- Pendant les vacances, j'ai trouvé un petit cahier dans mes affaires, commença-t-elle. Je me suis dit que Maman me l'avait acheté pour mon entrée à Poudlard et j'ai décidé de m'en servir comme Journal Intime. Et le Journal s'est mis à me répondre. Je me suis dit que c'est normal, qu'il était surement enchanté pour ça…

\- Enfin, Ginny ! l'interrompit son père. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de te méfier des objets vivants si tu ne vois pas où se trouve le cerveau ?!

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la blâmer d'avoir voulu un peu de soutien ! intervint Blaise d'une voix froide. Depuis sa Répartition, presque aucun de ses frères ne lui parle ! Elle n'a plus que nous, mais les amis ne remplacent pas la famille ! Il est normal qu'elle ait voulu se confier à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerais pas !

\- M. Zabini… intervint doucement le Directeur. Continuez, jeune fille.

\- Au bout de quelques semaines, je me sentais bizarre, reprit la Première Année, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. J'avais des trous de mémoire, je me suis retrouvée plusieurs fois avec des plumes sur moi alors que je ne savais pas d'où elles venaient, et aussi avec de la peinture rouge.

Elle renifla avant de s'essuyer les joues, effaçant les traces de larmes et elle se redressa sur son siège, le dos droit. Les Serpentard ne montraient pas de signes de faiblesses, et elle était une Serpentard, quoi qu'en pensent ses frères.

\- J'ai jeté le Journal dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais j'ai vu qu'Harry l'avait trouvé, continua-t-elle. Je l'ai récupéré il y a un mois et aujourd'hui, je me souviens juste m'être senti lourde avant de me réveiller dans la Chambre des Secrets à côté d'Harry.

\- Si vous pouviez continuer, Messieurs Potter-Black-Lupin et Zabini.

\- On a trouvé le Journal dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde le jour de la découverte de Finch-Flinchey et de Sir Nicholas, dit Harry. La veille du match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, j'ai réussi à communiquer avec lui et il m'a montré un souvenir datant de la première ouverture de la Chambre. Jedusor voulait me faire croire qu'Hagrid était le responsable, mais ce n'était pas vraiment crédible. Puis Théo et Daphnée ont été pétrifiés, alors on a voulu aller voir Hagrid. C'est le soir où il s'est fait emmener.

\- Il nous a dit de suivre les araignées, intervint à son tour l'Héritier Zabini. Mais on ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria nous dise qu'elle avait vu des araignées s'enfuir vers la Forêt Interdite. On y est allé et on a rencontré Aragog. Tout ce qu'il a voulu nous dire, c'est que le monstre de la Chambre était le pire ennemi des Acromentules, et que l'élève morte la dernière fois était morte dans les toilettes. On a fait des recherches et identifiés le monstre comme étant un Basilic.

\- On a aussi deviné que Mimi était la première victime du Basilic, reprit son ami. On s'est entraîné aux Sortilèges de Conjonctivite et d'Expulsion pour le cas où on le croiserait dans les couloirs. C'est en apprenant que Ginny avait été capturée qu'on a voulu agir. On est allé voir Mimi qui nous a expliqué qu'elle était morte dans ses toilettes, nous faisant comprendre que l'entrée de la Chambre ne devait pas être très loin. On a réussi à la trouver et à l'ouvrir.

\- Comment l'avez-vous ouverte ? s'enquit Rogue.

\- Sortilège d'Expulsion, mentit Blaise. Simple mais efficace.

Hors de question de dire qu'Harry était Fourchelang.

\- On a dit à Astoria qu'on ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne et on l'a renvoyé dans la Salle Commune, reprit l'Héritier Lupin. Et-

\- Et cet imbécile m'a pétrifié ! s'exclama Blaise avec colère. Parce que Monsieur ne voulait pas me mettre en danger. Bordel, Harry, t'as agi en Gryffondor, là !

\- Hey ! s'exclama ce dernier, outré. Je voulais te protéger, pas besoin de m'insulter ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier !

Blaise ne fit que le fusiller du regard. Regard que son ami lui retourna.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Dumbledore, attirant l'attention des deux adolescents. Si vous attendiez que M. Potter-Black-Lupin ai fini son explication avant de régler cette affaire, M. Zabini ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit signe à son ami de continuer.

\- Je suis descendu et je me suis retrouvé dans une sorte de couloir remplis d'ossements d'animaux, reprit Harry. Je suis arrivé à une autre porte, qui s'est ouverte à mon approche. Je suis entré dans la Chambre et j'ai vu Ginny étendue par terre. Pas loin d'elle, il y avait un adolescent du nom de Tom Jedusor qui paraissait _translucide_. On avait fait des recherches sur lui après avoir trouvé le Journal, mais on ne trouvait pas son lien avec Voldemort. C'est en voyant ses yeux que j'ai compris que Tom Jedusor _était_ Voldemort.

Blaise le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Attend, souffla-il entre deux halètements. Tu veux dire que _le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ , le type qui veut tuer tous les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus est un _Sang-Mêlé_ ?! C'est ce qu'on appelle casser le mythe, là !

\- Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry. Quand il m'a vue, il m'a pris pour Potter…

\- Pourquoi ? le coupa Potter Mère.

\- Il est possible que je me sois présenté comme tel dans le Journal, répondit innocemment le Serpentard en regardant le plafond. Je n'allais pas me présenter par mon vrai nom, je ne suis pas si stupide.

Harry eu un sourire narquois devant les mines outrées des Potter et secoua la tête.

\- On a un peu discuté lui et moi, et il a finalement appelé son Basilic, continua-t-il. Sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a changé d'avis et a voulu me tuer lui-même. Il m'a lancé un Avada que j'ai pu éviter, je l'ai déséquilibré avec un Sortilège d'Expulsion et j'en ai profité pour lancer le Sortilège de Conjonctivite au Basilic, l'aveuglant. Jedusor m'a lancé un sort de Magie Noire au bras, me faisant perdre ma Baguette et a ordonné au serpent de me tuer. Enfin, j'imagine, vu qu'il se préparait à me manger.

Harry fit une pause et sortit le Journal de sa cape, le posant sur le bureau du Directeur.

\- Je l'ai jeté dans la gueule du serpent pour essayer de l'étouffer, et Jedusor a disparu dès que le Basilic a croqué dedans. J'ai récupéré ma Baguette et fait un Sortilège de Musique, faisant retentir le chant d'un coq dans la Chambre, qui est mortel pour le Roi des Serpents. Ensuite, Ginny s'est réveillée et on est sorti de la Chambre. Vous connaissez la suite.

\- Je vois, fit le Vainqueur de Grindelwald après quelques minutes de silence. Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter de plus, je vous suggère donc Arthur, Molly ainsi que vous, Sirius et Remus d'emmener ces jeunes à l'Infirmerie pour qu'ils soient soignés.

Alors que les Weasley venaient de sortir et qu'Harry et ses Tuteurs s'apprêtaient à les suivre, Lucius Malfoy entra dans le bureau, suivi d'un Elfe bien connu de l'adolescent.

\- Dumbledore, salua Malfoy Senior. Je vois que la rumeur est vraie, vous êtes revenus. Vous croyez-vous au-dessus des décisions du Conseil d'Administration, pour revenir ici alors que vous avez été relevé de vos fonctions ?

\- Absolument pas, Lucius, répondit aimablement le Président du Magenmagot. Mais il se trouve qu'en apprenant l'enlèvement de la fille d'Arthur Weasley, onze membres du Conseil m'ont envoyé des lettres pour me demander de revenir.

\- J'imagine que le coupable de ces agressions a été appréhendé ? s'enquit Malfoy avec une grimace.

\- En effet, acquiesça le Directeur. Et c'est le même que la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, Lord Voldemort a agi par l'intermédiaire d'un de mes étudiants.

Il montra le Journal des mains, et Lucius déglutit faiblement en voyant son état.

\- Espérons que les anciennes affaires d'écoles de Lord Voldemort ne tomberont plus entre des mains innocentes, finit Dumbledore.

\- Espérons-le, en effet, acquiesça Malfoy avant de se détourner. Viens, Dobby, nous partons !

Harry, après avoir observé le manège de l'Elfe, qui désignait le Journal du doigt, puis son maître avant de se frapper, ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et prit le Journal avant de sortir du Bureau.

\- Lord Malfoy ! appela-t-il alors que le blond atteignait les escaliers.

\- Un problème, Potter-Black-Lupin ? s'enquit le Lord en se tournant vers lui.

\- La prochaine fois, évitez de faire traîner vos affaires dans le chaudron de n'importe qui, dit Harry en lui mettant de force le Journal dans les mains. Surtout si ce quelqu'un est un Serpentard.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, nia Malfoy en lançant le Journal à Dobby, qui le rattrapa au vol.

\- Donc, vous n'avez pas mis ce Journal dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley quand on était chez Fleury & Bott's ? demanda Harry, faussement confus. Je suis désolé de la méprise, Lord Malfoy, il me semble que je me sois trompé.

Malfoy Senior fit un sourire méprisant à l'adolescent, puis il se détourna en faisant signe à son Elfe de le suivre, mais en voyant qu'il ne venait pas, il s'arrêta.

\- Dobby, viens ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais l'Elfe n'écouta pas, se contentant de sortir la chaussette miniature qui dépassait du Journal. Il la regardait comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu.

\- Le maître a donné à Dobby un vêtement ! Dobby est libre ! s'extasia l'Elfe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Malfoy Senior avait l'air de vouloir attaquer Harry, mais en voyant les silhouettes derrière l'adolescent, il se contenta de partir, un air furieux sur le visage.

\- Bien joué, gamin ! s'exclama Sirius en applaudissant.

\- Harry Potter a libéré Dobby ! s'écria l'Elfe en se tournant vers l'aîné Potter. Dobby fera tout ce que voudra Harry Potter !

\- Déjà, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Harry Potter, lui demanda l'Héritier Black. Je m'appelle Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, mais tu peux m'appeler Harry. Et ensuite, ça te dirais de devenir mon Elfe ?

Les oreilles de Dobby frémirent alors qu'un énorme sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

Une semaine après avoir sauvé Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets, Harry se tenait à la table des Serpentard, légèrement somnolant, en attendant le dîner.

Ce fut le coup de coude de Blaise qui le réveilla, son ami lui désignant l'entrée de la Grande Salle où les différentes victimes du Basilic entraient, apparemment en pleine santé. Ce ne fut que quand Astoria s'élança qu'Harry repéra ses amis. Daphnée et Théo arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin et se posèrent près de Blaise, Harry, Ginny et Owen.

\- Alors, de retour parmi les vivants ? se moqua gentiment Blaise.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a cinq minutes qu'on revenait de la Bibliothèque, dit Daphnée. Et dire que plusieurs mois ont passés…

\- Et si vous nous racontiez ? demanda Théo avec un sourire en coin.

Le récit de leurs aventures de ces trois derniers mois prit à Astoria, Ginny, Blaise et Harry tout le dîner. Ce n'est qu'après que Dumbledore se leva, attirant l'attention de tous :

\- Une autre année s'achève, et quelle année ! s'exclama-t-il. En raison des récents événements, l'Equipe Professorale et moi avons décidé que tous les examens seraient annulés !

Une ovation retenti dans la Grande Salle, même si Harry vit plusieurs Serdaigle apparemment tristes de la nouvelle.

\- J'aimerais aussi remercier Miss Astoria Greengass, ainsi que Messieurs Zabini et Potter-Black-Lupin qui ont réussi à mettre fin aux agissements du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ! C'est pourquoi je leur remets cinquante points chacun, ainsi qu'une récompense spéciale pour service rendu à l'Ecole !

Les Serpentard applaudirent un long moment, ne permettant au Directeur de reprendre la parole qu'après de nombreuses minutes.

\- Et maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, jeunes gens !

La fin de l'année se passa dans le calme le plus complet, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'Harry retrouva Sirius et Remus sur le quai de Londres à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express.

\- Alors, gamin, content de rentrer à la maison ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Je serais encore plus content si tu me disais que Blaise, Théo, Daphnée, Ginny, Astoria et Owen pourront venir pendant les vacances, répondit malicieusement Harry, avec un grand sourire.

\- T'es bien un Serpentard, toi, lui dit affectueusement Remus.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et passèrent la barrière menant au Monde Moldu, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà pour la fin de ce Tome II ! Et oui, je sais, la fin est super rapide, mais je suis d'une nullité absolue pour écrire les fins, me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même ! xD

J'espère que cela vous a plus, en tout cas ! :)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 16/01) pour le Premier Chapitre du Tome III !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	19. Annonce Tome III

**ANNONCE**

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Comme je l'ai fait pour le début du Tome II, je met cette note pour vous dire que la **publication du Tome III** à commencé !

Voilà, voilà, si ça vous intéresse, voici le lien : s/11735566/1/Harry-Potter-Black-Lupin-Tome-III

Bonne lecture à ceux qui iront voir ce nouveau Tome ! :)


End file.
